Clandestine
by harperrose87
Summary: BOOK #1 [post IWTB]: What if William was somehow an adult in 2012 & is suddenly thrust into the middle of a chaotic series of events leading to December 2012? Can Mulder & Scully find him in time to help him reveal hidden truths about himself before it's too late? And will William's partner & best friend trust a deadly stranger to save his life? (BOOK #2: "JABBERWOCKY" online now!)
1. Author's Notes

**_Author's Notes: _**

_Hello! I am new to writing X-Files FF, but not new to the scene in general. I've been reading and writing FF for over 15 years now, my favorites being of course The X-Files and JAG. I've published two of my works for JAG under the penname "aerielynn" but because I'm silly and I couldn't remember what email address I used, I can't log in now. :-/_

_Anyway, here's my shot at an X-File FF. Please heed these few warnings, and don't say I didn't warn you. ;)_

_1. I'm semi-messing with the timeline. Just a bit. In real life, by the 2012 date of the alien invasion, William would have been 10-11 years old. Me personally, I'd rather play with the idea of who William becomes when he's an adult, much similar age to his parents at the start of the TV series. For this story, William is 25, however it is still 2012. I know, I know … but isn't the point of fan fiction creativity? :) The age difference will be explained logically to fit into the actual timeline, hence the semi "messing with the timeline" warning. It'll be okay. Promise. ;)_

_2. I am making new characters, since this story is set directly after IWTB. I will do my best to preserve the characters already in place, with a few artistic freedoms for life after IWTB. The first couple chapters must show the background of the new characters and set scene a bit for the action._

_3. If I were to cast this in real life, William/Will would be played by Brendan Fehr, and Cara would be played by Jennifer Lawrence. Just so you have an idea of physicality, voice, etc._

_4. T rating for language, violence and suggestive scene writing. This rating is probably between T and M at times, so please keep that in mind._

_Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! I will be adding more chapters very soon, so follow along. :)_

_Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 1

**CLANDESTINE**  
\klan-ˈdes-tən

adjective

marked by, held in, or conducted with secrecy

* * *

_"We call it the miracle of life. Conception - a union of perfect opposites - essence transforming into existence - an act without which mankind would not exist and humanity cease to exist. Or is this just nostalgia now? An act of biology commandeered by modern science and technology? God-like, we extract, implant, inseminate... and we clone. But has our ingenuity rendered the miracle into a simple trick? In the artifice of replicating life can we become the creator? Then what of the soul? Can it, too, be replicated? Does it live in this matter we call DNA? Or is its placement the opposite of artifice, capable only by God. How did this child come to be? What set its heart beating? Is it the product of a union? Or the work of a divine hand? An answered prayer? A true miracle? Or is it a wonder of technology - the intervention of other hands? What do I tell this child about to be born? What do I tell Scully? And what do I tell myself?"_

_- Fox Mulder, "Existence"_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

January, 2012  
New Jersey

The end was in sight; he could almost taste the delicious, savory accomplishment. It was a victory that would end all victories - for when he obtained the evidence he needed, the waiting would be over. He wouldn't be out in the cold anymore. He could finally begin his work.

Drumming gloved fingers on the steering wheel of a dark sedan, he sat quietly with a knowing smirk on his face, watching the building he had watched for days. Sleep wasn't a concern, nor eating - only the promise of what was to come concerned him.

In the silence, he contemplated why all the fuss, all the charades. After all, wouldn't it be easier to handle things quickly, smoothly, unseen? It wasn't his decision, though. Things never were. He wished just this once he would be able to do what his dark instincts directed him to, nothing above him to stop him. He was hardwired for this kind of thing, a switch that couldn't be turned off. The restraint, at times, nearly killed him. Yet, he knew this one instance required restraint. Thankfully, he would only have to wait a short period of time to escalate the situation to his satisfaction. Otherwise, he might not be able to stand the silence.

His smirk crept up the side of his face as he watched him exit the building. He leaned forward slowly, aiming at the subject of his attention, capturing images rapidly in an impossibly small camera. _Click, click, click._ His focus shifted to the vehicle the subject climbed into. _Click, click, click._

Satisfied, he leaned against the driver's seat and smiled, pressing his Bluetooth purposefully.

"We found him," he said, after a moment's pause. "He's here."

* * *

April 2009  
St. Paul, Oregon

She wasn't exactly sure how he had convinced her that Saint Paul, Oregon was a choice destination to escape the terrors of their lives before, but Dana Scully knew Fox Mulder had her best interest in mind when he presented the idea several months after the Father Joe case. Given her mother's recent passing, she had nothing left to hold on to of the east coast, so she said yes to his proposition. They trekked across the country to their new home in a town with a population of less than 400 people.

Scully had lived many places, but never anywhere quite as tiny as Saint Paul.

It was two months after the move that Scully woke from a restless sleep, shoving an elbow into Mulder's side, receiving an annoyed and confused grunt in return.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, her voice accusing. "Mulder! You wanted to move here because of Bellefleur!"

"Did not," Mulder grumbled, pushing his pillow into a more satisfying shape and repositioning his head.

"Yes, you did!" she insisted, glaring down at him. She jabbed him again, and he protested, sitting up and meeting her eyes with his. "Yes, you did," she repeated, the gears turning wildly in her mind. "Because you think this is the epicenter."

"Why would I want to move to the epicenter?" Mulder murmured, trying to downplay her discovery.

"Why wouldn't you?" she retorted. "You said we were going to get away from all of that, not land smack in the middle!"

"Honestly, that wasn't my intention!" Mulder said in defense, now fully awake. "I wanted to take you somewhere far away. So I played around with Google Maps and this is what I got."

"You played around online to find our home?"

"...Yes."

The silence was deafening.

"Mulder?"

"...Yes?"

Her mouth hung open; she was trying to find the appropriate words to exactly describe her state of annoyance and confusion, but was having trouble pinpointing the perfect set. "I don't believe this," she said to herself, turning over angrily in bed away from Mulder, who now was staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out where he went wrong.

"I also chose it because it was less than a 24-hour drive to Casper," he commented softly, brushing long strands of auburn hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. He saw her face turn slightly, her body showing she was registering the significance of the Wyoming city.

She turned to face him, propping an elbow on her pillow to support her head. "Mulder …" Her eyes were glassy; he could see the tears forming, even in the dimly lit room. "We don't know-"

"You're right, we don't," he interjected, his fingers back in her hair, following the length and curve of the strands. "But it's where you said they were."

"Even if so … Mulder, he has his own life. He'd be-"

"Seven."

"Yeah."

"A little man."

"...My son."

"Our son."

It was now clear to Scully - he wanted to try to find their son, William.

"So that's why we're here?" she almost whispered, grasping his hand in her free one as he tenderly played with her hair.

"Yes. I want to find William."

"Mulder … he's not safe with us."

"None of us are safe for much longer."

"We can't just go to Wyoming!" Scully said, the fear thick in her voice. "I mean … he has a life now. He already has parents."

Mulder pulled her toward his chest; she took comfort in his embrace. "He has a right to know before …"

"There's still time, and we don't know about what will happen. What if he doesn't want to listen?"

Mulder shook his head. "He wouldn't be our son if he was easy to convince."

Scully smiled, chuckling. "I guess."

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" Mulder looked down into her eyes. "It's worth knowing?"

"Yes," she replied softly. "Yes it is."

"Then it's settled. We begin the search for him tomorrow."

They had started the search that very next day, at least Mulder had while Scully worked her shift at Salem Hospital. All the leads they discovered fell dead in the water at one point or another. Over two years of searching would commence - even a drive to Wyoming itself - but nothing turned up. William was gone and they didn't know where he had gone to. He left behind nothing of himself, and Scully feared the worst, crying herself to sleep most nights as Mulder dealt with his anger by emptying countless bottles of vodka. The whole wretched plan caved in on top of them, and by the end of 2011, they began to accept the cards fate had given them, resigning to live the rest of their days in quiet to wait for an inevitable end.

* * *

2012  
Hoboken Police Department  
New Jersey

"Well looky-here, a mighty fine piece of… hello, Officer Cara English!"

"Piss off, Tony."

The burly snitch laughed, shaking his head and clucking his tongue. "Tisk tisk, Cara. That's no way to speak to a colleague, is it?"

Cara English whipped around, glaring up at Tony Reynolds, the department snitch, though she stood at an impressive five feet nine inches tall. Tony stepped in closer. "Really, Tony? You really want to dance this number again?" She closed the gap brazenly. "How about I take care of Righty this time, since Lefty is probably still hurting."

Tony licked his lips absentmindedly, grinning at Cara. "You can take care of me any time you want."

_How in the hell do people still get away with this bullshit these days?_ she thought. "Back off, or I report you. Your luxury accommodations are over."

"Oooh, telling the principle. Go ahead, baby. Make my-"

"Back off, Tony."

The deeper voice behind her was familiar, yet took her by surprise as she spun around. Her partner, Officer William Van De Kamp, was glaring at the snitch, his eyes narrowed in focus as if he was restraining from decking the guy himself. Not moving his focus off of Tony the Snitch, Wiliam placed his hand at the small of Cara's back, pushing her away toward his desk. When he finally looked at his female partner, he saw her with her hands on her hips, angered.

"Seriously, Will? I can handle my own."

"Trust me, I know you can," Will said, sitting at his desk; Cara's eyes were fixed on him. "It's Tony I'm worried about. We still need him for the Fetterman case."

"I don't need you saving me," Cara said crossly.

"Listen, if anyone knows you can kick ass, it's me," Will said, pulling her to sit. "But right now, I need that energy of yours on this." He tossed a folder at her on the desk, and she reluctantly opened it. "Missing persons case. Daniel Riggs, age 47. Chemistry professor at Stevens Institute of Technology. Last seen at the Terminal two days ago when he and his colleague returned from a business trip. His coworker took a cab home, and thought Riggs was doing the same. No one's seen or heard from him since."

Cara pursed her lips, confused. "I thought I was doing background checks for Rich?"

"Not anymore," Will replied. "Read the highlighted portion."

Cara glanced down at the selection of text from the case file on the desk, tucking an errant strand of blonde hair that escaped her braid behind her ear. After a moment, her eyes shot up, searching out Will intensely. "Is this a joke?" she murmured. "I know you always make fun of me for this crap, so if it is-"

"It isn't," he reassured softly. "It's what the witnesses are claiming."

"I mean …"

"Cara, I need your background on this. Incase it's some kind of occult thing."

Will's heart tightened in his chest a bit as his partner peered up at him with her impossibly intense blue eyes. They had known each other for over four years now, first meeting in the academy as eighteen-year-old recruits who were greener than grass and in for big surprises. He admired Cara in her tenacity, the way she persevered through teasing because of her admiration for all things unexplained. He also defended her numerous times, sheltering her under his wing as a big brother would a little sister. Yet, as he studied her face in this moment - the gentle curves of her cheekbones and the fullness of her lips - his thoughts were creeping elsewhere, away from simple brotherly love to something more intense, something which he immediately locked away out of fear.

"What?" she said abruptly, questioning the examining expression on his face.

He laughed lightly, brushing off the almost awkwardness of the moment they just shared. "Nothing, just thinking." He shifted his focus to the file she held. "Anyway, did you see what I was referring to?"

"The acid burn marks on the floor?"

"Yeah. The cleaning crew found it and reported it."

"Okay … so what's the significance?"

"Other than acid isn't something people usually schlep to a terminal?"

Cara pursed her lips slightly at his dry humor. "You might if you teach chemistry. But my guess is, you think this is related to Rich's case?"

Will nodded. "Rich's case has a guy who was killed last week at the Terminal, now another guy is missing. Both from SIT."

"Could be a coincidence," Cara suggested. "Besides, Rich's victim was murdered. The body was found with bullet wounds to the chest. Plenty of witnesses who described the same shooter … yet we can't seem to track him … Anyway, this guy just disappeared, his body hasn't been found."

Will leaned in. "The lab reports are inconclusive as to what type of acid left the burns."

"I still don't see it."

"Both victims are chemists."

"So you're thinking he was transporting something?"

"I would venture to guess that Professor Riggs is supplying someone with homemade goodies. Maybe the other guy refused to and paid the price."

"For what purpose?"

"Not sure."

Cara leaned back in her seat. "What you highlighted … what the witnesses said …" She shook her head. "You're really taking it as a lead?"

"Listen, I personally don't think it has anything to do with this." Will's tone was almost defensive. "I'm more interested in the potential chemical warfare angle. But I thought you'd want to know."

Cara grinned. "You are interested in their theory, aren't you?"

"That a person can shape-shift? Pffft." Will leaned back and folded his arms. "It sounds like something out of Hollywood. But if the chemical compound, or 'acid', they are analyzing has hallucinogenic properties, that might explain things."

Cara was not convinced. "Where is the location in the terminal where the acid was found in relevance to the witnesses?"

"Let's take a trip and I'll show you."

* * *

Hoboken Terminal

"So that is where Rich's victim was found?" Cara pointed to the marked area that she cross-referenced with the case file she held in her hands.

Will nodded. "Not too far from the information counter."

Cara peered up from the file at Will and noticed behind him the employees of the Terminal, two females around their age, smiling at their newly acquired view. Cara's eyebrow arched unconsciously, mulling over what thoughts were dancing around in their heads. It was easy to see why the opposite sex, and even on occasion the same sex (given the right circumstances) was so drawn to William Van De Kamp. He always had a way about him that was mysterious, though she knew he was a bit of a recluse and that it was most likely that aspect of his personality shining through. He was pretty tall - she estimated just over six foot - with smouldering brown eyes, matching brown hair that was usually kept cropped (otherwise, it was an unruly mess) and a charmingly crooked smile. The one thing she had always noticed about Will was how incredibly fit he was, complete with broad shoulders and large biceps that seemed nearly perfect. Perhaps his nose was a tad big for his face, but it added character and sort of a "realness" to what otherwise seemed … for lack of a better term, inhuman, to her.

"Cara?" Will repeated, gaining her attention with his questioning tone. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied nonchalantly. "Just wondering how those women could notice you from the instant you walked in, but no one got a clear image of the supposed 'shape-shifter's' face?"

It was Will's turn to cock an eyebrow, glancing at his newly acquired fans. "Uh, maybe they were busier that day?"

Cara's eyes narrowed at her partner. "Anyway," she said firmly, "Rich's guy dies there. Our guy disappears from the counter area where the co-workers parted company. Supposed Shape-Shifting Mystery Guy is somewhere in between. People see one rough description and then a completely different man seconds later. Why?"

Will paused; Cara could almost hear the gears turning wildly in his mind. "Maybe they were hiding in plain sight." Cara watched as he approached the large open area where people milled about, his focus on the security cameras in place. "Cara, stand right where Rich's guy was found. Wait for my call."

A slightly confused Cara obeyed his request as she watched him dash to the security booth. Her iPhone rang a moment later. "Wave at me," she heard Will say over the phone. She waved, pausing midair as Will said suddenly, "Stop!"

Another few moments later, Will returned, smirking. Cara's hands rested on her hips, awaiting an answer. "They knew this Terminal's security views and its limitations," Will said triumphantly as he crossed toward her. "They were on the inside."

"The killer and the Shape Shifter?"

"If they are two separate people, then yes."

"You think they're one?"

As Will took a step forward, close to the site of the murder and the resulting burns from the unidentified acid, he yelled in pain as a sharp internal blow to his head knocked him to his knees. "WILL!" Cara rushed down to the floor as Will crouched in agony, holding his head and yelling. "Will! Will! What's wrong? Are you hit? Will?!"

Cara's heart stopped when he looked up at her, his eyes glassy and his face taunt against the struggle of the extreme pain he felt. She examined him, looking for any signs of injury as the security guards rushed toward them.

"Cara ... It's ... Caraaaaaaah!" Will wailed, moving violently away from where he knelt, nearly knocking Cara and a security guard over as he fled.

Cara shot up from the ground, chasing after him. "WILL!" she yelled in a panic, unable to process what had just happened. "Will, wait!" She breathed heavily as he finally came to a halt, her stopped a few yards away from him, the security guards not far behind.

"Keep them away!" Will screamed, still clutching his head with his back to Cara. "Just stay away!"

"Will! What is-"

"I said BACK OFF!" Will turned around quickly, his Sig Saur aimed at Cara squarely. She gasped, her hands instinctively raising at her sides.

"Will?" Cara said gently, still reeling in shock at what she was seeing. Her friend and partner was holding a gun on her, with what looked like an intent to kill. She heard the guards yelling at Will to drop his weapon, and she raised her arm at them to stop them from approaching him. "Will, what happened back there?"

He was silent as he stared at her, his eyes filled with intensity. She stepped cautiously forward, showing him her hands at her sides as reassurance of her trustworthiness as he cocked his gun. "Will, it's me. You can trust me." She was barely above a whisper as she closed the gap some more, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Out of nowhere, he screamed in pain again, holding his head and crouching. The gun was still firmly in his right hand, aimed at Cara. As she stepped forward to help him, he raised his gun on her. The rest happened quickly, and she was unable to stop it.

Cara heard the all-too familiar sound of a round escape a gun chamber, traveling hard with purpose. She expected pain; she expected blood - she even expected death. However, as she realized that she was still able to expect things and that she hadn't died, she saw that it wasn't Will's gun that had been fired, but a guard's that was fired at Will. She felt like she moved in slow motion toward Will's slumped body, bright red blood escaping a bullet wound to his shoulder. His gun landed with a thud on the ground, skittering away as he continued to clutch his head in agony.

"Will!" Cara took him in her arms, trying to stop the bleeding with his shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she screamed at the guard who shot him.

"Step back," the guards commanded, tearing her away from Will, who was still crouched in agony. The guards roughly hoisted him up, not seeming to have any concern for the strange events that just occurred.

"Let him go!" Cara screamed, now being tightly held by the guard who shot Will, struggling against her captor's grip. "He's an investigating officer! He needs help!"

She continued to fight against the large guard who held her roughly, watching as EMTs now flooded the scene. "Where are you taking him? Where are you taking him?!" No one answered her, and she fought harder against her captor. "Where, damnit?!"

"Officer English, you need to calm down," the guard behind her said sternly. "He will be in good hands."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" She screamed, turning to him and finally breaking free as he let her go. She watched as the EMTs and other guards took Will away on a stretcher, strapped down and crying out in agony. "Where are you taking him?!" She nearly spat in the guard's face with her demand.

The tall guard's jaw was tight, his eyes peering at her in distain. "University Medical," he replied coldly.

As soon as she heard his reply, Cara sprinted back to the squad car she and Will drove over to the Terminal in, flicking on the sirens and barreling out of the terminal parking lot with crazed speed.

* * *

He observed the scene with pleasure, though he was able to keep any outward, telltale signs of such hidden neatly away. His finger gently pressed the button on the device in his ear.

"See to it that he is locked up," the steely voice said over his Bluetooth after he placed the outgoing call. "Maximum security."

He smiled slightly, palming a dark rock fragment in his hand nearby where the scene had first begun, strolling toward the door. "And see to it she doesn't get in the way."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Scully, come look at this."

Drying her soapy hands on the weathered dish towel that hung faithfully from the handle of their small oven, Scully sighed a little under her breath. As of late, Mulder's obsession was reading the national news in large and small online newspapers alike. Though he tried to keep his mind off of the events to come in December, it was growing harder to ignore the need to prepare for what was ahead.

Scully peered over at him while she crossed into the small office space in their home; she mentally noted the physical toll that 2012 had already taken on Mulder, his hair disheveled and his beard longer than usual. Only a week ago, he finished building an underground shelter where he stockpiled canned goods, weapons and other survival essentials for them to use. When he wasn't stockpiling the shelter, he was reading online news articles in the dark, cracking sunflower seeds between his teeth and tossing pencils into the drop ceiling above his head.

Scully frowned; Mulder didn't change. He wouldn't let go, even for a moment. Perhaps she was too nonchalant about things at times, but what's the sense in preserving life if it hasn't even been lived? She wanted to rest, to breathe. She had come so far and she just wanted to leave the darkness behind.

The time Mulder spent at the computer researching wasn't all doom and gloom. She knew he had still been looking for William in all of his daily research, just as she had in every free moment she could. They stopped speaking about it after a while, each unsure if the other could deal with the heartbreak of so many dead ends.

What troubled Scully, though, was her recurring dream she had been having over the last month. The dream was a compilation of key points in their previous investigations - only, it wasn't Mulder she was investigating with, but an adult William. It was strange to say the least - after all, in her dreams she was the same age, yet her son who would be ten this year was a full grown man, powerful and strong with an obvious greatness about him. Scully never told Mulder of the dream; she feared he would see too much into it. She assumed the dreams were some sort of psychological mental distraction from the obvious - William was no where to be found, and she would never be able to see what he would become.

"What is it?" Scully asked, now behind Mulder peering at the screen where his articles were opened on the browser. Without turning to acknowledge her presence, Mulder slipped a sunflower seed between his teeth, holding it in place with his jaws as he spoke through the unoccupied side of his mouth.

"Check this out, this happened in Hoboken, New Jersey yesterday," he said, the sunflower seed he had between his teeth mushing some of the letter sounds together. "A murder investigation and a disappearance, within days of each other."

"Those kinds of things are happening everywhere, Mulder." It was obvious Scully didn't see the significance of the, albeit unfortunate, events.

"Yeah, but are cops the suspects in all of them?"

Scully leaned in, skimming the article from The Times Online, not seeing anything that would be related to what they were most concerned with. Mulder cracked the sunflower loudly, causing Scully to step back with an annoyed sigh. "Really, I'm not sure where you're going with this." Her tone was laced with impatience.

Mulder jabbed his finger at the computer monitor. "UN-IDENTI-FIED CHEM-I-CAL SUB-STANCE," he sounded out for emphasis. This time, Scully leaned back in with a peaked interest. She took a closer look at the article, noting how Mulder's jaw cracked slightly as he chewed the seed he shelled.

"So …" she began after a moment, "... a chemist is murdered, they have a suspect but can't find him. Then another chemist goes missing, last seen with another unidentified Caucasian male. Both from the same place."

"The cleaning crew found the acid burns."

"They are chemists, Mulder. They could have been supplying someone for chemical warfare."

Mulder pointed at the section Scully hadn't read. "Read this about the cop."

"'Investigating officers C. English and W-'" Scully froze as she read the last name first to herself. She opened her mouth to continue to speak but couldn't find any words. It was then that Mulder turned to her, sensing what was running wildly through her head. "Van De Kamp …" she said softly.

"Scully," Mulder said gently, taking her hand, "it's not him. It can't be, he's ten."

After a moment, Scully nodded, shaking her head. "You're right. Anyway, 'Officer … Van De Kamp … is in federal custody after an episode of unexplained violence against Officer English while they were investigating the crime scene that resulted in Van De Kamp being shot after refusal of surrender. Officer Van De Kamp is being psychologically evaluated under heavy security. Officer English declined to comment.'"

Scully sat on the edge of the desk, quiet. "Why show me this, Mulder?" she asked softly. He knew she was upset to have to read the name, and he regretted that completely strange coincidence, but she wasn't reading close enough between the lines with their background. She was still stuck on W. Van De Kamp.

"Scully, this screams Super Soldier," Mulder replied gently. "The acid marks that can't be identified, the disappearing people …"

"But where does the officer's craziness come in?"

"It's probably a cover-up. He's in on it."

"A dirty cop?"

"Why not?"

Scully shook her head. "You're reaching, Mulder. You _want _this to be something it's not. It's an unfortunate case of murder and missing persons. But that's it." With that, she stood up and left the room. Mulder whirled around in his chair and followed her into the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me? You're actually buying the crap they want to sell everyone?" he accused.

Scully turned to face him, furious. "I'm not _buying _anything, Mulder! There is _nothing _to buy! You're seeing something that _isn't there_!"

The two stared at each other, fierceness in both of their eyes to defend their beliefs regarding the article. Scully closed her eyes tightly, covering her face with her hands. "Please," she almost whispered. "Please, can we just eat dinner like two normal human beings who supposedly share a home and a life together?"

Mulder tightened his jaw, teetering on the edge between continuing the fight and surrendering, keeping his theories to himself. As he scanned Scully's glassy blue eyes, Mulder audibly sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah we can."

Dinner was uncomfortable to say the least. Neither of them spoke to the other, each too consumed with their own thoughts regarding the article. After cleaning the dishes, Scully went to bed early to read and Mulder resumed his online investigating. It was in the wee hours of the morning that Scully felt Mulder slip into bed next to her, wrapping his long arms around her from behind as he tucked his nose into her hair that was tossed on the pillow behind her.

"Sorry," he murmured softly, knowing she was awake as he noticed her breathing pattern change with his arrival into bed.

"Don't be," she whispered, not moving. "I should be."

"No," he replied, placing a gentle kiss on her head. "I was the one who said we would leave the darkness. I guess I'm too scared to actually do it just yet." Scully shifted in his arms, pressing closer to him. "I guess I just want the control."

"We still don't know what will happen," she gently replied, squeezing his hand and rubbing circles on it with her thumb.

"I know."

"I hate not knowing."

Mulder pressed another kiss into her hair. "Me too."

* * *

University Medical  
Hoboken, NJ

1:56 AM

Cara stretched her neck slowly to the side, her eyes never leaving the hospital door that Will was behind. She knew they were able to remove the bullet that he had taken in his shoulder, but even after surgery she still wasn't allowed to see him. It had been several hours and several cups of coffee later since she first arrived after he was transported. Cara couldn't understand why she just couldn't see him. Was he still violent? Did they have to sedate him? She was almost positive they would have, given his crazed state the day before.

She had kept busy for those several hours that she waited to see him, most of them being harassed by the press and even her superior. She must have told the story a thousand times to investigating officers, each time remaining firm that Will would never hurt her in the right state of mind. She refused to cooperate with the press, which only made the situation easier for reporters and television anchors to fill in the blanks with juicy speculations. She knew that no matter what she said, her words would end up twisted tighter than a pretzel, probably "shared" on someone's Facebook post like it was gospel. Let them fly with the rumors. It was easier that way.

Now at almost two in the morning, Cara was tired of playing by everyone else's rules. She sipped the last of her now lukewarm coffee, standing with purpose as she crossed to the information desk nearby. "Look," she said softly to the nurse at the station, "I know by now you have some kind of information on the guy in 18B. So I'd appreciate it if you'd share that with me now."

"I'm sorry, ma'am-"

"Seriously?" Cara asked, turning toward the door she was watching for the last several hours. She heard the nurse behind her asking her to sit down and wait, which she ignored. Cara just about reached the door when out of nowhere a very tall male security guard blocked her way. He was dressed in all black with a small device in his ear. Considering how close she was to him, Cara noticed that he didn't smell like anything. Not sweat, aftershave, cologne or deodorant, which she thought was odd. Not even a clean soap scent. It was like he was a stone. Scentless.

"Step back, Officer," he warned Cara, his eyes fixed on hers.

"I want to see Officer Van De Kamp immediately," she demanded in reply.

"Step back," he warned again. "Take a seat."

She faced off with him for a moment, watching his jaw flex as he peered down at her. "I have taken a seat … for the last twelve hours. I'm done sitting. Now MOVE." Cara tried to press through the guard, but he pushed her roughly back, gripping her shoulders so tight that she winced in pain.

"Take a seat," he said coldly, giving her a shove backwards slightly. She pushed his hands off of herself, anger burning in her eyes. It was at that moment that the door to room 18B opened behind them, a herd of doctors and nurses crowding around the hospital bed they rolled out of the room.

Cara pushed the guard aside and saw a glimpse of Will laying on the bed, his eyes heavy from what looked like sedatives. He was strapped down to the bed, and wearing a straitjacket for good measure. She quickly followed the rolling bed and herd of people, shouting into them in hopes of at least one person to respond. "Where are you taking him? Why is he bound?" she demanded, trying to push through the herd for a better look. "Answer me!" she yelled, her tone catching one doctor's attention, who stopped and caught her arm.

"Miss English, please," he said gently yet firmly, stopping her in her tracks. "Officer Van De Kamp is not well. We are taking him to a place that is safer for him for his current condition."

"He was shot!" Cara exclaimed, pointing at the rolling bed. She started after it again, the doctor following alongside her. "Why is he in a jacket?"

"William is experience episodes of extreme violence. The jacket is for his own protection."

"What about-"

"Miss English, please," the doctor said, stopping her again. "We need to transport him immediately. You are free to see him when he is secured."

She didn't know whether it was the exhaustion, the stress, or the downside of all the caffeine she had drank earlier that made her stop and watch as they rolled Will away, but in the moment she did know she felt incredibly helpless. Fearing she would lose track of the herd, she started following them, determined to not rest until she had her answers.

* * *

8:02 AM

"Miss English?"

The gentle touch on her shoulder was enough to completely startle Cara, who hadn't realized she had failed to her own commitment of seeking the truth before she would rest. Exhaustion must have gotten the best of her, she concluded, not remembering when she dozed off.

"Miss English, you're able to see the patient now," the nurse said softly as Cara groomed the flyaway hairs from her braid behind her ears. Cara stood quickly, her eyes darting around for Will. "This way," the nurse said, gesturing. They walked in silence down a hallway that Cara didn't remember seeing before, twisting and turning so much that she wasn't absolutely sure of her bearings any longer. When they finally reached the door, the nurse opened it, and Cara stepped inside to a viewing room, which wasn't what she expected. A row of doctors turned around to her; they were standing in front of a large window to what appeared to be a padded room. "Officer English," one of them said, stepping toward her. "Good morning."

"Where is he?" she asked, fearing the worst.

The doctors who were viewing through the window stepped aside, parting so there was enough room for Cara to see Will standing in the corner of a padded room, still wearing the straitjacket. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw he was standing there, staring at the wall.

"What have you done to him?!" she exclaimed, shocked at his drug-induced state.

"Officer English, he is a danger to himself and until his brainwaves return to normal, he needs to be secured for evaluation," the first doctor who greeted her replied.

"What do you mean?" Cara questioned, stepping as close to the window as she could.

"William Van De Kamp is showing unusual brain activity that needs to be monitored for his own health and safety."

"Such as?"

"Think of it this way," another man stepped out from the side of the viewing room, giving a small smile to Cara, "William's brain is currently operating on overdrive. If we don't help him to relax soon, he could possibly have a stroke." The man crossed to Cara, sticking his hand out for a shake. She took it reluctantly. "Doctor George Weitz," he introduced himself. "Hospital psychologist."

"What caused this?" Cara asked, turning back to Will, who hadn't moved.

"We aren't sure at this time, but we have some more experts in the field flying in to evaluate his condition this afternoon."

Cara noticed the various monitors and their corresponding feed from the headset that connected to Will, the data whirling and making absolutely no sense to her. "For example," Dr. Weitz said, leading her to view one of the monitors, "here is William's reactional data being recorded. See this spike?" Dr. Weitz pointed to a jump on the screen. "This is the exact moment you walked in the door."

"What makes that special? He knows me."

"Aah, yes, but the normal reaction would have been ten times less, even under the most heightened circumstances. The human brain doesn't even begin to enter half the stage William's brain is currently in during the two most highly active episodes - epileptic seizure and orgasm." Cara turned back to Will, who hadn't moved a millimeter still. "His brain waves are connecting at a speed not witnessed before by anyone here."

"So …" Cara said slowly, going back to her place in the window, "... how do you treat him?"

"That is why we have experts coming," Dr. Weitz replied.

All of a sudden, the monitors began flaring wildly, beeping and lights furiously conducting a crazed symphony. Will was still standing frozen; the doctors rushed to the monitors in confusion. Cara turned and looked at their state of chaos, unsure what was happening. It was then that she was faced with a large bang on the glass directly in front of her, which startled her back to Will, now with his head pressed up against the glass right in front of her. Cara watched in horror as he screamed to her.

"HELP! HELP ME!"

Her mouth dropped open, her heart breaking for Will as his eyes locked with hers. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" he screamed, then quickly crashing to the floor on his knees, yelling in agony.

"Do something!" Cara screamed to the doctors. Dr. Weitz took her by the arm and pulled her away from the window. "Let me go!" she protested.

"Officer," Dr. Weitz said firmly, "you cannot be in here. You risk harming Will with your presence. You need to leave immediately."

"He's in pain!"

"You need to leave, Officer. Now!"

Tearing herself away from Dr. Weitz, she looked back at Will, who now stood again, breathing heavily as he locked eyes with her. Sensing she wouldn't leave on her own, Dr. Weitz pushed Cara out of the room as she watched in shock at Will's body reeling again with pain.

When the door to the viewing room clicked shut and locked, Cara knew she had to do something to help Will, no matter the cost. Something wasn't right, and she would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

9:44 AM

Given the circumstances, it wasn't hard for Cara to request an emergency leave of absence from the Chief. She had a week of time banked, as well as some other time given to her by the district, which she assumed was for circumstances like hers, such as your partner almost killing you in a psychotic rage. As she turned in her badge and gun, which was customary to do when on leave, she left the precinct for home to shower and change. She had work to do, and it would take time without the resources at the station. However, she was determined to find answers fast for Will, regardless.

Back at her apartment, Cara was freshly showered and in the process of changing when her phone rang. Buttoning her jeans and slipping on her cream sweater over her lacy nude-colored bra, she picked up her iPhone and hit the green talk button, noticing the number was blocked. "Hello?"

"Officer English, this is Doctor Weitz. I received your information from-"

"How is he? What's wrong?" Cara interrupted.

"We need you to come immediately. There has been an escalation in his condition."

"I'm on my way."

Cara hung up the phone, letting her long blonde hair finish drying naturally into silky waves as she grabbed her keys, coat and wristlet, heading out the door.

As she approached her car, ready to click the key fob to unlock it, another car pulled up alongside hers. The backseat passenger rolled a tinted window down; she could see a gun aimed at her from the person inside. "Get in the car," the man demanded rather quietly, as to not make a scene. Cara hesitated, realizing she was without her gun and only left with her pocket knife that she always kept on her person. "Now," the man said gruffly.

Cara swallowed deeply, trying to mask her fear the best she could. She slowly approached the car, her hand sweaty as she opened the door. "Get in," the man repeated. She complied, sitting on the dark fabric seat, her belongings still in hand. "Shut the door," the man demanded. Perhaps it was her fear, but it was only then that Cara realized the man with the gun had an English accent. She once again followed his direction, closing the door as the car pulled out quickly into the traffic. "Hand me your belongings," the man said, his palm open. She gave everything to him, fearing that now that he had her things, he would begin what she could imagine would be the most painful part of her abduction.

"Miss English," the man said, lowering his gun slightly, "your partner William is in grave danger."

This wasn't what Cara was expecting. "Who are you? How do you know my-"

"There is no time for formalities," the man said abruptly. "I didn't come from Somerset to chit chat. You are running against two clocks at the present, one which holds your partner's life in the balance and another that holds a larger purpose."

Cara's eyes narrowed. "What kind of danger?"

"The kind that cannot be spoken of without sacrifice," the man replied grimly. Cara noticed he was maybe only a few years older than she, and his hands were extremely well manicured.

"What kind of sacrifice?"

"Miss English," the man said, "William's current mental condition isn't happenstance. It was triggered by something that hasn't been seen for many, many years." He pursed his lips, then continued. "A series of events has been set to occur long before you or I were born, none of which can be altered by ordinary men."

"Are you talking another 9-11?"

"September 11th, while tragic, pales in comparison to what lies ahead." The man shifted in his seat. "These events will occur all over the world, with no one to stop them."

"So then we are all in danger, not just Will."

"You don't yet understand," the man replied, slightly agitated. "A group of men known as the Syndicate worked previously to counteract these events, even sacrificing the lives of their loved ones for collateral to those who will be responsible for the destruction, all to die by the hand of those whom they made the deal with."

"A war?"

"A war to end all wars."

"Why is Will in more danger than anyone else?"

The man sighed, rubbing his eyebrows with his free hand. "Those who came before me worked tirelessly to successfully create a weapon to use against the assailants in the upcoming attacks, some of which were successful and some which were not. William's design is the most successful of these creations."

"Wait … what? Did you just say William is a 'design'?"

"There is no time for disbelief," the man said sternly, waving his gun. "You were chosen to protect William _because_ of your beliefs!"

Her being 'chosen' for something she didn't understand confused her even more. "...What?!"

"Miss English." The man was growing impatient. "William is the key to the enemy's undoing. He holds more power than even he is fully aware of. You were assigned to protect him, and I am giving you this to ensure he is saved." He handed her a small bottle encasing a syringe of liquid. "With each passing moment he is bound and sedated in the hospital, they are draining his power away. This is their intention. He will becoming powerless, therefore useless to them if you do not get this to him within the next 72 hours."

"Who is 'them'? And what is this?" Cara held the bottle up angrily. She felt the car jerk to a halt at the command of the man with the gun. Cara noticed they were near the city's sanitation collection area; heaps of garbage were viewable in the distance from the window behind the man with the gun.

"'They are everywhere. People you know, just in disguise. The time is coming, December 21 is the recorded date of arrival. Without William to intercede in the events beforehand, all hope is lost for mankind." The man seemed so sincere as he gave Cara's belongings back to her. "Take the vial and administer it to William within 72 hours. He is growing weaker by the minute. They don't yet know how to kill someone like William, or if it's even possible, so they will strip away all the functions they can in the meantime."

"What do you mean 'someone like Will'?" Cara asked, taking her belongings carefully.

"Get out of the car," the man ordered. In a moment of hesitation, Cara jumped as the man turned the gun on the driver, killing him instantly with a bullet to the head. "My grandfather died for this truth in a much similar fashion. See to it that it wasn't in vain. Get out of the car."

Cara opened the door slowly, her mind reeling from all that had just happened. He rolled the window down as she shut the door, leaning toward her. "Trust no one, Cara English," he said grimly, pulling the trigger and shooting himself in the head.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

University Medical  
10:02 AM

The viewing room was dark on purpose, the light kept at a minimum to reduce the surges of violence William experienced as he battled what no one, including himself, understood. For whatever reason, it seemed triggered by unusual amounts of light exposure, similar to a person suffering with a migraine. Will's mind was a twisted, chaotic mess of sounds, thoughts, feelings and white nose that he couldn't pinpoint. It was as if he was trapped in a tiny room with several different radios and televisions set on their highest volumes, all vying for his attention. Different languages, ones he had never heard spoken, flowed through his mind like ocean waves, rising and crashing with no end. He couldn't control any of it, and it was wearing him down physically.

At times, he would pace around the padded room like a caged animal, snapping at random moments into hysterics. Otherwise, he was frozen completely still, as if the constant barrage of stimuli literally weighed him down, unable to move.

"His blood pressure is too high," Dr. Weitz said, examining one of the many monitors tracking Will's every move. He was having trouble with the recommended procedure from the panel of experts that had just flown in at the FBI's request.

"We need to chart his abilities," one of the expert doctors insisted. "The cases we've seen that compare, in them the subject is able to complete the rounds of testing with little to no consequence."

Dr. Weitz frowned. "His partner is on her way, he has listed her as his emergency contact-"

"We cannot wait for anyone," another doctor said, his voice slow, deep. He stepped closer to Dr. Weitz. "He must be treated and to do so we will need to have him demonstrate his abilities."

"Doing what?" Dr. Weitz asked.

"Psychological evaluations," the deep voice doctor replied.

"How will that help him?"

"It will help us to understand if he is dealing with what we think he is," the first doctor said smoothly with a smile that made Dr. Weitz feel uncomfortable. "You may leave now, Doctor. We will oversee his progress from here."

Dr. Weitz wasn't too sure about the experts plan of action, but given their credentials, he nodded slowly. "I will stay to observe," he said, making sure they knew that he would still be in their hair for a little while longer.

The four doctors who flew in looked at each other and then to Dr. Weitz. "Of course," the deep voiced one replied. He turned to the doctor who first spoke, nodding. The other doctor turned and retrieved two of the security guards that were posted outside the door. "Bring him in, cuffed. Have him sit at the table."

The security guards replied with an unsure "Yes, Doctor," under their breath, going to the doorway to the padded cell, where William stood silently facing a wall. Knowing the reputation William had gained in a short amount of time, the taller of the two well-built guards approached William with caution. Once he reached William, he glanced back at his companion, seeing the other guard's weapon drawn. "Van De Kamp," the guard said gruffly, "Don't try anything. We will shoot you."

The guard saw William swallow, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down as his jaw was clenched tight. The guard was able to remove the jacket with ease because William didn't protest. He remained motionless, his eyes fixed ahead. "Now hold still," the guard barked, cuffing William's hands roughly behind him. Again, William didn't move an inch, still staring straight ahead.

As the guard led William out of the cell, another explosion of pain surged through William's head as they got closer to the doorway. He yelled, pulling against the cuffs the officer had out on him, the guard trying to keep control. The second guard, closer to the door, raised a vial of sedatives at William. Thinking he was attempting to escape, the guard re-acted by trying to inject William in the arm. In all his years being a guard for this ward, the security officer couldn't understand what happened next.

William growled in agony, breaking the cuffs off of his hands like they were a toy, pieces of metal flying in all directions of the padded room. The two guards were blown back away from William by a large invisible force, pinning them again the walls of the room with William standing in the center, breathing heavily.

Dr. Weitz's eyes grew wide as he saw the events take place, but he nearly fainted when he saw the syringe the second guard was carrying whirl around in a circle in midair, then fly at bullet speed into the glass directly in front of the deep-voiced doctor, all without touching anything. The syringe was lodged deeply in the extra thick window, the force of its impact splintering the surrounding glass.

William turned slowly, looking first at the deep-voiced doctor, then at Dr. Weitz. As another surge of pain rushed through his body, William locked eyes with Dr. Weitz. At that exact moment, a flood of words entered into Dr. Weitz's mind as if by telepathy. _Help. Voices. Pain. Tests. Experiments. Killing me. Killing me! Killing me!_ Dr. Weitz was shocked; he knew it was William somehow communicating to him, and him alone, through his mind. _Impossible! _ Dr. Weitz thought in shock. Or was it?

As William ripped his headset off, the four doctors started to panic. They turned to Dr. Weitz, who was now understanding what William was saying - it was them, they were killing him and they knew it. _But he is a marvel of science! Why?_ He knew in that moment he had to protect William, to give him a chance to escape. He pushed one of the large monitors into two of the doctors, who fell beneath its weight, being knocked unconscious in the process. The deep-voiced doctor moved toward him and Dr. Weitz reached for a syringe on the tables behind him, hoping he would be able to defend himself. Despite his best attempt, he wasn't able to get to one in time, and the deep-voiced doctor grabbed him by the throat, lifting him in the air and choking him to death as he watched with a stone face.

The remaining doctor headed for William, who attacked him, breaking the doctor's arm as he grabbed him and threw him against the wall, rendering him unconscious with the others. William rushed to Dr. Weitz and attempted to free him, only to be struck by an intense blow of pain. William fell to the floor, hearing Dr. Weitz manage to barely speak. "Go! Go!" Dr. Weitz ordered William. "Run!"

Torn by wanting to save the doctor and wanting to escape, he hesitated long enough to see the doctor's neck snapped by the deep-voiced man, who turned and looked at William intently. William couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the man's face before him completely change into that of the sketch he remembered seeing at the precinct of the suspected murderer of the Terminal case.

The now shape-shifted man smiled darkly, approaching William to attack. With strength he never knew he had, William blocked the man, sending him flying backwards into the glass window, shattering it completely and toppling into the padded room. William watched in horror as the man stood, seemingly completely unharmed, shaking the glass off of himself and heading toward him again. William tore off down the hospital hallway, pushing through medical staff, equipment and security officers as he somehow managed to escape. It was as if he was following a GPS in his mind; he was running on autopilot, unaware of where he was going but somehow managing to make every right decision to get there.

When he finally made if out onto the street, he scanned his surroundings, his mental GPS taking a sudden change in direction. He followed his mind down the block to where a car was sitting in traffic. He banged on the glass furiously, splintering the passenger window with the palm of his hand.

Cara screamed at the sound of the impact of William's hand. When she realized it was her partner, she unlocked her door and he climbed in, crouching down in pain.

"Will!" she exclaimed, shocked and confused. Had he escaped? From what? Will crouched in his seat as he held his head, moaning in agony.

"Go, Cara! Drive south!" Will managed, still holding his head. Cara was still visibly in shock; she didn't know whether Will would attempt to kill her again or if he even meant to at all. She decided in that split second that she had to trust that he was doing what was needed. She heard the English man's words echoing back in her mind: _"You were chosen to protect him because of your beliefs."_ Cara wheeled the car around and drove away from the hospital, her heart racing and palms sweaty with fear.

Behind them in the entrance of the hospital, the shape-shifted man clenched his jaw, clearly agitated at the escape William had managed. He raised a finger to the Bluetooth in his ear, waiting for a moment as he placed the call. "We lost him. He's untraceable now."

"_How is that possible?"_

"He is somehow shielding our ability to track him."

"_Then this confirms what we know to be true about the project."_

The shape-shifted man paused, a slow smile spreading across his face as a revelation came to him that changed his strategy for going after William. "Not only the first project, but the counteraction measures as well."

"_See to it that both are terminated."_

"With pleasure."

* * *

"And in breaking news this morning, Doctor of Psychology George Weitz was found dead at University Medical Hospital. Police suspect missing psychiatric patient and police officer William Van De Kamp, who was recently admitted to the unit for attempting to kill his police partner, Cara English. The suspect is believed to be extremely dangerous and unstable, and should not be approached under any circumstances. Local police ask you to contact them at 555-4892 with any information regarding the whereabouts of the man you see on the screen."

Scully heard the news anchor's voice coming from the online video Mulder was watching clear across the house in the living room where she sat with a cup of coffee, reading the paper. She knew Mulder was still keeping up on the Hoboken case, why she had yet to figure out; though she had to admit that it was getting more twisted by the minute, and tragic for whoever shared her beloved son's moniker.

"Did you hear that?" Mulder asked, now padding into the room, a certain air of cheeriness in his voice at the thickening of the plot.

"I did," she replied, still occupied with the paper.

"Sounds like there's a crazy man on the loose," Mulder said suggestively, hoping her faith in his theories were restored with the developments.

"Not just one," Scully replied calmly, her eyebrow arched as she finally peered up from the paper to meet his gaze.

Mulder frowned at her accusation. "You still don't see anything?"

"Just a man who needs to let go."

"And do what?" Mulder said accusingly. "Take up golf?"

"Mulder ..." Scully was now annoyed at his childish reaction. "There's a time and a place for theories. But this is getting way out of hand. I mean, the guy was most likely an addict and is being controlled by his addiction."

"Now he's an addict ..."

"Mulder, I'm worried about you." Scully crumpled the paper, pressing it into her lap. "You want answers so badly that I feel like you're making them up."

"Scully," Mulder's voice was dark, "look me in the eye and tell me you don't see what I do. Because you're not the only one with theories. I am hypothesizing that you're too scared to admit that it's going to end."

"You know what?" Scully stood, now angry at Mulder's ignorant statement. "Maybe I am scared. Maybe I'm scared for the both of us. But I'm not the one going around making mountains out of thin air. THAT'S a person who is too scared to admit that they CAN'T handle what is to come."

"Scully-"

"Look, I'm going to go to work." Scully moved toward her purse and keys. "I don't have time for this."

She stormed out, more angry than she remembered being at him for quite some time. Mulder sighed heavily, his heart aching for her and for the truth he knew somehow existed in what was happening across the country.

* * *

"Will ... where are we going?"

Cara had been blindly driving for 45 minutes, unsure where or why she was headed south. Will barely spoke during the ride; he clutched his head in his hands, rubbing his temples as he looked out the passenger window at the passing countryside. She dared not ask him what had happened at the hospital - she had to believe he would tell her when he was able. Cara didn't know whether he was stable enough to really establish a plan of escape, yet took him at his word when he directed her to drive south on the highway toward Virginia.

She knew they only had about another 45 minutes or so before they will be officially fugitives in the eyes of federal law; crossing state lines would attract much more attention.

"I can't let you do this," Will finally said softly, looking toward Cara, who kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead. She heard him swallow hard, struggling with the revelation of emotions. "You've got to just drop me here."

"No way," Cara replied, her eyes still on the road. "Not gonna happen."

"Cara, this has gone too far. I can't let you give up everything for me."

"Will ..." Cara snuck a sideways glance at him, "... You're all I have."

He knew she genuinely meant what she said, recalling her troubled past. Before the academy, Cara grew up with an abusive father and a passive mother who didn't protect her daughter for fear of becoming a victim as well. Though she never admitted it, he always had the sinking feeling that she had been not only physically and verbally abused, but sexually as well. Will had a theory that Cara's love of the extraordinary and unexplained came from a desire to escape her reality as a child, finally gaining freedom as a teen who slept on friend's couches and worked odd jobs after running away from her home in northern New Jersey. Because of her rough exterior, no other family would take her in, so she never had any true family - until she met Will.

Will had come to New Jersey when he was 17 after being taken in by his aunt on his mother's side shortly after the car accident that killed both of his parents in Casper, Wyoming, where he was born and raised. Though he appreciated his aunt's hospitality, Will never felt at home in Hoboken. It was a high school friend's father, a detective in NYC, who saw the potential in him for a career in law enforcement. Perhaps it was due to the unusual strength he displayed in the high school wrestling team, or his careful, calculated demeanor that suited the field, but when Will joined the academy after graduation, he finally felt at home - as if his purpose was fulfilled in protecting and serving. Shortly after his graduation from the academy, his aunt passed away from an aggressive strain of cancer that claimed her life in only three short months after being diagnosed.

Will first met Cara at a tactical training course during what is known as Hell Week at the academy. She first witnessed his stellar fighting abilities in hand-to-hand combat, him becoming the envy - and the target - of the other male recruits in their class. During a period of off-duty that week, Will had been severely beaten by a gang of the jealous recruits. It was Cara who came to his aid, using natural herbal remedies to reduce the swelling of his face from the abuse he had just taken. Though he refused her help at first, she wouldn't take no for an answer, and he became fond of her whimsical ideas and her adventurous spirit. She had incredible tenacity and a tough-as-nails facade that kept everyone at arm's length - everyone except for Will.

He wasn't sure why she had chosen to trust him as she did with relative ease, but it was evident that even now, as she risked everything to tow him across state lines to an unknown location, she valued him more than perhaps even herself.

"Cara-"

"It's not up for debate, Will." Cara made eye contact with Will briefly, her eyes flicking away quickly as she saw the intensity in his. "Just give me an address or something."

"I don't have one," Will murmured, unsure if he should reveal the strange sensations he had felt ever since yesterday afternoon, including his new internal GPS that seemed to direct him to where he should be going.

"Okay ..." Cara said slowly, "... then give me a city, at least."

"Alexandria," Will replied softly, sighing deeply at the lost battle between he and Cara to preserve what little of her career - and life - she had left before ending up in jail for aiding and abetting a fugitive.

The silence between them continued for another couple hours, each lost in their own thoughts of the last 24 hours. Cara had been having a usual morning yesterday, only to find herself in the most unusual of circumstances a day later. Will's sudden mental shift, the English man who held her at gunpoint, the way Will was shot, yet she noticed he displayed no indicators that he was even in pain. She absentmindedly wondered if his skin would show any physical signs of bullet entry. _Okay, easy with the sci-fi theories, Cara, _she scolded herself mentally.

It was also confusing why police didn't seem to be following her, why no one had called her cellphone. She would've imagined by now they would be facing more challenges, perplexed as to the reason for the lacklustre cat-and-mouse game that was occurring.

Some three and a half hours later, and with strangely accurate directions from Will, Cara put the car in park in front if the small, gray house in Virginia. She glanced over at her partner, assuming she would see a sense of recognition at their arrival there - instead, she was faced with a man who looked just as perplexed as she to be in the DC suburbs.

"Well," she said quietly, "this is it."

Cara palmed the small bottle she had received from the English man in her coat pocket as she waited for a response from Will. She knew he had just smashed her window with a bare hand only hours ago, and she could only imagine what he could do to her if he felt in danger. Yet, knowing the risks, it was now over 24 hours since the incident first occurred and she only had two more days left before the effectiveness of the syringe contents expired. But what exactly was in the bottle? Could she trust a man who had held her at gunpoint to save Will? Did Will even need saving?

With a sudden turn, Will faced Cara, his eyes peering deep into hers, and she dropped the bottle from her hand in her pocket.

"Do you know the person who lives here? Is it family?" she asked hesitantly.

"No."

"Okay ... is it a family friend?"

"No."

"A neighbor?"

"No."

"A mentor?"

"Cara!" Will exclaimed angrily. "I don't know!"

"It's okay, Will," she said softly, considering this to potentially be a disaster. "We'll go together."

"No," he said gruffly, tearing off his seat belt. "Stay here."

Cara grabbed Will's arm as he started to get out of the car. "Will! You're insane! People know what happened yesterday, as well as today! Don't you think this guy may have seen the news?"

"I don't have many options left, Cara," Will said sternly, taking Cara's hands off his arm with ease, grabbing her by the wrists.

"Then let me come with you," she pleaded, wincing to herself at the tight grip he had on her wrists.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not. I'm telling you I am."

A moment of thick tension-laden silence hung over them like a proverbial dark cloud, Will still grasping Cara's wrists. She felt uncomfortable; not because of his strong grasp on her, but because of the darkness she saw in his eyes. She felt as if her innermost thoughts were somehow seeping out of her, being read like an open book by her partner, who relaxed his grip on her wrists, carefully laying them down on her lap. He continued to examine her eyes, his breathing slowing to a restful pace that allowed her to relax as well. Cara's lips parted as she watched Will take one of her hands in his, stroking her flesh with his thumb. He raised it to his mouth, placing a lingering, tender kiss on it. Then in haste, he release her hand, throwing open the door of the car and unintentionally slamming it behind him.

He moved fast, unconcerned with his current state of dress in hospital issued scrubs and tennis shoes. Cara barely had time to gather her thoughts and zip her coat before before she saw Will knocking roughly on the door of the little gray house they had parked in front of. She quickly exited the car, hoping Will hadn't made what she thought was the most brazen mistake he could have made.

She was speechless when she saw a man with salt and pepper hair in a Marine-style cut, dressed in a white tee and jeans, his eyes narrowing at Will in anger.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"You're John Doggett, correct?" Will said firmly, Cara joining him at his side.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" John Doggett replied, unimpressed.

However, his face changed very quickly as he heard Will say, "I'm William Van De Kamp."


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

The man with the salt and pepper hair, who Will had just identified out of thin air, looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Impossible," John Doggett said, shaking his head.

"Wait," Will grabbed the door before Doggett could slam it in his face; Doggett was shocked with the apparent strength Will displayed, his face slowly softening.

Doggett took a long look at Will, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "Holy shit," he muttered. "Monica!" Doggett yelled over his shoulder. "Take a look at this!"

Within a few moments, a dark-haired woman appeared behind Doggett's shoulder, clearly shocked at the sight of Will. "John?" she asked softly, glancing over at Cara, then to Doggett.

"Monica, this is William Van De Kamp," Doggett said to Monica Reyes, gesturing forward with his head. He heard an audible gasp from Monica, who stepped closer to the pair on their porch. "I know, right?" Doggett commented, still staring hard at Will. "Spitting image."

"Oh my God," Monica said, swallowing hard. "But … how?"

"I don't know," Doggett muttered, glancing over at Cara. "Who are you?"

"Cara English," Cara stammered, unsure of what the two people who stood in front of them were insinuating or capable of.

"John," Monica said quickly, "they were on the news today."

"For what?" Doggett asked, directing the question more toward Will, who still had the door held open.

"Killing a doctor in a Hoboken hospital," Monica replied, noticing the visible shift in Will's demeanor at the accusation. Cara's eyes grew wide at the news, her eyes shifting from Doggett to Will.

"I didn't kill anyone," Will said firmly. "They were trying to kill me."

"Who's they?" Doggett asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Will spat, his eyes narrowing at Doggett.

The two men stared at each other, the tension between them thick. It was Monica's gentle touch on Doggett's shoulder that broke the awkwardness, her voice steady and sure. "Come in, William. You too Cara."

Doggett glanced at Monica, who nodded softly, assuring him that her gut feeling was good about the duo that stood in front of them. With a small nod, Doggett opened the door wider and gestured for Cara to come in. With a hesitant glance up at Will, Cara stepped inside the house, Will following closely behind.

Cara saw Doggett deadbolt and lock the door, turning and facing them with his hands on his hips. "I don't understand," he said, examining Will. "You should be ten years old."

"Wait, what?" Will said, stepping toward Doggett.

"Please," Monica said, gesturing toward the couch. "Sit."

Cara reluctantly sank into the sofa, Monica following suit as the two men remained standing, facing each other defensively.

"How the hell do you figure I should be ten years old?" Will asked, perplexed.

"Because you were born in 2001."

"That's absurd. I was born in 1987."

"No, you werent," Monica interjected. "I should know. I delivered you."

Will's head dropped, shaking it in rejection of the "facts" that were presented to him. "This was a mistake," he said to Cara. "Let's go."

"Wait," Monica said. "I bet we can tell you a few things about yourself that no one else knows. Then would you trust us?"

Will's eyes narrowed at Monica. "Try me."

"Well …" Monica inhaled deeply. "You have unexplainable strength."

"I work out," Will said dryly.

"Damn, and the same sarcasm as your father," Doggett muttered.

"Will," Monica said, her glare chastising Doggett as she stepped toward Will, "you hear things, don't you?" Cara's lips parted, her eyes shooting to Will, who looked down at the floor. "You hear people's thoughts."

Cara breathed heavy in anticipation of Will's response. It would explain the odd feeling she had in the car earlier of what seemed like him trying to draw out her innermost secrets. She frowned at Will's reply. "Yeah. I see dead people too."

Monica wasn't swayed by Will's resistance. "You struggle with opposite forces. Darkness and light. Your whole life, back and forth between good and evil."

"Doesn't everyone?" Will challenged, glancing over at Cara.

"You know what I mean," Monica said sternly. "It's an intense battle, not the average struggle. You've never felt at home anywhere. Or that you belonged."

"This is bullshit," Will growled, grabbing Cara's hand and pulling her to stand. "Anyone could spout loose information like this as facts. Let's go." Will protectively pushed Cara forward, blocking her as Doggett stepped closer.

"William …" Doggett's voice was deep, calm. "You can't hide who you are forever."

"You know nothing about me," Will said darkly, closing the gap between Doggett and himself.

"You're the one who came to us!" Doggett challenged.

"That was my first mistake," Will spat.

Cara jumped as the china cabinet in the dining room next to them shattered, the glass seemingly self-combusting from the inside as shards of it shot outward toward them, rather than inward as it would if something had hit it. She still ducked, thinking it was a round fired into the home; however, she slowly stood when she realized no one else was affected by the strange occurrence.

"Hmm … still like controlling things with your mind, William?" Doggett taunted, trying to make Will realize they knew more about him than he even knew himself.

"Dammit!" Will yelled, pinning Doggett up against the wall. "Who the hell are you?"

"Easy, son," Doggett said sincerely. "Easy. We're not the enemy." Doggett knew Will must have read his thoughts of fear for his life, as he felt Will's grasp loosen slightly.

"Tell me who you are!" Will demanded, shaking with rage.

"We're friends of your parents," Doggett said firmly.

"My parents are dead," Will replied darkly.

"Those people might have raised you, but they aren't your parents." Doggett winced as Will strengthened his grip. "Okay, son. Just relax. We can tell you everything you need to know. But you have to trust us."

"Will." Cara's hand was gentle on Will's back, the warmth of it sending an unexplained shiver up his spine. "Will, let him go."

Doggett watched the visible struggle in Will's face as he was slowly released by Cara's request. Though he was obviously intrigued by Will's reappearance as an adult with all of the powers that were once thought to be lost to him, he was increasingly curious about the woman who stood next to him, wondering how she seemed to calm him with a mere touch.

Will stepped back, Doggett stepping toward Monica, who took his arm gently. Monica gave a nervous smile and laugh. "Are you hungry?" she asked them. "Let me make you something."

Without waiting for a reply, Monica slipped away into the kitchen, filling glasses of water and bringing them to the coffee table for Will and Cara. Taking the cold water gratefully, Cara sipped it as she sat on the couch, Will next to her in an armchair.

"Sorry about the cabinet," Will mumbled.

"Wait," Cara interjected, "are you saying _you_ did that?" Will nodded solemnly. "But-"

"Cara," Monica's voice was gentle as she brought out some snack foods and fresh fruit that was already chopped from the fridge, "there is much to talk about."

"But how-"

"I want to know about my parents," Will interjected to Doggett on purpose, wanting to avoid the revelations about himself at the present.

"Well …" Doggett leaned back in the armchair that faced Will. "... where to begin? Their names are Fox Mulder and Dana Scully."

"I have a father named Fox?" Will asked, perplexed.

"It was the sixties," Doggett said with a small smile. "I'm sure your grandparents thought it was … clever."

"What about them? My grandparents?"

"They've all passed, William. Much of your family has. Nearly all that is left are your parents."

"And who are they? What do they do? Why did they give me up?" Cara could sense the sorrow in Will's voice as he demanded answers from Doggett, who nodded grimly.

"Look, it wasn't easy for them. They love you dearly. In fact, your mother had to make the decision alone and it nearly killed her."

"Why? What was wrong with me that I couldn't be kept?"

"Nothing, William," Monica said softly, coming to sit beside Cara. "That was where the danger was."

"That I was 'perfect'?" Will wasn't following and his sarcastic nature got the best of him.

"William," Doggett took control of the conversation, "your parents were FBI agents assigned to work on what became known as the X-Files."

"Oh my God," Cara breathed. "I've heard of them." She heard Will mutter under his breath at her recognition. "But weren't they all just myths?"

"Oh no," Doggett replied. "They are very real." Doggett turned to Will. "They are your father's passion, and your mother was assigned to work with him, originally to debunk his work."

"But she ended up being his closest ally," Monica said with a smile, recalling the last time she saw them together.

After a couple hours and many bowls of pretzels and fruit, Doggett and Monica had relayed the entire story of Mulder, Scully, the X-Files, aliens, Syndicate, tests, clones, hybrids, invasions and super soldiers to Will and Cara, complete with photos of them and even some old files Doggett managed to replicate for his own use. Naturally, Cara was extremely intrigued, connecting the dots easily while Will resisted, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"So … where are they now?" Will asked, picking up a photograph of Mulder and Scully and looking at Scully intently, imagining what his mother might be like.

* * *

At that exact moment across the country, Scully froze in the hallway of the hospital she worked in, an amazing sensation hitting her that she had never experienced before. She gasped, shocked at the clarity of the words that entered her mind: _"Where are you, Mom?" _

Reaching out to the wall for support, Scully's pulse quickened, squeezing her eyes tightly in disbelief. _This just can't be …_

Assuming a medical issue, a nurse nearby rushed to her aid. Scully heard her voice asking her if she was alright, but was focusing too much on the words in her mind she heard in a man's voice:

"_Where are you?"_

* * *

"Last we heard, Oregon," Monica said, sipping some hot coffee she had brewed for the group.

"Why Oregon?" Will asked.

"Because of Bellefleur, right?" Cara interrupted, receiving a quick glance from Will.

"They never said," Monica replied. "We just know that Dana wanted to get away from it all after Mulder was exonerated."

"William," Doggett said softly, leaning forward, "do you know what you're capable of?"

Cara's eyebrow arched, watching Will as he leaned back in his chair. "I suppose I'm great at breaking glass," he said with a smirk.

Doggett gave him a sideways grin. "Oh, you can do more than that."

"Because of the mutated egg?" Cara asked.

"Well, there's the tricky part," Doggett said with a sigh. "When you were a baby, you were suppose to be injected with magnetite, which would normalize you to a regular person … like me."

"I am normal," Will defended.

"Come on, Will," Cara said quietly. "I think the china cabinet begs to differ." Will shot her a look, still not wanting to admit what he had unknowingly did with his mind in the hospital. Cara looked at Doggett intently. "So magnetite is Will's kryptonite?"

"Cara," Will grumbled, "I'm not Superman."

"You're the closest thing to him that's ever really existed," Doggett replied in a serious tone. "William, you were created organically with powers that are anything but natural. Once you come to accept that, you will know how to control them." Doggett glanced over at the china cabinet, then back to Will.

"You must believe, William," Monica said sternly, her eyes fixed on the young man that reminded her so much of Mulder in the physical sense, but Scully in her doubt. "You can't keep fighting it."

"Look, I know how it sounds, believe me," Doggett said with a sigh. "But honest to God, this makes more sense to me now than normal stuff does at times." He glanced over at Monica. "Women in particular." Monica frowned at Doggett, then gave him a smile that made Cara realize they were more than just working partners.

"It's a lot to ask one guy to learn about himself in a day," Will said, rubbing his temples.

"My guess is," Doggett said, leaning back in his seat, "you've suspected things for a while."

As Will searched Doggett's face for the meaning behind his statement, Cara's eyes widened with a sudden revelation.

"Wait …" Cara stood, which Will knew that it meant she was coming up with a theory. He smiled to himself at the nuance of hers, imagining the wheels turning in her mind. "... Will," Cara looked down at him, "what if somehow there was magnetite present in the Terminal?"

"The Terminal?" Monica asked, unsure.

"It's where this all started," Cara explained. "Will began to lose control in the Terminal in Hoboken. He was overpowered by something."

Doggett's head turned to Will. "Yet, you're fine now?"

Realizing he had been without incident for some time, Will nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am."

"Describe what happened before," Monica said, leaning in closer.

"There were voices," Will said softly. "So many of them."

"And white noise?" Doggett asked.

"Yes," Will confirmed.

Cara stopped pacing, snapping her fingers. "Will, they were giving you magnetite in the hospital, not just sedatives!" she exclaimed. "All of that was to try to take away your powers!"

"But that doesn't make sense," Doggett countered. "If magnetite was to take away your powers, then how come they were activated instead?"

"Maybe it wasn't the magnetite that activated it …" Monica nodded, continuing her thought. "Maybe it was a fragment. John, remember the file about Mulder's reaction to the ship fragment?" she directed at Doggett. He nodded. "I think someone was trying to flush William out. They used a fragment to see if the magnetite he received as a child worked, to determine if he was still a threat."

"I think you're right," Doggett agreed. "Then they tried injecting you with magnetite to see if it would kill you. Only, it wasn't enough."

"And they couldn't have figured a perfect stranger would die trying to save my life," Will added solemnly, remembering his last image of Dr. Weitz with a shudder.

"Okay, but why not hunt us down now?" Cara asked. "Why is no one looking for us?"

The group sat silent, unsure of what the reason could be. Their rolling theories had come to a complete standstill, the silence thick in the air. "They're changing strategy," Will finally said, standing, an overwhelming sensation of remorse filling him.

Doggett slowly nodded, realizing the reality of the situation. "They're going to try to kill your father. They're going after Mulder."

"What?" Will asked, confused. That wasn't what he had meant.

"It was prophesied that you, being controlled by both darkness and light, would serve the light so long as your father lives," Doggett said quietly. "Should your father die, you would serve the darkness."

Monica whispered, "They can't overcome you, so they will take your choice away."

Will picked up the photo of his parents from the coffee table, tracing his finger around the shape of Mulder's head. "Then I need to find him," he said firmly, determined.

* * *

Another unexplainable jolt ran through Scully in the hallway. She had dismissed the nurse earlier, but wasn't able to fend off the swarm of medical staff that came to her aid as she dropped to the floor, the weight of the man's words in her mind playing on every emotion she held deep in her heart for her long-lost son:

"_I will find you. I will find you both."_

* * *

"What I don't understand is, how did you age into an adult?" Doggett asked. "You're fifteen years older than you should be!"

"Maybe he was given an accelerant of some sort, to try and change who he is," Monica theorized.

"For what purpose?" Doggett asked, still perplexed.

"Maybe they didn't expect him to survive it," Monica continued. "What if whoever is trying to kill you now was trying to alter you as a child as well?"

"And made me an adult?" Will asked in disbelief.

"It's possible. Or maybe you were designed to mature rapidly."

"Whoa," Will said, sitting back in his seat. "'Designed'?"

"Or what if someone was trying to help you," Monica continued. "To give you more strength, which then turned you into an adult faster."

"You'd be more of a threat as an adult than as a child."

"Listen," Will interrupted, slightly bothered by the banter about him. "I appreciate all of the theories about this, but we need to get on the road." He glanced at Doggett, as if to say he had enough for one day, and Doggett nodded.

"Let's get you packed," Monica said.

It took another half hour to formulate a plan for finding Mulder and Scully, as well as for Will and Cara to both pack bags of borrowed clothing and toiletries from their new friends.

Doggett tucked a wad of cash into Will's hand as everyone stood in the doorway, preparing for their goodbyes. Will began to protest, but Doggett wasn't giving an inch. "Thank you," Will said softly, slipping the money into the pocket of his jeans he borrowed from Doggett.

"Tell them we say hi," Doggett replied with a smile.

Will picked up his and Cara's bags, giving a small smile to him and Monica. "We will." He began to leave, stepping out into the cold January day when he noticed Cara wasn't beside him.

"Will, I'll be right out," Cara said quickly, flashing him a smile for reassurance. "I just wanted to use the bathroom before we go."

Hesitantly, he nodded, turning his back on Cara as she slipped back into the house, pulling Monica by the hand. Once the door was shut behind them, Cara pulled out the bottle from her coat pocket, showing it to Doggett and Monica.

"I need you to take a sample of this," Cara said softly and quickly. "I need to know what it is."

"Where did you get this?" Doggett asked.

"It doesn't matter," Cara replied. "I need to know what it contains and what it is used for within 24 hours."

Monica looked to Doggett, who took the bottle hesitantly. "Okay," he said, going into the kitchen to extract a sample.

"Text me at this number," Cara said, rushing into the kitchen to scribble down her cell phone number. "Don't call. I can hide a text but not a call."

"Why do you need to hide this?" Monica asked, her voice laced with maternal concern.

"I was told Will was dying," Cara sighed, defeated in keeping the secret. "He only has 48 hours to live if I don't inject him with this."

"Told by who?" Doggett asked suspiciously.

"I was held at gunpoint in a car by an Englishman who gave it to me, claiming his 'grandfather had died for this truth' … then he shot himself." Cara bit her lip, the secret weighing on her still. "Please. Will is holding back. I know there is so much more that he knows, but has yet to come to terms with. I just want to be sure that I don't kill him in the process of trying to save his life."

"Okay," Doggett said with a nod. "We'll be in touch."

"Thank you," Cara whispered, taking the bottle from Doggett and rushing to the door so Will wouldn't suspect anything from her prolonged absence.

As Doggett held the sample, Monica touched his arm. "Do you think they will be okay?" she asked as he watched Cara climb into the driver's seat and pull away from the house.

"I sure hope so," Doggett replied softly, gripping the sample a little tighter.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Salem Hospital  
1:24 PST

"I'm looking for Dana Scully," Mulder panted, leaning on the information counter in Salem Hospital, hoping his rugged good looks would speed up the process of locating which room Scully was in. He flashed a smile at the young brunette nurse, who blushed a bit, quickly typing on the computer in front of her.

"Name?" she asked, her eyes glancing up at Mulder.

"Fox Mulder," he replied charmingly.

After a few keystrokes, the nurse handed him a visitor's pass that printed from the machine beside her. "She's in 4 North, Room 13," she replied, interrupting the unconscious drumming of Mulder's fingers. With another quick and grateful smile, he tore off toward the elevator, an abused and weathered bunch of flowers clutched in his hand.

He could barely stand the wait as the elevator climbed the floors. He knew the odds were great that he was making other people curious - possibly even nervous - at his impatience. As if to apologize, he gave yet another smile to the crowd behind him as he burst through the open elevator doors.

Mulder's gaze drifted up, checking the tags at the entries of the rooms for number 13. _What a number _… he thought to himself, wondering if Scully had picked up on the detail as soon as he did, or even cared.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her melodic voice, albeit a bit agitated - from a nearby room, which was, in fact, Room 13. Knocking on the room's door gently without being heard by Scully, Mulder stepped inside, flowers in hand, his eyes wide at her in her hospital gown, protesting with another doctor. "Really, Michael," she pleaded, "I'm fine."

"Dana, I just want to conduct the MRI to be thorough," the doctor named Michael replied, holding a chart in front of him. "You know you would do it too if you were me."

"Yes," Scully started, "but-"

"Hey there," Mulder said, catching Scully's attention. He made his way toward her, giving her the dilapidated bouquet. She sighed, smiling at him as she took it.

"Mulder …" she started, her voice conveying that she knew the flowers were a symbol of peace.

Michael smiled gratefully at Mulder for coming to his rescue. "I'll be back after you go down for your MRI to give you the results," he said, ducking out of the room and shutting the door behind himself.

"MRI? What happened, Scully?" Mulder's voice, though soft, filled the private hospital room, only challenged by the beeping of the blood pressure monitor Scully was hooked up to.

"Nothing!" Scully said impatiently. "I really don't even know why they called you."

"The intern said you fell," Mulder explained, knowing Scully was holding back as she usually did. "That you had what resembled a seizure."

"I didn't have a seizure. Mulder," Scully was clearly annoyed at the attention she was receiving, "I'm fine."

"Then why the MRI?" Mulder challenged, sitting on the edge of her hospital bed next to her, taking her hands in his.

"Because Michael-Doctor Ramirez-thinks it's necessary."

"Do you?"

"No! I'm fine!"

Mulder tilted Scully's head up with a finger to her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "What happened?" he asked gently, tenderly holding her face. "You look like you've been crying."

Unable to contain the surge of emotions any longer, Scully clicked her tongue in defeat, sighing as she tried to look away from Mulder while he held her face, her eyes brimming with tears. "Mulder," she breathed, a tear escaping her right eye, splashing onto his hand that cupped her cheek, "I think I heard William."

This wasn't the answer he was expecting; he wasn't prepared for this. "Heard him?" Mulder asked, puzzled at her choice of words.

She nodded into his hand. "Like, he spoke to me. Directly." Scully watched Mulder's brows furrow in thought or possibly confusion, and she chided herself for admitting what she felt happened. "I know it's not possible, but it really felt like it. And I-I didn't … couldn't … couldn't breathe."

Mulder's lips tightened, still staring into Scully's eyes. "What if it was possible?" he murmured, his thoughts running wild in his head. "What if he was speaking to you?"

"Mulder," Scully shook her head, "he can't. Not after what Jeffrey Spender did." He nodded slightly, recalling the story of how William was injected with magnetite as a baby during his absence. "Besides," she continued, "the voice I heard belonged to a man. Not a child. William would be ten. This … this was a man's voice."

"What did he say?" Mulder asked softly.

"'...I will find you. I will find you both.'" Taking Mulder's hand that was on her face in her own hand, she sighed. "Mulder, I just think I'm … stressed or something. And maybe after hearing that guy's name in New Jersey, I'm just imagining things."

"What do you _really_ think?" Mulder questioned, his voice serious and calm.

Another tear escaped Scully's eyes. "I just haven't been sleeping well," she said, downplaying her true feelings. "I think I'm just sleep deprived."

"You have been having nightmares a lot," Mulder commented, knowing Scully didn't realize he knew about the frequent times she would wake up in the middle of the night, softly crying. Her face changed as she understood he knew about her recurring dreams, though she never told them what they were about.

"Dammit, Mulder," Scully said in frustration, pushing his hands away.

"They're about William, aren't they?" he continued. She remained silent. "And in these dreams, is he a child or an adult?" Mulder waited patiently for her answer; the seconds ticked by slowly. Her facial expression was confirmation enough for him. "What does he look like?" he asked gently.

"He's so handsome," Scully said, proud of the son in her dreams. "So brave."

"Just like his mom," Mulder said with a smile. She smiled a bit, more tears running down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Mulder.

"Oh my God, Mulder," she breathed into his chest; he felt her tears soak through his shirt, "what if …" She stopped herself, her small body shaking with sobs.

"What if it's him," Mulder whispered into her hair, his own emotions running wild.

"But-" Scully pulled away. "How? And how could he be speaking to me when he doesn't have those powers?"

"I don't know, Scully," Mulder replied, tucking her hair behind her ears. "But I want to show you something." He pulled his smart phone out of his pocket, scrolling through a news article until he found what he was looking for. "Scully," he said, holding the photo on the phone out of sight, "is this him?"

Scully gasped loudly when she saw the photo of William Van De Kamp from Hoboken, shaking her head in disbelief. She refused to look at anything to do with the case, since most of the information was online, and she was trying to prove a point to Mulder by refusing to succumb to any research on it. The story hadn't reached their area on television, though she knew (according to Mulder) that since the two officers were now accused of crossing state lines, the case was in federal jurisdiction and it would be soon receiving more national attention. Her reaction betrayed any secrets she wished to keep from Mulder. "Mulder …" she whispered, staring at the picture. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know, Scully," Mulder answered, looking down at the picture of their son. He held Scully close as she held the phone in her hands, cradling it as if it were the baby he once held so long ago. "But if he is talking to you, then he must have found out who he really is somehow."

"But, who? And what information was he given?"

Mulder shook his head. "I don't know, but we need to find him. If he's able to do the things he used to, he's in a lot of danger."

* * *

Morris, IL  
2:19 AM CST

"Here," Will directed Cara. "This station is 24 hours."

Cara turned off the unlit country road she had been driving on toward the gas station Will gestured to on his right. As she stopped in front of the pump, she turned her engine off, resting her hands in her lap. Will shook his head, laughing at the patience she displayed, waiting what looked like for an attendant. "What?" she asked defensively.

"A 'Jersey Girl' through and through," he replied mockingly, buttoning up his coat. When she realized what he meant, she frowned.

"Hey, it's not my fault people in New Jersey don't pump gas."

"I'll get it," he said with a smile, opening the door and closing it quickly to avoid letting cold air in the car. She watched as his gloved hands opened the fuel door, then unscrewed the gas cap, installing the pump with ease.

Cara watched Will, stifling a yawn. She had to drive because Will's wallet, along with his driver's license, was back in University Medical in Hoboken. She didn't want to risk Will being pulled over by a police officer and have him be caught driving without a license. She figured they were in enough trouble already without the added burden of attracting local law enforcement at this point.

Her reverie was interrupted by a buzzing noise coming from her pocket. She fished out her iPhone, seeing a text message from Monica. She kept her phone in her lap, trying to shield it from Will, who was standing by the pump, feeding some cash into the machine to pay. She read the text to herself:

**The sample came back as matching the vaccine that is used to make Super Soldiers.**  
**Giving William it could kill him.**

Cara furiously texted the number back, wondering just how in the world Monica and Doggett were able to get results that quickly.

**What do I do? The man said he would die without it?**

Cara waited for a moment, glancing out the passenger door mirror at Will, who now was talking to an attendant. She nearly jumped at the buzz of her incoming text.

**Don't administer it.**

Cara squeezed her eyes tightly, her stomach unsettled and her pulse quickening with worry. She sent one final text.

**Are you sure?**

Moments passed.

**Yes.**

She leaned her head back against the headrest, unable to calm her mind down with her new instructions. Something didn't seem right. She knew she could trust Monica and Doggett, yet still felt a hesitation at the sight of the text message.

She was startled from her thoughts by Will, who opened the passenger door of the car quickly, climbing in to get out of the cold. Cara quickly tucked her phone in her pocket, trying to avoid looking guilty. Will glanced down at her hands, sensing she was hiding something. "There's a Super 8 Motel a few miles from here," he said, still looking at her lap. "I say we turn in for the night."

Cara nodded. "Sure," she said nonchalantly. She met Will's eyes with her own, noticing that his pupils were constricted as he looked at her - which was unusual, given the dark atmosphere they were in. She felt Will's eyes trained on her as she started the engine of the car, driving away from the gas station as Will directed her.

In less than ten minutes time, they pulled up to a small Super 8 Motel, the sign out front reading "Vacancy", which was reassuring to them both. Each were exhausted, needing a period of rest before continuing their journey. Locking the doors behind them, Cara tucked her car keys away, shivering at the cold winter air that hit her face for the first time in several hours. The pair rushed toward the office door, Will holding it open for Cara as she quickly stepped in, her hands tucked deeply in her coat pockets.

Will rang the service bell, which he saw startled a rather heavy-set man with curly reddish hair in the back room. The man scratched at his head, adjusting his pants and came to the desk. "One, right?" he asked, his eyes fixed on Cara; he smiled at his insinuation.

"No," Will said, his voice firm and anger evident. "Two."

"Oh, sure," the man said, his smile widening at Cara. He tossed Will's key in front of him, but gingerly gave Cara hers. "Rooms 68 and 70. That'll be ninety-five," he directed at Will gruffly.

Will peeled five twenty-dollar bills off the wad of cash he had in his pocket, tossing them on the counter. "Keep it," he said darkly, ushering Cara away toward the door. He gripped their bags tightly, the fury inside of him seemingly uncontrollable. He knew Cara was a beautiful woman who easily attracted the opposite sex, so he shouldn't have been surprised at the attention a beautiful woman with long blonde hair like herself would receive at a seedy motel in the middle of the night. Yet, his blood boiled as he perceived the manager's intentions, both from the man's insinuations and from what was unspoken, yet heard clearly, to Will.

When they located Cara's room, number 70, Will brought her bag into it for her, setting it down on the bed. He frowned to himself, realizing the creepy manager knew where she was staying, alone. "Dammit," he grumbled. "I need to get a phone." His cell was with his wallet, long gone at the hospital.

"We will need to get food anyway," Cara added. "I'll go in the morning before we head out and get you a prepaid one."

Will nodded. "I'll come with you."

Cara shook her head. "No, you won't. Bad enough you were talking to the attendant tonight. You should be laying low. My face isn't plastered everywhere, yours is."

"Your name is out there."

"So I pay in cash." Cara eyed Will. "Will, I'll be fine."

"I hate that-" Will stopped himself, swallowing hard and turning away. "I hate that you're carrying this burden."

"I chose it," Cara said softly, reaching for Will's hand. "I'm a police officer, Will. Not the girl you protected in the academy."

"Trust me, I know you're not that girl anymore," Will murmured, his voice soft yet strong. Cara felt a swarm of proverbial butterflies take flight in her stomach as she met Will's intense gaze. The skin of his hand was rough and masculine, yet incredibly warm, the heat of it radiating through her.

Cara licked her lips unconsciously, to which Will sharply inhaled. "It's late," Cara said, barely above a whisper.

Will nodded, slowly releasing her hand. "What time will you head out?"

"Around nine. I want to be back on the road for ten."

Will nodded again. "Okay," he said softly. "I'll see you then."

As she watched him leave, Cara pondered the rush of emotions that flooded her at just the sight of him. She knew intense circumstances could foster closeness, that studies showed that the opposite sex were more likely to attract to each other under dire situations. She silently feared he was completely void of feeling anything, and that what she felt in that moment was anything but circumstantial.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

St. Paul, OR  
7:32 AM PST

There was much research to be done on one William Van De Kamp by Mulder and Scully, though both agreed that whatever they sought should be kept far from everyone, even their most trusted allies. At this point, with the chaotic events surrounding William, they didn't want to draw any more attention to him, especially since he was now a fugitive.

Neither voiced their opinions on William's guilt after Scully caught up on the "facts" of the story, as presented by the news. Mulder was too afraid to press any issues, because he knew all Scully could think about was seeing her "baby" again.

However, Scully silently feared that seeing William - should it truly prove to be him - as an adult would be difficult, perhaps even too difficult. She was continuing to realize that not only would she have missed out on William's early childhood, but his teenage years and even his college years. It was increasingly hard for her to think about - her baby was possibly now a man, a man that might have killed someone just days before.

Mulder, on the other hand, was more concerned with the logistics of William's triumphant return, trying to figure out how to hide a person drawing increasing national attention in a town with less than 400 residents. Perhaps his picking a home in small town America wasn't the best choice in this case.

"Did you get anything yet?" Scully asked quietly, sipping her coffee. Mulder shook his head, grumbling at the computer screen in front of him.

"It's not like the old days, Scully," he replied with a frown. "All we've got is Google and a few old databases that we might be able to break into."

"Hmm." Scully's eyebrow began to arch. "What about Cara English?"

"All that keeps coming up are news articles."

"No social media accounts?"

"What, you think they're Tweeting right now?"

Scully rolled her eyes. "I think that any of those accounts would help us to establish connections, which might help us to narrow down a location."

"Scully," Mulder said, a train of thought barreling through his mind, "William said _he_ was going to find _us_, right?"

"Yes," Scully replied hesitantly.

"Why?"

Scully shrugged. "I don't know," she said softly.

"Who would've told him about us?" Mulder continued.

The question made Scully pause. "Skinner?" she suggested.

"Skinner retired after my exoneration. Last I heard he was in Bermuda."

"That leaves-"

"Doggett and Reyes."

Scully shook her head. "Mulder, how would William even know who they were? I mean, who would tell him?"

"Maybe no one did," Mulder replied softly. "Maybe his desire for the truth is driving him."

"You mean … He's psychically locating us?" Scully tried to remain open to the possibility, but was having a hard time given how she last remembered William as being incapable of such things.

"Maybe," was Mulder's quick response, grabbing for his cell phone and locating a contact to call. Scully swallowed, anticipating the conversation Mulder was about to have.

"The number's not in service," Mulder announced sadly, hanging up the phone. He threw down the phone on the desk in anger, wanting answers more than he remembered wanting in a long time. He slowly came out of his own thoughts when he realized Scully hadn't said a word to try to comfort him. "Scully?" he asked, seeing the way her forehead creased as she looked at him with worry.

"Mulder …" she breathed softly, her eyes glassy, "... you're in danger."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"The prophecy, Mulder!" Scully's voice was impatient. "William is controlled by both darkness and light. If you live, he serves the light with you. If you die …"

"... he joins them," Mulder murmured.

"They will use you as bait," Scully continued.

"Scully," Mulder took a deep breath, "we don't even know if that whack-job's prophecy is true."

"What if it is, Mulder?" Scully argued. "They will find you and-"

"No one will find us," Mulder said softly.

"Please. We use the internet. We use cell phones. They know exactly where we are."

"Yes, they do," Mulder said softly. "But they are still hiding, still operating under the guise of government."

"So what, they will wait until December? I doubt it."

"It means that they can play their games, but-" Mulder took Scully's hands in his, "-we have an advantage, Dana."

"And what's that?" Scully said, her eyes glassy with tears.

"I'm a pain in the ass to kill."

* * *

Morris, IL  
9:32 AM CST

Thankfully, Cara managed to make it in and out of the local Walmart with relative ease. She attributed it to her swift shopping and lack of personality as she checked out, the attendant looking more interested in scrolling through Facebook than in checking out customers. She was back on the road after only spending 15 minutes in the store, carefully calculating how much food, water and a prepaid cell phone would set their cash that they had gotten from Doggett and Monica back. They just filled up the tank of gas the night before; she figured the 12 gallons of gas should last them approximately 335 miles in her economic four-door car - far enough away for no one to know who they were, their story not reaching local news outlets until after they departed.

As Cara absentmindedly wondered why they still weren't facing the issues she predicted would happen immediately, such as phone calls and being chased down by feds and police, she fumbled with her room key, opening the door and closing it behind her, turning the deadbolt securely. She instantly froze as she heard a familiar sound of water running in the shower just steps away from her in the partially opened bathroom. She had taken her shower that morning and knew she closed the door. _It doesn't even matter, _she chided herself, _clearly there is someone in my shower! _

Feeling naked without her gun, Cara quietly pulled out the next best thing she had, flipping open the blade of her pocket knife. With a deep breath, she pressed herself up against the outside wall as she heard the water stop running, the curtain opening. _If it's that creep from the office, I swear I will castrate him._

Taking a moment to psych herself up, she charged the door, knife gripped tightly in hand, pinning the half naked man up against the sink, his face pushed down inside of it. "Don't move," she warned, seeing whoever it was was merely wearing a towel on their lower half.

Faster than she knew how, the man gained the advantage on her, stunning her into silence as he turned her own knife against her, pressing it up against her throat as he slammed her into the wall behind them. Cara panted, now locking eyes with her assailant.

"Cara?"

"Will?" Cara pushed Will off of her, angry. "What the hell are you doing in my shower?"

"What the hell happened to your hair?" he asked, his voice just as angry at the surprise.

Cara reached up to touch her head, a moment later realizing why Will felt off guard. "I … I colored it this morning before I went out," she murmured. "Monica gave it to me. I thought it was best to divert attention."

Still in very close proximity with one another, Will's eyes shifted to Cara's now chocolate brown hair, following the length of the waves down to her supple curve of her breasts. Clearing his throat, he looked back into her eyes, seeing the beautiful shade of blue pop with her new hair hue. He was mesmerized, and he couldn't stop himself from staring. There was something unusually powerful in her changed appearance, but he didn't know why.

In the same moments of silence, Cara had been examining the damp version of William that was in front of her, realizing just how many of the myths about his body being god-like that had spread like wildfire in the academy were true. He was incredibly fit, his shoulders broad and arms muscular. She saw his firm chest rise and fall with his breath, her eyes skimming down to a toned six pack; her view was cut off below the navel by an unassuming white towel. His stomach's skin glistened with moisture from the shower, the faint trail of hair that drew a line across it wet.

"My hot water is broken," Will murmured, realizing he still held Cara's knife. He handed it back to her.

Cara nodded, taking the knife. "It's fine," she replied softly, stowing the knife in the back pocket of her jeans. She felt Will's gaze bore into her, and it scared her. She couldn't meet his eyes - she was far too embarassed at taking such a long look at him a moment before. She studied his shoulder for a moment, realizing she saw absolutely no wound evident from the bullet he received only two days earlier. "Will …" She carefully reached up to touch his shoulder, curiosity getting the better of her as her fingers gently pressed where her gun had assaulted him. She suppressed a quiver as she felt the skin where the scar should still be; it was warm and still damp from the shower.

When she finally met his eyes with her own, Will was still staring at her, his lips parted slightly. "Will, you …" Cara couldn't finished her sentence.

"I healed, Cara," he replied gently.

"In two days?"

Will paused a moment. "In two minutes after they took me away."

Cara shook her head. "Impossible."

"You, of all people, saying it's impossible?"

"Will, you said so yourself - you're not Superman."

"I'm not good like him," Will said softly, darkly. His statement made Cara's heart stop, wondering what he was implying.

"Yes you are," she whispered, still touching his shoulder. Yet, the way Will looked at her made her wonder otherwise. "Sorry, you should finish," she said quickly, withdrawing her hand and stepping out of the room, closing the door behind herself. She made her way to the bed and sat down on it, processing all that just happened in silence as she heard Will getting dressed in the bathroom. She busied herself with taking out the prepaid phone she purchased for Will, activating it according to the directions. When she heard the door open, she said commented without looking up at him, "I just activated your phone. It should be plenty of minutes to use in case of emergency."

As she handed Will his new cell phone, she glanced up, realizing he was still shirtless, wearing unbelted jeans as he towel-dried his hair. _Damnit, Will! Put a fucking shirt on! _she yelled in her mind. He took the phone from her gratefully, slipping it into his pocket and pulling a white tee shirt over his head, then a gray long sleeve thermal. "How did you get in?" Cara asked, trying to distract her mind from heading even deeper into the gutter.

"The much-too-friendly manager let me in," he replied, adjusting his belt without concern of Cara's presence. "I think he was just excited at the prospect of getting to smell your perfume again." Cara frowned. "No, he didn't come in. I made sure of that," Will added, seeing her discomfort.

"We need to get on the road," Cara stated, changing the subject as she opened up her suitcase, tucking a few things inside. "You ready?" she asked, still busy with her task. When he didn't respond, she looked up at him. "Will?" she said softly, unsure why he was dumbstruck like he was. She felt the intensity oozing out of him, his eyes seemingly fixed on her every move.

"Yeah," he said after a moment. "I'll grab my bag and meet you at the car."

With that, he left abruptly, the door closing behind him a little harder than she expected. When she was finally alone, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to erase the steamy mental images of her partner that appeared. "Damnit," she said to herself, angrily picking up her bag and throwing open her door, glancing over her shoulder at the room to check for belongings. As she shut the door behind herself and reached inside her pocket for the car keys, she felt the small bottle nestled next to them. Inside her pocket, her fingertips traced the outline of the vial as she reflected back on the text messages from earlier that morning. She was still unsettled, remembering the urgency in the Englishman's voice, seeing the way he looked at her just before he pulled the trigger on himself. _Why would someone die for a lie? _she asked herself. _Or did he really die for the truth?_

She didn't know the answer, but she knew she only had mere hours to make a choice.

* * *

J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
10:49 AM EST

"John, take a look at this," Monica said softly, not wanting to attract attention to either one of them. Since the closure of the X-Files, they both had tried to maintain a very low profile at the bureau, neither ever being assigned cases but rather grunt work for other agents.

With a quick glance around, Doggett took the file from Monica, scanning it swiftly. "This is the sample?" he asked. "'The sample was found to contain calcium, oxalates, polyphenols and phytates,'" he read. "What is all that?" he asked when he was finished.

"Those are all natural chemicals to combat iron absorption," Monica replied. "If William was being given magnetite in the hospital, then whoever that man was that Cara spoke to was right - William needs this."

"We need to get ahold of her," Doggett said softly, tucking the file into his brief case.

Monica nodded. "I'll text her right now." She felt her suit pocket where she usually placed her phone; her heart stopped as her fingers didn't detect the shape of the device there. She tore open her purse, digging through its contents in haste. "John, my phone is gone," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"It has to have been stolen," Monica said, her voice unsteady from the growing nervousness she felt.

"By who?" Doggett asked quietly, beginning to worry himself.

"I don't know, but we need to find it. If whoever is after William got ahold of my phone …"

"They could have already told Cara not to administer the vial."

"But whoever that was would have to have known both about the car meeting Cara had and somehow got to my phone within the last 12 hours. I know I had it this morning. I put it in my purse."

"Are you suggesting someone stole it here?" Doggett asked.

"How else would they get it?"

"I don't know, but I need to get in touch with Cara immediately." Doggett pulled out his cell phone, a moment later cursing under his breath. "Son of a bitch thing died on me," he growled, reaching for his charger. "Shit," he muttered, realizing he left it at home. "Do you have the number?"

Monica shook her head. "I stored it in my phone. Then you destroyed it."

"Damnit," Doggett replied with a sigh. "Alright, let's start digging."

"John," Monica's voice was low, "if we go through federal channels, they will see what we're doing. Besides, I can get in and out of here without anyone missing me. I'll get the charger."

"Alright," Doggett said, his voice equally as soft. "I'll cover you."

With a small nod, Monica took her purse and slipped away from the desk as inconspicuously as she could.

* * *

Outside of the building, Monica climbed into her car, started the engine and pulled out of the garage with no hassle as she had predicted. She knew she'd make it back to the office within the hour, and prayed Doggett could hold down her cover until then.

* * *

A few moments after Monica left, as Doggett was lost in a trance thinking about William and Cara, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. "John, A.D. Horncheck caught me. I can't get away until lunch. He has me on record sorting in the basement."

Doggett turned and looked at Monica, who was frowning. He nodded. "Alright, we'll have to wait until then. I'm gonna head to the little boy's room. Meet you outside at noon."

Monica nodded, watching Doggett leave with a smile. "Sure," she said, her voice laced with a hint of darkness, which Doggett didn't catch.

He smiled to himself as Doggett disappeared. "Easier than I thought," he said, his voice matching Monica's. His shift in physical appearance made him identical to Monica; however, his intentions were the complete opposite.

* * *

11:24 AM EST

Charger in hand, Monica re-entered the J. Edgar Hoover building with purpose, heading toward the large open office space where Doggett's small desk resided. She smiled when she saw Doggett heading toward her. "I got it," she said softly. "Let's go plug it in."

"I'll do that," Doggett said softly. "A.D. Horncheck pulled me in his office. He wants you in the basement on record sorting."

Monica's eyebrows furrowed. "Did he ask where I was?"

"I told him you were in the ladies' room. I said I'd tell you as soon as I saw you." Doggett gently pushed Monica in the direction of the elevator. "You'd better get down there quick," he said, taking the charger from her hands. "I'll meet you outside at noon."

Hesitantly, Monica nodded. "Alright," she said, "see you in a half hour."

He smiled, watching her walk away and disappear into the elevator heading for the basement. Turning, he stepped into the men's room nearby. Noting it was empty, he took a long look at himself in the mirror, his face shifting into that of another agent's. Quietly, he exited the men's room, tucking the charger in his pocket and slipping out of the building.

* * *

12:02 PM EST

Doggett paced in the garage, his arms crossed over his chest. He waited somewhat impatiently for Monica to arrive, kicking a small stone in the garage with the toe of his dress shoe. He wondered why A.D. Horncheck hadn't put him on basement duty too, but Doggett figured that he didn't want him and Monica together as much as possible.

"John!"

Doggett turned, seeing Monica enter the garage from the elevator doors.

"Did you send it?" Monica asked quietly when she approached him.

"Did I send what?" Doggett asked, confused.

"The text," Monica said, becoming confused as well.

"My phone is dead, remember?" Doggett replied, his eyes narrowing down at Monica.

"I gave you the charger a half hour ago! It should be enough to send it while it's plugged in!"

"I don't have the charger, Monica." Doggett was growing angry. "Besides, you said Horncheck sent you to the basement."

"YOU told me that, before YOU took the charger!"

"Wait …" Doggett shut his eyes, his head falling back against his shoulder. "Shit!"

"What?" Monica asked, confused.

"We've been played, Monica," Doggett replied. "Son of a bitch shape shifter played us."

"Wait, what?"

"He pretended to be you, then me, probably to make us lose time."

"How the hell did he get in here?" Monica was stunned at the boldness the shape shifter showed by running around the federal building as both of them.

"Damnit! And now the bastard has my charger. HE'S probably the one that took your phone!"

"John, what do we do?" Monica asked softly, needing control of the situation somehow.

"He won't be back here," Doggett said, unlocking his car. Both he and Monica climbed inside, buckling their seat belts. "We need to get ahold of Mulder and Scully, and fast. They've got to know what they're up against."

"What about Cara?" Monica reminded.

Doggett sighed heavily. "For now, we'll have to pray that she trusts her instincts."

* * *

Somewhere in central Iowa  
2:41 PM CST

_My oh my, you're so good-looking_

_Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends_

_But I've not tasted all your cooking_

_Who are you when I'm not looking?_

_Do you pour a little something on the rocks?_

_Slide down the hallway in your socks?_

_When you undress, do you leave a path?_

_Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath?_

_My oh my, you're so good-looking …_

There weren't many options in Iowa when it came to radio. At least, Cara couldn't find anything besides country music to fill the silence in the car. Will had crouched in his seat a while ago, staring out at the passing open fields without saying a word. It had been quiet in the car for more than two hours when Cara decided to find a radio station to help her stay motivated during the drive. She was growing tired, her back aching from all of the driving she had done in the last day or so.

With Blake Shelton singing melodically in the background, Cara's thoughts shifted to Will. She knew something was wrong with him; he hadn't moved in what seemed like ages, nor did he try to argue with her about taking a turn to drive as he did the day prior. She had to keep the heat on high, which burned more gas, because Will kept saying he was cold, even though he was layered, had a coat on and a blanket tucked around him.

Cara couldn't stand not knowing anymore. She decided to break the silence between them, determined to get to the bottom of what was wrong with Will. "Will, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he murmured, not moving an inch.

"Seriously? You want me to believe that crap?" She glanced over at him, concerned. "Are you sick?"

"I'm just cold, Cara."

"Cold, my ass."

"Cara …"

"Don't 'Cara' me." She was beginning to get agitated from her concern. "Will, what's wrong?"

"I feel like shit, Cara, alright?" Will growled, turning toward her. "There. Happy?"

"Will, if we need to get you medicine-"

"I'm fine," Will yelled, wincing as he turned away from her.

Without checking for traffic behind her, Cara turned the wheel sharply toward the road's shoulder, slamming on the brakes as she came to a stop. "Damnit, Will!" she screamed at him. "I've been worrying about you this whole drive. I swear I'll kill you myself if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Will turned to Cara, his eyes dark. "I'd like to see you try," he said dryly, knowing his implication of her inability to kill him irked her.

"Fuck you, Will!" Cara screamed, punching him in the shoulder.

Will grabbed her arm, surprising her. "I don't know what's wrong, alright?!" he yelled, seething in anger. "I just feel like shit. And I'm freezing."

Cara yanked her arm away from Will's grasp, reaching up to feel his forehead. Will winced as she raised her arm, expecting her to slap him. Instead, she pressed the back of her hand against his skin; she noted that his temperature felt oddly cold. "You feel cold, Will. Not like you have a fever, but like you're … hypothermic." Cara shrugged off her coat, draping it over Will, tucking it the best she could.

"What about you?" he asked, seeing she only had a sweater on under the coat she just took off.

"I'm fine," she replied, brushing his concern aside. "But we need to get you to a hospital."

"No," Will said sharply. "I can't. They'll want a name."

"Then we need to get somewhere where you can get some soup."

"I'm too tired, Cara," Will said softly, his eyes heavy.

Cara bit her lip as she looked at her partner, his head resting against the splintered passenger window. _It's been over 24 hours since he was exposed to magnetite, _she thought._ The Englishman said 72 hours. That leaves less than 48. _She inhaled slowly, watching him close his eyes. _I have to get him further. _

"I'll stop and get some," she replied. "The next rest stop."

* * *

3:49 CST

"Stay here," Cara said softly, leaving the keys in the ignition. Before he could say anything regarding putting on her coat, Cara was gone, jogging into the convenience store and disappearing out of sight.

Will sighed, burying himself deeper into the pile of coats and blanket he was surrounded with. He could smell Cara's lingering perfume in the fibers of her coat, which made his heart skip a beat. _Coco Mademoiselle, _he thought idly, remembering the image of the bottle he once saw in her apartment. The scent was fresh. _She must have a travel spray with her. _

He fixed his eyes on the entrance to the convenience store, wondering if she had been as long inside as he felt she had. He was startled by a buzzing sound coming from Cara's coat pocket. Curiously, he fished around inside it, pulling out not only the iPhone he suspected, but a small bottle as well. He squinted as he examined the bottle, the clear liquid inside the vial sealed tightly. _What the hell is this? _he thought angrily. The iPhone in his hand buzzed again, and Will glanced down at it, reading the preview of a text message from an unidentified number.

**Administer the vial to William as soon as possible. Don't wait ... **

Will's eyes widened, trying to process what he was reading. He felt his heart race, unsure of his own safety with Cara. What was this liquid? What was Cara doing with it? Could he trust her? _No, _he thought. He knew he wouldn't get far unnoticed if he left the car at this point - he'd have to take his chances and stay with her until they stopped driving for the night.

The driver's side door opening quickly beside him startled Will, and he hastily tucked the vial and her phone in Cara's coat pocket. Cara shivered as she shut the door, holding a small brown bag in her hand. "Sorry," she said. "Figured I'd use the bathroom while we were stopped." Will nodded, distracted. Cara paused, sensing his hesitation. "You okay?" she asked, her eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah," Will's voice was deep. "Thanks." He took the bag, wondering silently if she had put anything into the soup inside it, or if it was even really Cara sitting next to him. He placed the bag on the floor of the car, re-tucking himself back into the coats as if nothing had happened.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Cara asked, perplexed.

"Later," Will said. "I'm not hungry."

"But you need-"

"I said I'm fine," Will nearly shouted.

Shaking her head in disgust, Cara pulled out of the rest stop parking lot and back onto the highway, accelerating perhaps a little faster than was necessary, the car's wheels shrieking as they spun. Will ignored the statement she made with the car, knowing he wouldn't touch a thing she gave him or trust a word she said until he made her confess later that night at the motel - before he killed her.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

St. Paul, OR  
5:54 PM PST

Scully absentmindedly tucked a large section of wispy, reddish blonde hair behind her ear as she repositioned herself on the couch, curling her petite legs under herself and wrapping her whole body in a large Nordic print fleece blanket. She had left the office earlier, disheartened by the lack of information they could find on William. With a heavy sigh, she attempted to read the same page of her _New York Times Best-Seller_ novel for the umpteenth time, unsuccessfully trying to focus herself on anything besides William.

"Scully," Mulder said, coming into the living room where she sat, "what happened?" He had sort of realized she left earlier, but was too engrossed in his research to notice she failed to return.

"Mulder," Scully's voice was soft and sad, "we won't find anything on him. Nothing that we haven't already without getting in touch with John or Monica."

"The number I have for them isn't working," he reminded gently.

"I know," Scully said with a sigh. "But we won't get anywhere if we don't find them."

Mulder closed his eyes, his head drooping down. "Then they'll know we're looking for them. If we use official channels, we risk putting them in danger."

"So what do we do, just wait for a miraculous sign?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm, which Mulder found ironic, given the tiny gold cross that dangled off her neck. Scully's eyes narrowed as she watched Mulder's face change with his thoughts. "What, Mulder?" she asked, somewhat afraid of the plan he was concocting.

"You said William spoke to you before, right?" Mulder asked. Scully nodded. "Scully … what if we try speaking back?"

"Mulder …" Scully groaned, adjusting the blanket.

"No, hear me out!" Mulder sat down next to her, tossing her book aside. "We know William can telepathically speak to you. We know that neither of us can telepathically respond. At least, we are uncertain if we can. But what if-" He took her hands, sensing she was ready to argue all the impossibilities with some sort of scientific angle. "-what if, what if we gave him some useful information to read in his thoughts. The next time he tries to reach out to you. We know he can read minds. He probably read yours when he spoke to you. So … what if we gave him a phone number?"

Scully sat on the couch, her eyebrow arched high as she stared blankly at Mulder. "Are you serious?" she asked, the same expression on her face.

"Yes," Mulder grumbled. "Look, it can't hurt to try."

Scully sighed and shook her head. "How will we know if it worked?"

"We'll get a phone call."

Her face wore the same expression of disbelief. "Mulder …"

"Just try, Scully," Mulder encouraged gently.

With a deep breath and a bit of resistance, Scully closed her eyes and began reciting their landline phone number in her mind. She got twice through when she abruptly opened her eyes, readying herself to stand. "This is ridiculous," she muttered. "Mulder-"

"Come on, Scully," Mulder said firmly, pulling her to sit. "Just try. You have to believe that it might work."

After a small glare, Scully shut her eyes once again and recited their landline phone number in her mind. She thought of the numbers slowly, carefully, fearing they were wasting precious time with this ridiculous gamble of a plan.

* * *

Near North Plate, NE  
7:04 PM MST

Still feeling worn and weakened, Will glanced over at Cara, who hadn't spoken a single word to him in now over 4 hours. Twice, he requested to stop to relieve himself on the side of the road, to which Cara obliged silently. Once he was back in the car, Cara pulled back onto Route 80 West, expressionless as she silently seethed in anger, yet mostly concern, for Will.

What Will couldn't know was the battle that waged in her mind regarding the vial she knew to be in her pocket. Will had offered Cara her coat back during one of the stops, and she took it. She wasn't expecting anyone besides the authorities to be contacting her, and with no notifications that she heard or felt, there was no reason to take out her phone. She had never driven nearly as far as she had now with Will, her focus on the GPS that was the only voice in the car for countless hours.

She knew a little while back that they entered into a new time zone, accounting for that as she glanced at her car's clock. The warning light of her fuel tank had come on a while ago, and she knew that she would be a fool not to pull into the gas station just ahead at the rest stop they now approached.

As she pulled up in the station, she put the car in park, turning off the ignition. Before Will could protest, Cara exited the car, pulling her coat a little more tightly around her neck to fend off the cold gust of air that hit it.

Will winced a little as her door slammed. He attributed most of it to Cara's anger, some to the wind he saw whipping up Cara's long, dark hair as she wrestled with the gas cap. "Jesus," he muttered, knowing Cara would need help but also knowing that she most likely would kill him for giving it to her, which was what he was about to do.

"I've got it," she said firmly, her gloved fingers trying to work faster to avoid help from Will, who noticed her voice was a little groggy, given neither of them spoke in such a long time.

"Let me help you, Cara," he murmured gently, taking the gas cap off with ease.

"Get back in the car," she ordered, making eye contact with him for the first time in hours.

"I'm fine, Cara-"

"Will, I need you to stay warm, now get in the damn car!"

Defiantly, he inserted the hose into the car, feeding money into the machine. "We're almost out of cash," he said softly.

"How much do we have left?"

"Ten bucks after the gas is paid for."

"Shit."

"We'll have to use your card to get a motel."

"Then they'll know exactly where we are," Cara said in disgust.

"We don't have much of a choice," Will replied. "Besides, they're probably tracking us by your phone."

"Then why haven't we seen anyone yet?" Cara asked, bewildered at the lack of attention they were receiving.

"Just be happy we haven't," Will commented softly.

They both stared at the gas pump in silence, watching the numbers climb swiftly on the digital screen. "Will, go in the car. Please. I need you to stay warm."

Knowing he was better off not arguing any further, Will reluctantly got back into the car, a big shiver running through his body as he realized just how much colder being out there had made him. He knew the soup at his feet was most likely cold, not that he would eat it anyway. He still didn't trust that Cara wasn't someone else, or working against him somehow. Even in his current state, he knew he could easily take her - he wasn't concerned about that aspect of things. He was, however, growing concerned with how increasingly attracted to her he was, despite the threat she posed.

He had known her forever, and fell in love with her almost the instant he laid eyes on her in the academy. She was vivacious, full of life and had a take-no-prisoners attitude that made Will both admire her and fear for her well-being. He had watched her cycle through a few loser boyfriends over the years, jealous of each one. Yet he never had the courage to tell her his true feelings for her, because he had no idea if they were mutual.

Now, as he glanced at her in the rear view mirror, watching her take out the gas pump somewhat awkwardly, he wondered if she was actually the Cara he knew and loved and not someone whose face had shifted into hers to entrap him.

Stuffing his hands in his coat pockets to warm them up, Will felt a bent piece of thick paper in his right one. He withdrew it and unfolded it to reveal a photograph of his birth parents. He sighed heavily, knowing he was closer to finding them, but uncertain if he ever would after tonight's confrontation with Cara. He stared intently into his mother's eyes, realizing just how beautiful of a woman she was. He grinned a little, seeing he had his father's nose. To know his father had spent his whole life pursuing something no one else would made Will proud, yet worried about what was ahead for him.

Suddenly, his fingers clamped down on the photo, a shocking jolt of pain rushing through his head. He moaned, crouching forward in his seat, still grasping the picture. After a moment, the pain stopped, and he looked down at the photo, his mother's eyes staring back at him as he wondered if she knew what it was that was happening to him. Unexpectedly, a flash of numbers filled his head rapidly, several standing out among the rest.

As Cara climbed back into the car, her eyes grew wide when she saw Will in pain, not noticing the photograph. "Will!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "Will, are you okay?"

She heard him muttering, his eyes squeezed shut. "Will? Will, what's wrong?"

"5 … 0 3 … 5 5 5 … 87 … 14 …"

"What?" Cara asked, confused.

"503 … 555 … 8714 …" Will repeated, pressing his head back against the headrest behind him. Cara scrambled to write down the digits he dictated to her, recognizing the amount and pattern to be a phone number.

Pulling out her iPhone, Cara's eyes widened when she saw the preview of a text sent from an unidentified number earlier that day:

**Administer the vial to William as soon as possible. Don't wait ... **

Her lips parted, her heart stopping as she let the words sink in. She quickly unlocked her phone, opening her web browser to punch in the number. "Will, it's an Oregon phone number," she said softly, amazed at what had just happened.

Will was silent as he leaned back against the headrest, still gripping the photo. Cara glanced down at his hands, seeing the image of Mulder and Scully. "It's their number, Will," she breathed. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," he replied slowly. "I just thought of my mother and it came into my head."

"Will …" Cara's pulse quickened in excitement. "Will, they must know you're coming. Somehow you can speak to your mother through telepathy!"

"Jesus, Cara," Will grumbled, "for all we know it could be the Oregon police's number."

"Come on, Will!" Cara argued. "You still are doubting all of … this …" She gestured to the whole space between them. "... is possible? You just had a phone number appear in your mind!"

"Wishful thinking," Will growled, shoving the picture back into his pocket, afraid to admit she was right in front of her, fearing she wasn't who she said she was. "We need to cover more ground."

"Unbelievable," Cara said in disgusted awe of his ignorance.

"Just drive, Cara."

Finding the same place of anger she had for him before, Cara sharply pulled out of the gas station and back onto the highway.

* * *

"Mulder," Scully was shaking her head, rubbing her eyes, "I've recited the number for fifteen minutes now in my mind. Are you happy?"

"Come on, Scully!" Mulder put his hands on his hips as he stared down at her. "You really don't think this will work, do you?"

"Right now, I just want something _solid _on William, not hocus pocus crap that we don't even know is real."

"_You _heard him, Scully," Mulder argued.

"What if it wasn't him, Mulder?" Scully yelled, standing and facing him. "What if … what if I just miss him, and all of this is a fabrication of my mind?"

"You saw him!" Mulder grabbed her shoulders. "You saw him _before _he was on the news!" Scully's head dropped, knowing he had a valid point. "Scully, don't quit now. What if he calls because of what you've done?"

They shared a moment of silence before being utterly startled by the shrill ring of their telephone. Scully's mouth fell open, and Mulder smiled widely. His long arm reached for the telephone beside them on the end table, and he answered it during the second ring. "Hello?" he said somewhat softly, nerves getting the best of him.

"Fox Mulder?" the man's voice asked on the other end.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Mulder swallowed hard, his eyes wide. "Yes," he replied softly, staring at Scully, whose face matched his in shock.

"Mulder, it's John Doggett," Doggett said. "Damn, it's been a while."

"Yeah it has," Mulder replied, shaking his head remorsefully at Scully. "Glad you called, Agent Doggett. We've got about a thousand questions to ask you." Mulder saw Scully's eyebrow arch at the news of the caller being Doggett.

"Yeah, well I've got my share of things to tell you." Doggett paused; Mulder could hear he was driving, recognizing the particular noises in the background. "Mulder, you and Scully are in danger."

"We gathered that."

"How?" Doggett was shocked at Mulder's nonchalant response.

"Long story," Mulder replied. "Listen, we need to know if you've been in contact with an adult William."

"Son of a bitch," Doggett muttered. "How the hell-"

"Ask him where he is!" Scully exclaimed loudly, enough so that Doggett paused when he heard her voice.

"We don't know," Doggett replied to Scully's request. "He and his partner Cara English came to us over a day ago. They left a few hours after that."

"Did you tell them about us yesterday?" Mulder asked, his interest beyond peaked at the details.

"Yeah, we told them everything. And gave William a picture."

"What time?"

"I don't know … maybe around five o'clock eastern?"

"Five … that would be two here," Mulder said loudly, glancing over at Scully to suggest it was the same time she collapsed in the hospital the day prior. "And they're headed here?"

"That's all we know," Doggett replied.

"How did you get our number?"

"It took a bit of digging, but we were able to connect Dana to Salem Hospital. The rest was fairly simple."

"Too simple," Mulder muttered.

"Did he leave a phone number?" Scully asked anxiously, grabbing the phone from Mulder to put it on speaker.

"Hi Dana," Doggett said. "No … well, yes. But no. His partner gave us her cell, it's all they had. William's belongings are in Hoboken."

"Did he kill the doctor?" Scully nearly whispered, afraid of the answer.

"No. From what we gathered, the case they were working on was a set-up. Someone was trying to flush William out. They must have used a fragment, because he exhibited all the same symptoms as Mulder when he was exposed. The noise, voices …"

"For what purpose? He has no powers."

"I beg to different, Agent Scully," Doggett remarked. "He blew up a china cabinet across the room when he was angry. And the guy is strong. Bit of a loose cannon."

"How did he become an adult?" Mulder asked. "He should be ten."

"Yeah, good question," Doggett replied. "I wanted to know the same thing myself. Turns out he believes he was born in 1987 in Wyoming."

"And his … parents?"

"Died in a car accident when he was 17. He moved to Hoboken with an aunt."

"How is it even possible that he would believe he was born in 1987?" Scully asked. "The date is everywhere. School, work …"

"I don't know, Dana. It's blowing my mind as well."

"How did he know to come to you?" Mulder asked.

"He said he didn't. He just followed what his mind told him."

"So … he has powers?"

"Oh yeah. And probably more than we know about."

"What about his partner? Cara English?"

Doggett sighed. "You know, Mulder … I thought I had her pegged as just his partner. But there is something about her that just isn't …"

"... isn't?" Mulder asked.

"Something that just isn't normal," Doggett finished. "I mean, she literally just touched your son on the back and saved me from being clobbered to death."

"William tried to kill you?" Scully asked in disbelief.

"No … but he does struggle with that whole light and dark thing. Like I said, he's got to believe in his abilities. Otherwise, he's a loose cannon."

"You think Cara English is in on things?" Mulder asked softly, eliciting a reaction of surprise from Scully.

"No, quite the opposite," Doggett replied. "I think she's pretty much the only thing that's keeping him safe right now."

"Why hasn't this gone national yet? Why no media coverage?" Mulder inquired.

"The bureau has a really tight grip on this one. They are controlling the search, the news, everything."

"Why haven't they …" Mulder paused, answering his own question in his mind. "So William's coming to protect us?"

"I believe so," Doggett replied grimly. "Listen, I have tried to get ahold of Cara with vital information, information she's keeping secret from William for the time being."

"What information?" Scully asked.

"Cara was held at gunpoint by an English guy who gave her a vial of liquid, telling her if it wasn't administered to William within 72 hours that he would die." Doggett paused, inhaling deeply. "She had us test a sample and it turns out the guy was right."

"Where is this guy now?" Mulder asked.

"Shot himself in the head after letting her go."

"Jesus," Mulder said softly. "Reminds me of Antarctica," he added to Scully. "Did she say anything else about him? The English guy?"

"She mentioned he said that his grandfather died for 'this truth' …"

Mulder's eyes widened. "Well Manicured Man, Scully," he whispered. "What was in the vial?"

"A bunch of iron absorbing things that would rid his system of the magnetite he was being given in the hospital. He's probably getting weaker by the minute," Doggett answered softly.

"And she has the vial?" Scully asked, referring to Cara.

"Yes," Doggett replied. "But Monica and I were played by a shape shifter. Somehow he got ahold of her phone and stole my charger so I couldn't text Cara."

"But you did?"

"Just a while ago … but she won't know the number. I bought a whole new damn phone just to get ahold of her."

"What's her number?" Scully asked quickly.

"We found it through a former roommate. We had to use official channels."

"John …" Scully's voice was soft, filled with concern. "You're putting yourselves at risk."

"We were already at risk, Dana," Doggett assured her calmly. He dictated the number to them over the phone. "Scully, he needs the contents of that vial."

"And if you call her …"

"We risk spooking William. He's seen too much, heard too much. William … from what I saw of William, he's not sure at all of who he really is, or of who is really on his side."

"So at this point, we've got to hope that he trusts her enough to save him." Mulder's voice was dark with worry and fear.

Doggett nodded, though he knew it wasn't seen. "And lay low yourselves until he finds you."

"Yeah," Mulder mumbled, regretting his choice of the tiny town they lived in.

"We can't get access to a satellite tracker, otherwise we would locate them by Cara's cell."

"Doesn't matter," Mulder said softly, glancing over at Scully. "They already know where they are. The less attention they bring to them, the better. They don't want the world to know someone like William exists. They don't want people to have someone to hope in."

"So they'll try taking him quietly?" Doggett asked.

"Most likely."

"Or they'll make him choose," Scully murmured, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Doggett was confused. "Between what?"

"His present and the future," she replied sadly.

* * *

Near Evanston, WY  
2:46 AM MST

Another tank of gas later and several hundred more miles under her belt, Cara's eyes were heavy as she pulled into the dimly lit motel parking lot. Her back ached and her head hurt from the combination of focus on driving for so long and wondering how to tell Will about the vial she needed to administer to him.

Will had stayed awake the entire time after their argument in the car regarding Mulder and Scully's phone number, only breaking the silence to cough or shuffle himself further under the blanket he was in. During those eight hours of silence, he began to feel horribly for how he treated Cara, only to remind himself that the real Cara was still in Hoboken. _Safe, at least, _he thought. This version sitting next to him couldn't be her. Cara wouldn't keep this secret from him. Unless she feared for his life … _No! Stop trying to excuse her. This isn't her!_

They both paused in silence after Cara shut off the ignition, thanking her lucky stars that somehow she hadn't fallen asleep at the wheel. Will felt Cara glance over at him, her face barely visible in the dark. "Are you strong enough to stand?" she asked, her voice gentle.

"Yeah," Will said, feeling every joint in his body ache terribly as jolts of pain ran through his legs from putting weight on them. He exited the vehicle slowly, leaving the blanket behind. He saw Cara at the rear of the vehicle, taking both of their bags out and carrying them to the office to check in.

Once inside, Cara fished out her card with a hesitant sigh, watching as the manager slid it through the machine to charge it. Will grabbed his bag roughly from Cara's hands, enough so that she looked up at him for the first time in a while. His skin was pale, his eyes heavy - he looked weak. "There you go," the manager said politely, handing Cara two sets of keys. Will snatched one, turning to leave before Cara could catch up.

"Will!" Cara called to him as she followed him out of the office. "Let me help you-"

"I'm fine, Cara," he replied without looking back.

Cara watched him enter his room, which was across the way from hers, shutting his door without another word. She stood there in the darkness of the night, gripping her bag and bracing herself against the bitter winter wind. What had happened between them to change things so drastically? She knew she was tired, but she was beginning to feel as if Will didn't any longer trust her …

"Shit," she whispered, realizing what must have happened. He found the vial and the text when she gave him her coat. That had to be it. Did he think she was working against him? Would he slip away in the dark of night? Or would he confront her, the rage she had seen in him before now directed at her?

What she didn't know was, at 3:37 AM, she would get her answer.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Cara couldn't decide if she wanted to take a long, hot shower to ease her muscles after the driving she had done the past couple days, or to cry from the exhaustion she felt after worrying over Will and not knowing if he would actually let her help him.

She shut her motel room door, tossing her bag on the queen-size bed in front of her with a sigh. Shrugging off her coat, she took out the vial and her cell phone from her pocket, placing the vial carefully on the end table next to the bed. She groaned, seeing a myriad of missed calls and a few text messages - mostly from an old roommate she hadn't talked to in half of forever. However, those messages from past friends - even the one from her estranged mother - could wait. All she cared about was seeing the latest reply text from John Doggett.

Cara had the opportunity to initially reply to the unidentified message at the last fuel stop, discovering it was John Doggett. She hoped it was at least, but became confident it was after he revealed intimate details of their meeting a day before. She didn't have much opportunity to talk with Doggett, but all that he said made sense. She was convinced Will needed the contents of the vial that now sat on the small end table next to her motel bed. She was even more sure after seeing his face moments ago, pale and worn with sickness. She only hoped he would listen to her and trust her as he needed to. However, given his reaction to her tonight, she doubted he would be an easy convert.

Cara glanced at the clock as she slipped her sweater over her head, craning her neck to the side to stretch the sore muscles. 3:13 AM. She changed into a silky pajama set Monica had given her. The graphite-colored silk material was definitely fancier than Cara was used to sleeping in, but she was grateful for the kindness Monica had shown her by giving her several of her own personal items to use.

As Cara ran the hot water to begin washing her face, she took a long look at herself in the mirror. She noticed she had dark circles under her eyes where they hadn't been before, her now dark hair reminding her of all the had committed to. Ignoring the fear that crept up inside her as she wondered what would become of herself should they get caught, Cara lathered her face and rinsed, patting it dry and flicking off the bathroom light.

As she climbing into bed, she glanced at her phone to see ten minutes had passed, which felt much longer as she wrestled with how to talk to Will in the silence of her mind. He probably didn't understand why she would hide it from him, her confrontation with the Englishman and the mysterious vial of liquid. She didn't, however, know of his experience with the shape shifter - she just assumed his ego was hurt that she actually kept something from him.

Cara always knew they had an unbalanced relationship when it came to matters of the heart. She chalked it up to women being more adept at sharing, while men were less comfortable with the prospect. Still, she couldn't help but become angered a bit at Will when she realized all he was holding back from her. How could he be so mad at her when it was only kept secret for his well-being?

Unable to rest, Cara sat up in bed, picking up her iPhone and scrolling through her music. _Maybe a few songs will help. I'll talk to Will in the morning. _She settled on Adele, skipping to the middle of the album where she knew a particular song was that resonated with her at the moment.

_Some say I'll be better without you_

_But they don't know you like I do_

_Or at least the sides I thought I knew_

_I can't beg this time_

_It drags on as I lose my mind_

_Reminded by things I find_

_Like notes and clothes you left behind_

_Wake me up, wake me up when all is done_

_I won't rise until this battle's won_

_My dignity's become undone_

_But I won't go_

_I can't do it on my own_

_If this ain't love, then what is?_

_I'm willing to take the risk_

Was she willing to take the risk? Her brotherly love for Will had evolved more recently into something far from platonic, which at the moment she thought inappropriate, given that people were trying to kill him and he was sick. She justified to herself that she had these feelings for Will long before the last two days began - but how did he feel?

_I won't go_

_I can't do it on my own_

_If this ain't love, then what is?_

_I'm willing to take the risk_

_So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride_

_What if I lose my heart and fail the climb?_

_I won't forgive me if I give up trying_

_I heard his voice today_

_I didn't know a single word he said_

_Not one resemblance to the man I met_

_Just a vacant broken boy instead_

He was like a little boy at times, scared and alone. She knew the feeling of being scared and alone all too well. However, was being alone his destiny? Would his life resemble that of a comic book super hero, destined to be alone for fear of the safety of anyone who got too close? Could she convince him she wasn't afraid of what was to come? Could she convince herself?

_But I won't go_

_I can't do it on my own_

_If this ain't love, then what is?_

_I'm willing to take the risk_

_I won't go_

_I can't do it on my own_

_If this ain't love, then what is?_

_I am willing to take the risk_

_There will be times_

_We'll try and give it up_

_Bursting at the seams, no doubt_

_We'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces_

_To watch them turn to dust_

_But nothing will ever taint us_

Plenty had tried to taint them in the last 48 hours. She imagined it would get worse the closer to the truth they got. Would he let her stay, let her take the risk?

_I won't go_

_I can't do it on my own_

_If this ain't love, then what is?_

_I'm willing to take the risk_

_I won't go_

_I can't do it on my own_

_If this ain't love, then what is?_

_I am willing to take the risk_

_Will he... will he still remember me?_

_Will he still love me even when he's free?_

_Or will he go back to the place where he would choose the poison over me?_

She didn't know if he would end up being controlled by darkness or light once he was administered the vial. On paper, it seemed as if he would return to normal. Still, she was barely sure of who she was right now, let alone what a man as unpredictable as Will would become.

_When we spoke yesterday,_

_He said to hold my breath and sit and wait_

_"I'll be home so soon, I won't be late"_

_He won't go_

_He can't do it on his own_

_If this ain't love, then what is?_

_He's willing to take the risk_

He had to be willing to risk everything. Otherwise, why would they be trying to find people they didn't even know? Trying to search for answers to questions that weren't even asked before two days ago? So why was he afraid?

_So I won't go_

_He can't do it on his own_

_If this ain't love, then what is?_

_I'm willing to take the risk_

_Cause he won't go_

_He can't do it on his own_

_If this ain't love, then what is?_

_We're willing to take the risk_

_I won't go_

_I can't do it on my own_

_If this ain't love, then what is?_

_I'm willing to take the risk_

As the next song bled into the background, Cara's heart jumped at the sudden loud knock on her motel room door. She glanced at the clock on the end table, seeing it was 3:37 AM. "Let me in," she heard Will say gruffly. She barely heard the lyrics to the next song now playing softly on her phone that she rested on the end table, standing to let Will inside her room after verifying it was him through the peep hole.

_Didn't I give it all,_

_Tried my best,_

_Gave you everything I had,_

_Everything and no less?_

_Didn't I do it right?_

_Did I let you down?_

She unlocked the door, opening it slowly as she realized she only had her silk pajamas on. Will didn't seem to notice. In fact, before she could full open the door, he pushed through her, opening and shutting the door quickly, turning to her. She gasped as he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her up against the wall next to the door across from the bed. Adele continued to croon in the background, neither aware of the musical presence, but rather focused solely on one another.

"I'm going to give you one chance," Will said, his voice low and deep. "Tell me who you are."

Genuine fear began to register in Cara as she realized Will truly doubted who she was. "Will-"

"Answer me!" he said louder, pressing her a little more into the wall.

"It's Cara, you idiot!" she yelled, angry at him for scaring her, but mostly for doubting her.

"Tell me who you are!" Will yelled again, rage burning in his eyes.

"Cara English!" Cara spat, shaking from her own rage and fear.

_Maybe you got too used to_

_Well, having me around._

_Still how can you walk away_

_From all my tears?_

_It's gonna be an empty road_

_Without me right here._

_But go on and take it,_

_Take it all with you._

_Don't look back_

_At this crumbling fool._

_Just take it all_

_With my love,_

_Take it all_

_With my love._

"Cara wouldn't hide things from me," Will growled.

"I hid it to protect you!"

"Bullshit! You're with them!"

"I don't even know who the hell 'they' are!" She squirmed under his powerful hands, trying to free herself.

"Stop lying to me!" Will now drew Cara's head up by tugging her hair, forcing her to be still. "Who are you?!"

_Maybe I should leave_

_To help you see_

_Nothing is better than this_

_And this is everything we need._

_So is it over?_

_Is this really it?_

_You've given up so easily,_

_I thought you loved me more than this._

"Will, let go of me!" Cara yelled. "You're hurting me!"

"I doubt it," Will sneered, still believing she was the shape-shifting man he encountered in the hospital.

"Jesus, Will! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cara asked. "It's me!"

_But go on, go on and take it,_

_Take it all with you._

_Don't look back_

_At this crumbling fool._

_Just take it all_

_With my love,_

_Take it all_

_With my love._

What came next, Cara could never expect. It was almost as if she saw a switch of darkness literally flick off in Will's eyes, his hand raising and grabbing her by the neck.

"Will!" Cara gasped, her airways tightened from his grip. "Will! ... Will ... Jabber...wocky! Jabberwocky!"

Will's eyes widened, his grip still tight on Cara's throat. He saw the tears forming in her eyes, splashing down her cheek onto his hand as he stood there frozen, realizing what he was doing. The word she had used wasn't random. It was far from it, in fact. The code word _Jabberwocky_ was something they had agreed on in the beginning years of their friendship, mostly when either acted as a wingman (or wingwoman). They would either text it or speak it, knowing the other needed to escape whatever circumstance they were in. His eyes brimmed with tears, his hand releasing slowly as the guilt rose up in his throat in the form of bile. He had almost killed his partner, his best friend. Now, as she stood catching her breath, he saw the redness that was caused by his hands around her neck.

Having long enough arms, Will reached over to the end table and took the vial in his shaking hands, opening the bottle in front of Cara, who was still trapped against the wall by Will's body, pressed closely to hers. Cara watched him as he looked at the syringe, his eyes traveling up to meet hers. There was still a darkness in them, and it frightened her.

Without a word, he yanked up his sleeve and swiftly pressed the needle into his upper arm without a single reaction to its entry. Cara's mouth fell open, realizing that he had just taken a huge risk and neither really knew what the outcome would be.

_I will change if I must._

_Slow it down and bring it home, I will adjust._

_Oh if only, if only you knew,_

_Everything I do is for you._

_But go on_

_Go on and take it,_

_Take it all with you._

_Don't look back_

_At this crumbling fool._

Cara was shocked and relieved as she saw the color return to Will's face, and she swore she even saw the light return to his eyes as he rapidly changed into the man she knew and recognized. Will, himself, was shocked as well. His joints didn't hurt, he wasn't cold anymore. His strength came back to him, and the raging battle in his mind diminished. He was well again.

_Just take it,_

_Take it all with you._

_Don't look back_

_At this crumbling fool._

"Shit," Will whispered, his fingers gently reaching up to touch Cara's neck where the redness was slowly fading. His heart broke as he felt her wince slightly when his fingers made contact, knowing she was still afraid of him. _Rightfully so, _he thought sadly.

_Just take it all_

_With my love,_

_Take it all_

_With my love_

_Take it all_

_With my love._

"Will?" Cara whispered in the silence between tracks, realizing just how silent it was between them in that moment.

"Cara …" Will's fingers reached up and brushed away the hair from her face. "Jesus, Cara. I'm sorry."

"How do you feel?" Cara whispered, her heart racing as she felt the familiar heat of his fingers once again on her skin. No longer was he stone cold; instead, his heat poured through him, surrounding her, comforting her.

"Like an asshole," he murmured, still tracing her face carefully as the next track began to play in the background.

_Hold me closer one more time,_

_Say that you love me in your last goodbye,_

_Please forgive me for my sins,_

_Yes, I swam dirty waters,_

_But you pushed me in,_

"It's alright, Will."

"No, it's not." Will's voice was firm, but the firmness wasn't intended to frighten Cara. Rather, she sensed it was seeking restitution.

_I've seen your face under every sky,_

_Over every border and on every line,_

_You know my heart more than I do,_

_We were the greatest, me and you,_

Almost reflexively, Cara licked to moistened her lips, her heart beating wildly in her chest. There was something she had never seen before in Will's eyes that bore into her, their faces mere inches apart - passion.

_But we had time against us,_

_Miles between us,_

_The heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,_

_And I see my future in you,_

Her eyes fluttered shut as he closed the gap between them, pressing his warm lips onto her forehead, kissing her softly. She breathed quickly, expecting him to pull away from her afterwards. However, the butterflies swarmed inside of her as she felt his lips trail down her face, the heat from his mouth lingering on her skin.

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I'll put my hands up,_

_I'll do everything different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

She was even more surprised when his lips came crashing down on hers. He pressed into her, holding her tightly against himself and against the wall. His hands roamed to her hair, cupping her face as they kissed with passion.

Abruptly, Will broke away from the kiss, Cara's eyes now opening to look up at him. He was breathing deeply, his hands still cupping her face. "Tell me to stop," he whispered to her, his voice low and sensuous. Cara couldn't form a coherent thought quick enough and Will's lips came crashing down on hers. She gladly reciprocated, feeling Will's body push closer to hers.

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I'll put my hands up,_

_I'll be somebody different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

"Tell me to stop," he said again, this time a little louder as he pulled away. He looked like that of a crazed madman who had absolutely no control over himself, though she knew that wasn't true. She knew he was trying to be a gentleman, trying to make sure this is what she wanted.

"No," she said defiantly, locking eyes with him. He was all she could ever want, in this moment and forever.

She gasped as he sought a particular spot on her neck with his mouth with laser precision, feeling her knees buckle.

_Let me stay here for just one more night,_

_Build your world around me,_

_And pull me to the light,_

_So I can tell you that I was wrong,_

_I was a child then, but now I'm willing to learn,_

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She was getting dizzy. She felt his lips move to her collarbone. She was paralyzed.

_But we had time against us,_

_Miles between us,_

_The heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,_

_And I see my future in you,_

As if on cue from the music, Will pulled away, taking Cara's hands into his, raising them over her head and pressing them against the wall, capturing her mouth in another heated kiss.

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I'll put my hands up,_

_I'll do everything different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I'll put my hands up,_

_I'll be somebody different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

His hands slid down her arms, which she kept above her head, still feeling drunk with desire and unable to move. Her eyes widened as he expertly unbuttoned the silky shirt she was wearing, revealing her bra underneath. She felt his eyes flick down to her chest, and saw him pause.

_Time against us,_

_Miles between us,_

_Heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Will's eyes sought Cara's, the way he looked at her making her heart skip a beat. "Absolutely nothing," he replied. "I … I just …" Cara lowered her arms, still in close proximity with Will - close enough that her breath hitched as she felt his definite physical reaction to their rendezvous. "I just imagined this differently."

_Time against us,_

_Miles between us,_

_Heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_I'll be waiting,_

"We can wait," she whispered, reaching up to touch his face. She felt his well-after-five-o'clock shadow under her fingertips, the coarseness of it scratching against her soft hand.

"Do you want to?" he asked, tangling his hands in her hair.

"Not particularly," she replied, tracing his jawline.

"I just tried to kill you," Will said, angry at himself.

"No, you didn't," Cara replied, catching his face in her hands. "You were trying to protect yourself."

"Do you trust me?" Will asked, his hands deep in Cara's hair.

"Do you trust me?" Cara asked back.

"Yes," he murmured, his breathing quickening. "Do you?"

"With my life," was her soft reply.

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I'll put my hands up,_

_I'll do everything different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

Will's hands escaped her hair, his arms wrapping around Cara's small waist, easily lifting her up. Their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. Cara could've sworn she tasted the saltiness of a tear that must have fallen from Will's cheek. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and she heard Will swallow his groan at the contact.

It was only a couple steps to the bed, where Will laid Cara down, her shirt still unbuttoned and her dark hair splayed over the pillow wildly. He hovered over her, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm sorry-" he whispered.

"Shh," Cara interrupted, reaching up to touch his lips.

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I'll put my hands up,_

_I'll be somebody different,_

_I'll be better to you._

The silence was evident once again as the song ended, Will still over Cara on the bed. "No, Cara," he said remorsefully. "I can't do this."

"Is it me?" she asked softly.

"God, no," Will replied assuringly. "No. I … just … I can't put you at risk anymore."

"Will-"

"Cara, they will come for me. And if they know about you …"

"Will, I can-"

"I won't let you risk yourself," Will said sternly, balancing above her with one hand as he pushed her hair on the pillow.

"I won't leave," Cara replied; Will could see her stubbornness confirming her statement.

"I know," he replied. "Then I will."

"Please, Will," Cara said softly, pulling him closer to her. She heard him fight a groan again as their bodies made contact. "Let me fight with you."

"You mean too much to me," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

"Will-"

"Damnit, Cara, stop being stubborn!" he chastised, still pressed against her.

"Never," Cara said with a small smile. "I'm Lois Lane. Sort of."

After a moment, a matching grin warmed over Will's face. "I'm not Superman."

"You are to me."

Before he could reason with her anymore, Cara wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling Will in to kiss him. This time, he couldn't suppress his groan, and she smiled against his face when she heard it resonate deep in his throat.

Neither had a concept of time after that moment. Layers of clothing were discarded in all directions, skin pressing into skin with heated desire as hands and mouths explored new landscapes. She had expected him to be good, but not nearly as much of an expert as he was, taking control of her in the most intimate ways, worshipping her as no man had ever done before.

He, on the other hand, never expected what he felt as he made love to her - he felt like he was finally home.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

10:23 AM MST

Will couldn't remember the last time he had been fascinated by something for so long. The sight of her naked body wrapped in motel sheets, her eyes closed in slumber, enthralled him. She was beautiful; she was the completion of himself. She was intoxicating, even asleep. He couldn't help himself from brushing the wispy strands of hair from her face, reveling in the softness of her skin against his fingertips. He was fairly certain there had to be a God if someone like her existed.

He glanced over at the clock across from him as he lay pressed up against her, in the same state of undress as she. He knew she would chastise him for not waking her sooner, but she needed the sleep. And he needed the reminder of the good in the world by just being with her.

Reluctantly, Will carefully untangled himself from her arms and legs that were draped over and around him, sighing with disappointment as the heat from her body left his side. The entire trip, he felt useless as she did all of the driving, shopping for their meals in the form of power bars and water, and now footed all of the bills herself. It was time he put himself to use.

Carefully tucking the blankets around her still sleeping form, Will brushed a gentle kiss on her hair, lingering for a moment to smell her shampoo. He stretched as he pulled on his clothes from the night before that were scattered all over the floor.

Glancing down at her, he thought about staying, about gently waking her with kisses, letting himself explore her body in the daylight. His hesitation proved to be his plan's undoing, and he saw her shift toward what would have been him, then open her eyes in panic. "Will?" she said, pulling herself upright. Will couldn't help but smile in appreciation as Cara's tired state left her reaction time a bit slow, her breasts greeting him before she quickly covered them with the sheet.

"Hey," he murmured, swooping down to give her a lustful kiss.

"What's wrong?" Cara asked when they parted, Will sitting next to her on top of the sheets.

"Absolutely nothing," he replied, making her smile softly in relief. "I just wanted to scour the crummy neighborhood for some breakfast for you."

"Will …" Cara reached up and touched his face, which made Will laugh gently as the sheet drooped and revealed a bit of herself to him. She began to cover herself, embarrassed, but Will grabbed her hand, gently pressing it down onto the bed.

"Leave it," he said softly, kissing her neck. "You're beautiful."

"Will," Cara's voice was weak from desire caused by Will's sensual kisses, "you shouldn't go out in public."

"Cara," Will surfaced from her neck, nuzzling her nose with his, "please let me be a gentleman. If I had my way, I'd make you breakfast in bed." He pressed his lips onto hers, eliciting a soft moan from her. "And then I'd eat my breakfast," he added suggestively, his lips traveling down her neck.

"Will … I … can't … think straight …"

"Mmm, good."

"No," Cara softly picked Will's head up, cupping his face. He was rewarded with the entire sheet dropping down, revealing her chest once again. As Will began to take advantage of the situation, Cara once again pulled his head back up, looking into his eyes. "Will," she breathed, swallowing hard, "we have to get on the road. It's only another 12 hours from here."

"Please let me do this," he whispered, his voice low and serious. "It's all I ask. Then you're in charge."

Cara's eyes narrowed, seeing the smouldering look he gave her. She knew she was weak to it, and she also knew that he knew she was. "Fine," she said softly, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "But get something-"

"-with bacon. I know." Will smiled down at her, capturing her lips with his. As their tongues dueled, he knew that he would have to leave at that instant if he wanted to retain any control of himself. Regretfully, he pulled away from Cara, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back in twenty minutes. I saw a deli up the street from here coming in earlier."

Cara nodded with a sigh. "Are you sure you can't just owe me for when you're not a fugitive?"

"I'm sure," Will replied, standing.

Cara smirked as her eyes fell below his belt. "I can think of other things besides bacon I'd really like right now."

Will smiled, knowing what she was insinuating. "You can have that when I get back."

Cara watched Will pull his jacket over his wrinkled shirt he wore the night before. He took her car keys out of her coat pocket, sticking them in his. "Will," Cara's voice was serious. "Please be careful. Do you have your phone?"

"Yes," he replied, approaching her from the other side of the bed, closest to the door. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, groaning as he felt her hand travel south below his belt. "Jesus, Cara," he mumbled into her mouth in reaction to her touch. He felt her hand linger as he broke from her lips. "You're not making this whole gentleman thing very easy on me."

She smiled. She knew Will still struggled with darkness and light, and it was now manifesting itself into having to choose between his primal instincts or restraining himself. "I was hoping you'd reconsider," Cara murmured into his ear, kissing his neck. There was no doubt in her mind she wanted a repeat of earlier that morning, but more importantly, she didn't want him to venture out without her for fear of something happening to him.

In a quick moment, Will grabbed Cara's wrists, pinning her down onto the bed, his body hovering over hers. She saw his breath was ragged, and knew she might be able to tip the scales in her favor with one more move. He shut his eyes, his head leaning back as she pressed her hips toward his. "Cara," he groaned, his eyes still shut. He opened them, peering into hers. "I'll be alright," he reassured, still holding her wrists in place.

"You read my thoughts?" Cara asked, wondering if he would admit he had.

Will shook his head softly. "I can't," he admitted. "I just figured you were trying some very unfair tactics to change my mind."

"Wait, you can't read my mind?" Cara was confused. "But I thought you could read everyone's?"

"No," Will replied, releasing her wrists and stroking her cheek. "You're only the second person I've not been able to read."

"Who was the first?" she asked.

Will hesitated, unsure whether to reveal his secret. "The man who tried to kill me in the hospital. I couldn't read his thoughts."

"What man? A doctor?"

Will paused. "... Honestly, I'm not even sure he was a man."

"Wait …" Cara's gears were spinning wildly. "... You saw a shape-shifter, didn't you?" Will nodded. "That's why you flipped out on me. You thought I was him."

"I thought he was using you against me," Will corrected. "With the vial, and the fact I couldn't read your thoughts ...Turns out, he's Rich's suspect in the murder case. His face matched the sketch."

"Which face?"

"I guess his real face."

"Shit," Cara mumbled, "this could potentially be really confusing."

"You're telling me," Will replied under his breath.

"So how do I know you're you?" Cara said, her eyes narrowing at him as she sat up and pressed herself against Will. "I think I'll need to do a full body exam."

Her hand slipped down low again and Will jumped. "Cara Jane English," he breathed, grabbing her hands, "you will be the death of me."

"Uh-oh, I'm in trouble … you used my full name." Cara's seductiveness was causing Will to unravel at the seams. He kissed her one last time; it was soft and sensual.

"I'll deal with you when I get back," he whispered, pulling away from her slowly. Without another word, he opened the motel room door, ducking outside into the cold, clicking the door shut behind him.

She laid in bed for a few moments, her hand running over where his body made an impression in the sheets. She idly wondered why she was one of the only two people Will could not read thoughts from. _Maybe that's not such a bad thing, _she thought, thinking of all the embarrassing things she could have possibly ever thought or would ever think during their friendship - and now relationship.

Using the sheet to cover herself, Cara stood from the bed with a sigh. She really didn't want Will to go out there alone, but knew with his full strength back, he had more of a chance protecting himself than she did protecting him. As she approached the door to lock it, she heard a quick bang on it. In a moment of vulnerability, Cara opened the door without peering through the peep hole, thinking it had to be Will, since only a short amount of time had passed. _Maybe he came to his senses._

Instead, she gasped as a tall, well built man that she, oddly enough, recognized threw open the door, knocking her to her knees with a single invisible force from his hand.

It was the murder suspect that had tried to kill Will.

* * *

True to his word, Will returned in eighteen minutes with a bag of food in hand, trying to balance a cup of coffee he bought for Cara as he knocked on her motel room door. "Cara?" he asked after not hearing a response. _Maybe she's in the shower, _he thought. He knocked again, frowning when there was, yet again, no response.

Rolling his eyes, Will grumbled at the thought of trying to use powers he wanted to deny having to access her room. He set the bag and the coffee cup down and gripped the door knob, focusing on its battered golden sheen. A moment later, he heard a definite _click, _which he knew meant he was successful. "Huh," Will mumbled in surprise, picking up the bag of food and coffee. Doggett was right - he did have more powers than he realized.

As Will pushed open the door with his elbow, his eyes grew wide at the scene before him. He carelessly dropped everything on the floor, his heart racing as he examined the room. One single sheet was laying crumpled near the doorway, streaks of red blood painting it. There were signs of struggle everywhere, from the overturned end table to the broken lamp that was shattered at his feet. He knew it was Cara's room; he knew he hadn't gotten them confused because of her clothes that were strewn all over the floor where her travel bag was. _She was trying to get to her knife, _he thought quickly.

"Cara!" he yelled, kicking open the bathroom door. It was empty. "Shit!" Will slammed his fist into the dresser next to him, breaking the end of it cleanly off. He panted, glancing around the room in a panic. His eyes fell to the bright red blood again on the sheet he knew Cara had wrapped herself in when she woke up, anger burning inside of him as he thought of what was done to her. His eyes scanned her clothing again, noticing her shoes were missing.

The shrillness of his phone ringing in his pocket startled him, and he roughly opened it, still breathing heavily. "Cara!" He shouted, knowing she was the only person to have the number.

"Sorry to disappoint," the man's voice said on the other end. "Cara's preoccupied at the moment."

Will knew his voice - it was the man who had been watching him in the hospital, the one who had tried to kill him. "You fucking bastard."

"Well hello to you too, William."

"Where is she?!" Will shouted, the invisible force from his rage shattering the glass from the picture that hung above the motel bed.

"She's in good hands. She's being well taken care of. That is, if you follow my rules."

"I swear to God, if you lay one hand on her, I will kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"A little late for that. She's quite resilient for a human, you know."

"I will fucking rip your head off!"

"You only get to keep Cara alive by following my instructions." The man's voice was cold, collected. "After all, it was you who put her in this position. It's a shame that the human half of you has such weakness. Good talent wasted."

"I must not be that much of a waste if you want to kill me. So face me. Let her go."

"Actually, she's not just valuable to you, William. She's quite valuable to me at the moment."

"If you touch her-"

"William, do what I say to save her life." Will heard passing traffic in the background of the phone. _He's driving, _Will thought quickly. He pressed his eyes shut, trying to read a thought from Cara to gain some sort of clue on her location, but instead just receiving a debilitating pain in his head. The man laughed as he heard Will's reaction to the pain. "Haven't you yet figured out that you can't read her thoughts? Or mine for that matter? Or any of our kind? Only the humans. Their thoughts are worthless anyway."

"Cara is human," Will growled. He tried again and unsuccessfully gripped his head in pain. "Why don't you come and face me?!"

"In due time," the man replied. "Cara's life depends on one simple task. Bring me your father. Alive."

"You know I won't do that."

"Are you certain?" the man asked with a smile. "You have two days to decide. Either you bring me your father, or I kill her."

"You'll kill her anyway," Will said darkly, realizing how much of a disadvantage he had.

"Not necessarily," the man replied. "If we're able to extract the shield, she'd be quite useful in future population efforts."

"Listen, you sick fuck-"

"Two days, William. If you focus hard enough, you'll know where to find me."

Will nearly crushed the phone in his hand as he heard the man hang up. A tear slipped down his cheek, not knowing what to do or what to choose. _She said it's 12 hours from here, _Will thought.

He had to get to his parents. Not only for Cara's sake, but for what his father knew that he didn't yet know.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Will glanced around the motel room, which now he realized was a crime scene and his fingerprints were everywhere. "Shit," he mumbled. _They'll think I did this. _He felt lost as he tried to decide whether to sneak away toward Oregon and let the cleaning staff discover the scene, or if he should enlist the help of the local authorities. _If they think I did this, I won't get anywhere. _He knew he had to leave, letting the local police make their assumptions and come after him. If he left now, before the checkout time of noon, he would give himself some lead on the chase.

He knew the deep voiced man who had Cara must have had her phone too, since it was her number that appeared on his caller ID of the prepaid phone she had bought for him. He began shoving her clothes into her suitcase, his fingers lingering on a pair of her silky black underwear. He cursed at himself silently, knowing he was to blame for what she was going through at that moment, as well as what she had already endured and would come to endure. He had risked her life, her well-being, all for his desires. She was paying a price that wasn't hers to pay.

Will hadn't expected them - whoever they were - to be so close without some sort of hint or sign. As he continued to gather Cara's clothes, Will realized that the battle would be much harder than he expected, given the advantages a shift-shifting man … or alien … had over him. Was Will's brute strength enough? He had no idea. If the … thing … he was dealing with was anything like himself, bullets wouldn't work. Fire? A sword? Poison? He zipped up her suitcase, checking for anything of value to Cara as he considered the possible ways the _thing_ might be defeated by.

"Magnetite," he whispered in sudden realization. "And lots of it."

Will glanced around the room one last time, his eyes falling on the bloodied sheet on the floor. It was only then that he saw the quick shimmer of something half under the bed. Curious, he peered down, his heart broken at the sight of the blood. It was Cara's knife, opened and unblemished with blood. Will's eyes narrowed, seeing the knife was resting in a gaping hole in the carpet underneath the bed. "Acid," he mumbled, realizing why the carpet had burned in such a way as it had. Picking up Cara's knife, he pushed it into his jean pocket, his mind racing back to the long conversation they had with Monica and Doggett days before. _Acid … Acid … Blood … Their blood is acid. _His eyes widened when he recalled the accompanying warning he heard in his mind in Doggett's voice:

"The acid they bleed kills humans."

Had Cara survived after she tried to defend herself? Was she ill? Dying? With renewed determination, Will picked up her suitcase and left her room, checking over his shoulder as he headed toward Cara's car. There was only one way to find out, and that was to find her.

* * *

12:49 PM MST

"What have we got here, Harry?"

The older county sheriff turned, looking at one of the local state police officers. The room that Cara had occupied was now swarming with police, photographs being shot of the destruction and fingerprints being dusted. "Looks like an abduction," the older sheriff replied, his arms crossed over his chest. "Jimmy, the owner, called me after his cleaning staff found it."

The state police offer peered at the room as he carefully stepped inside. "Signs of struggle." He looked at the bureau that was split cleanly on the side. "Damn," he mumbled.

"What's weirder is the glass," Harry said, gesturing to the picture above the bed. Shards of glass clung on to the frame, the rest the state police officer saw scattered on the bed below it.

"How in the hell …" The officer stepped closer, trying to find a sign of a bullet entry with his gloved hands. "Anybody see anything?" he asked Harry, still peering at the picture in amazement of the lack of blemish, other than the shattered glass.

"Manager said he saw the same man leave twice," Harry said with a frown. "Once with a woman and once by himself."

"Any sketches?"

Harry handed the officer a sketch that had been composed just before he arrived. "Looks young. Twenties. Caucasian male. About six foot. Built like a linebacker."

The officer stared at the sketch of Will's face. "And he left twice?"

"Yeah, once with the girl in one car, then another time in another car. The second time he seemed like he was in a real hurry. Headed west both times."

The officer nodded slowly, processing the information. "I'll fax this to the station in the motel office. See if he matches anyone."

"There's prints everywhere," Harry commented. "Two sets."

"Let's get those ID'ed as soon as possible," he instructed the forensics team members who were working on gathering evidence. "We might be able to catch this guy if we're quick enough." The officer paused, looking down at the bloody sheet. "Let's notify Salt Lake City, too. Get their people on it."

"Yes sir," came a reply from a nearby officer who scurried to carry out his orders.

As he turned to leave, the state police officer glanced back at the glass from the picture, shaking his head in amazement.

* * *

4:03 PM  
Near Ontario, OR

Will had been flying down Interstate 84 for hours now, somewhere around five he figured, clearing out of Wyoming, through a portion of Utah and across Idaho. He had just crossed the state lines into Oregon, breathing a little sigh of relief at the "Welcome to Oregon" sign he encountered. _Six more hours, _he thought, glancing at his gas tank meter. He grumbled, knowing he'd have to stop soon. He just hoped and prayed he could get in and out fast enough and get back on the road. Luckily, he still had Cara's debit card from earlier that day, as well as a half eaten bagel that he discarded onto the passenger's seat, too sick over the thought of Cara to eat anymore of it.

Minutes ticked by with little sign of life on the road in the form of a rest stop. Finally, he came to one that, thankfully, wasn't too crowded. As he pulled up to the pump, he tried to keep a low profile, unsuccessfully willing the gas to flow faster than normal as he inserted the pump.

He slid Cara's card through the machine, waiting to be prompted when he saw a message flashing furiously:

UNAUTHORIZED TRANSACTION

"Son of a bitch," Will muttered, realizing they had stopped her card in an attempt to choke him out. He had thought they would track him through its usage, but figured the authorities still were able to do so without any money being spent. Will switched on his police mentality, realizing that the authorities were now notified of his location. A chase would soon begin. His only choice to continue was to steal a vehicle.

He knew he would need a distraction. He saw a younger woman waiting by a small economy car, and headed toward her. He flashed a smile her way, hoping he was charming and convincing enough to distract her. "Hi," he said. "I'm actually from New Jersey … I hate to admit this, but I don't know how to pump gas. Could you help me out?"

The young woman smiled, her cheeks turning pink at the prospect. "Um, sure. Here, let me just finish mine." She finished withdrawing the pump, smiling as she crossed over to Will's car. "Okay, you just have to slide your card-"

"Listen," Will said, his voice low and cutting her off. "I don't want you to get hurt. So please, please take about ten steps in that direction."

The woman's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to scream, but Will shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to go that way. I'm going the opposite way. Please."

Scared, the woman tried to return back to her car. "No, no, no!" Will said, grabbing her arm. "Please-"

"HELP ME!" she screamed. "HELP!"

Will's eyes widened when he saw three men coming after him. He released the woman's arm quickly, his eyes sympathetic as he whispered "Sorry" to her, pushing her into the side of Cara's car and bolting away toward hers.

The three men rushed toward Will, who instinctively held his hands up to block himself. His invisible force knocked them twenty feet backward. Will could hear the woman still screaming, and he yanked open the car door, jumping inside. He quickly checked for pets or children, thanking his lucky stars there weren't any to deal with. Will turned the ignition, wildly cutting the car out onto the highway and speeding off after he threw the woman's purse out of the window.

* * *

5:01 PM PST

"And in breaking news, Oregon State Police are searching for a suspected car thief who was last seen heading west on Interstate 84 near Ontario. The suspect, Officer William Van De Kamp of the Hoboken, New Jersey Police, is believed to be armed and dangerous, having debilitated three men in the process of stealing Hannah Montgomery's Toyota Yaris."

Scully's eyes widened as she took in the five o'clock news, seeing a sketch of William appear on the television screen. The news segment continued, cutting to feed of Hannah Montgomery. "He said he was from New Jersey, and didn't know how to pump gas. So I went to help him. That's when he went nuts … and he just … _blew back _those three guys. Like in a movie!"

The news anchor reappeared on the screen. "Van De Kamp is a suspect of an earlier abduction of his partner, Officer Cara English, in Evanston, Wyoming. Please contact local authorities if you have any information at the hotline on your screen."

"Mulder!" Scully yelled. "He's in Oregon!"

"I know," Mulder replied, stepping into the living room. "I just saw that online." He chewed his bottom lip, glancing down at Scully. "If he makes it here, we have to hide him."

"Mulder, he _will _make it," Scully said, her emphasis on the "will" an attempt to soothe her own doubts. "Why do they think he abducted Cara?" she asked.

"I don't know," Mulder replied softly. "Nor do I know why he stole a car."

"Maybe he had no choice."

"Maybe."

* * *

8:59 PM PST

"We've got him!" a police officer announced gleefully as he slammed his phone on the receiver on his desk. The Wyoming State Police officer who had first investigated Cara's abduction glanced up at the rookie officer approaching him. "We traced the Yaris' plates to Dalles, Oregon when he passed through a highway camera speeding."

"Excellent," the senior officer said. "Get the Dalles PD on his ass immediately!"

"Yes, sir," the rookie replied.

"You're mine, you son of a bitch," the senior officer murmured, looking at the sketch of Will with a small smile.


	14. Chapter 13

9:12 PM PST

Cara's eyes, normally a brilliant blue, but now lacking their usual sparkle, opened slowly, the heaviness of the lids almost making the simple task impossible. Through her half-hooded gaze, she tried to focus on what was around her as the drugs in her system began to wear off.

After a moment, she jerked her head up quickly, her heart racing as she scanned the room. Her head was still heavy from the sedatives, but all she heard in her mind was Will's name. "WILL!" she screamed, realizing at that moment she was bound to a metal table, unable to move anything below her neck and the tops of her shoulders. Her arms and legs were held tightly by four large bands at her sides. An overwhelming feeling of vulnerability overcame her, and she fought violently against her restraints. "WILL!" she screamed, hoping he wasn't in a similar circumstance as she.

From what she could tell, she was alone in a dimly lit room, a single lamp above her, blaring angry artificial light into her eyes. She glanced down to examine the restraints that were holding her, only to find she was merely clothed in her underwear. Her heart raced even faster, now starting to panic. She furiously pulled at the restraints, her breath heavy as she screamed. "HELP ME! WILL! HELP!" With each pull, it felt as if the straps were sinking tighter into her skin, and she cried out in pain as they cut her body as she pulled against them, hoping to escape.

Her body slowed as she realized her struggle was in vain, not having gained any obvious advantage with her fight. Her heart still pounded wildly, and she shut her eyes tight, trying all she knew at that moment to do.

A deep laughter made Cara's eyes open, her focus diminished as she tried to see who was approaching her. Hearing his voice made her realize it was the same man who had taken her. "What, did you forget he couldn't read your mind?" He laughed again. "Sleep well?" he asked, approaching the table. He finally appeared to her left side, and she glared at him, spitting in his face. The man's eyes narrowed in anger, and he slapped Cara harshly, her bottom lip cutting itself on her tooth in the process. She clamped her mouth tightly shut; she felt and tasted the blood running down her chin.

Turning his attention to her body, the man smiled at her various wounds from the restraints. "Trying to leave? So soon?" He looked back up into Cara's eyes. "But we haven't even begun the party yet."

"Where's Will?" Cara demanded.

"Where he needs to be."

"Where is he?!" The man didn't answer. Cara's breath quickened. "You don't know, do you?"

"Of course I do," the man growled.

"Then why the charades? Go get him!" Cara spat.

Cara winced as the man grabbed her hair, yanking her head back with force. "I'll deal with him soon enough. Right now, you're the guest of honor."

"Well, you'll have to kill me because I won't give you anything."

The man laughed again, shoving Cara's head back to the position it was originally in. "Oh, but you will."

"Never."

"Even if it costs his life?"

"You can't kill him," Cara sneered. "You would have already if you could."

Her brazen statement was rewarded with another even harsher slap. Her right eye slammed into the metal table she was strapped to upon impact; she felt the blood rushing to it as it began to swell. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," the man said, whispering in her left ear as he pressed her head against the table.

"Neither do you," Cara replied, her face being crushed into the table as she implied she would be more of a challenge than the man anticipated.

"Oh, I know plenty about you, Cara English," the man said, his finger tracing down her left cheek. "I know more about you than you do. In fact-" He paused, glancing down at her bra-clad chest. "-I probably know you better than William even does. And whatever I don't know … I will learn." The man smiled as he saw the anger building in Cara for his insinuation. He released her face, stepping away from her. She saw her phone in his hands, aimed at her for a photograph of her current state. She turned her face away, not wanting to give the man what he wanted - she knew the photo would be sent to Will to taunt him. The man became angry, yanking her head into position, slamming the other side of her face into the table with his force. "You're making this harder than it has to be," he growled, his face close to hers.

"I'm not a princess," she spat, "I'm a New Jersey cop. What did you expect?"

He glared at her and stepped back to take the photo. "Smile," he ordered with a sick grin.

The last thing Cara remembered after she spit in the man's direction was the cold metal against her head, the darkness of unconsciousness surrounding her.

* * *

Near Multnomah County, OR  
9:59 PST

Rain. So much rain. Will had never driven through sheets of rain as he had that night, the little Toyota's wiper blades working furiously to keep the windshield clear enough for him to navigate the dark Interstate 205 at 90 miles per hour. _Why did I steal a Yaris? _he thought as he made the little car to go at its top speed, despite its meager four cylinder engine. It's not like he had a choice, really. It was either that, a broken down Mazda or a huge red truck that probably would have ran out of gas in a quarter of the time the Yaris would.

The stretch he drove was suppose to take about an hour and a half according to road signs, but he covered it in forty-five minutes, the little car performing at its limit. His mental GPS was clear as to where he had to go, and his destination - St. Paul - was only another another 40-some miles. His palms were sweaty as he realized just how close he actually was to not only his long lost parents, but to so many answers to the many questions he had.

Will's heart stopped when he saw the familiar flash of red and blue in his rearview mirror. "Shit!" he groaned, knowing he had been tempting fate far too long for him to actually arrive at his parents' house unnoticed. He couldn't get caught - they would lock him up, and he would never find Cara. Or his father. He clamped down on the wheel, angry at the measures he had to take that went against all he swore to uphold and protect, and pushed down on the accelerator.

More lights began to flash behind him, and he soon realized that it was a legion of police after him. He figured they blocked the highway, since there were no other cars driving near him besides the police, which he counted as a blessing. He was going to have to try to get as far as he could, then ditch the car.

Minutes ticked by, he heard megaphones blaring voices at him to stop, to surrender. He tuned them out, his mind automatically going back to the last image of Cara he had seen - her beautiful brown hair draped over her sheet-covered body, her lips full from the kiss they had just shared. It motivated him, and he gunned the car as hard as he could, the rain continuing to blind his depth perception of the road.

Going so fast, he hadn't realized he covered twenty miles in a short period of time, knowing he didn't have long before they would attempt to set up a road trap - blow his tires with a spike strip, block the road with police, or something else inventive. It was time to ditch the car.

Will slowly lifted his foot off the gas, knowing the visible reduction in speed would please the officers pursuing him. He watched the road, glancing at the odometer to see the little orange lever shrink to 60 … 50 … 40 … 30 … He gently applied the brakes, putting the car in park. He lifted his hands, inhaling deeply with regret as he knew what needed to be done next. The barrage of police officers screaming at him to exit the vehicle didn't frighten him, nor did all of the guns he saw they had aimed at him as he calmly stepped out of the car, his hands still up. What scared him was the possibility of these innocent people being hurt by what he was about to do.

As he turned toward the car as instructed, he rested his face against the vehicle as several officers rushed him, grabbing him roughly. _Now, _Will thought sadly in his mind. With a single flick of his wrists, every officer surrounding him was thrown backwards, landing on the cleared, wet highway in shock as Will turned and faced them. Will winced when he felt the sting of a bullet hit his shoulder - the same one that had been hit before. Blood gushed from the wound for a moment, then stopped suddenly. Will remained standing still, his hands coming up in front of himself. "Please," he said loudly. "I don't want to hurt anyone. You don't understand-"

He winced again as another bullet struck him in the leg, and he saw the officers watch in shock as that wound healed itself within seconds. Will began to back away toward a clearing before the woods that lined the highway, the police still ordering him to drop to the ground. Another shot in the leg. Then another. It felt like bee stings to Will, and he grimaced at his only option left to escape.

It was Will's resilience against three bullets to his chest - what should have hit his heart and killed him - that stunned the officers into silence, watching as the bright red blood stained his now rain-soaked shirt as Will continued to step backward toward the woods. He stopped for a moment, pushing with his invisible force the barricade of officers in front of him toward the others, sending them all into a heap on top of each other. Squeezing his eyes shut, he winced as he lifted the Yaris with his mind to block them in, then the squad cars, forming a line in front of them. "GET BACK!" he yelled, hoping to avoid any injuries. With a simple push of his hands, the cars simultaneously burst into flames, the multiple huge explosions pushing the officers even further backwards.

Will took in the scene with regret for a split second before rushing deep into the dark Oregon woods, the rain continuing to pelt down on him and assault his wounds.

* * *

11:10 PM PST

There was no way on earth either Scully or Mulder could sleep, knowing their son was so close. Neither one of them knew what to do once he did arrive - they chose to believe he would - because he would be a wanted criminal, a fugitive they didn't know if they could keep safe.

"Good thing our neighbors aren't close," Mulder mumbled, running his hand through his silky dark hair as he paced in the living room.

"He could stay in the shelter if we are searched. It's not detectable." Scully's voice was small, unsure.

"Local authorities won't connect him with us," Mulder said softly. "How would they?"

"Unless they have people there, too."

"Don't you think we would have heard from them by now?"

Scully shrugged, her body weak from worry and exhaustion. Mulder took in Scully's current state with empathy, crossing over to her and kneeling down at her level as she sat on the couch, curled up in her robe. "Hey beautiful," he said softly, stroking her cheek. "Let me make you some tea." The tiny smile Mulder received was enough confirmation, and he pressed a quick kiss on her forehead, slipping quietly away to the kitchen. A moment later, Scully heard Mulder yell, "Hey Scully, we're out of tea. I'm gonna go grab some in the food pantry in the basement."

As she listened to the basement door open and Mulder's lanky body traveling down the squeeky basement stairs, Scully wiped a tear away from her cheek with a sigh. "Where are you, William?" she whispered, her heart heavy with fear of the worst.

A rough knock on the front door startled her, yet gave her hope as she stepped toward the door, tightening her robe. She took a quick glance through the peep hole, gasping as she threw open the door.

The rain poured in sheets around the young man who stood on the doorstep. He was soaked, his clothing muddy and his breath ragged. She gazed into his beautiful brown eyes, knowing those eyes all too well. She had seen those eyes not only in a photograph, but every day in Mulder.

"William?" she whispered, her hands grasping her robe in shock.

The young man looked down at the stunning, petite woman who stood in front of him. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest at any given minute, the image of her soothing the deepest corners of his soul he never knew needed healing.

"Mom?" Will breathed with hope.

* * *

11:13 PM PST

Warm. She felt warm. Her eyes fluttered open, and Cara immediately pulled against the restraints, realizing she was still bound. But this time she was clothed in her jeans and long sleeve tee shirt. _That's why I feel warm. _Also, she was no longer laying on a table, but sitting in a chair, her wrists tied behind herself. She pulled her head up to look at her surroundings, only to be met with a sharp pain in her temples. She assumed it was from the beating earlier that rendered her unconscious. Her face and her body ached, and for the first time she realized she was bound at the ankles as well.

She had training on escaping such confines, but knew it would take time. She didn't know how much time had passed, nor how much she had left. All Cara knew was that she had to find Will. Wherever he was, he was in danger.

She wiggled her wrists to see the status of her restraints, realizing they were made out of the same odd self-tightening material as the ones before were. Her ankles were in the same predicament, and she swallowed hard, not knowing if her training would prove to be of service at the moment.

Her eyes shot up to the doorway that she could barely see, the single light not extending out far enough to illuminate the area. She heard it open, a figure entering the room, veiled by the darkness. Her breathing quickened as the door slammed behind the person; whoever it was lingered in the dark for a moment, taking the time to examine her. "What, are you scared?" Cara taunted, believing it to be her captor. When the person didn't respond, Cara became curious. "Come out!" she demanded. "Face me!"

Cara gasped loudly in utter shock as she saw the man who stepped out from the shadows, her eyes widening in horror. "Dad?" she whispered in disbelief.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

St. Paul, OR

Scully's heart pounded violently in her chest as she heard William speak a word she never thought she would ever hear him say. _Mom_.

She didn't know how long she was standing in the doorway, Will outside in the rain, getting more soaked by the minute. She was mesmerized as the young man from her dreams - those many dreams that had haunted her sleep for so long - was face to face with her, confirming everything she had ever hoped for and stirring up everything she had feared.

"I found some Oolong in the-" Mulder stopped speaking abruptly, seeing Scully standing in the open doorway in silence. The young man that had been staring down at her met Mulder's eyes, which widened. The young man before him was tall and handsome, albeit a bit rugged looking at the moment. He looked incredibly strong, and had Mulder's nose. The two men stared at each other, mesmerized.

"Dad?" Mulder heard the young man say softly, his voice cracking.

Mulder's lips parted. "William," he breathed reverently, the shock visible on his face.

"William," Scully finally said softly, coming out of her tear-filled haze, "come in."

With hesitation, Will stepped into the small, warm home, the petite woman he had just called Mom taking his hand. "Oh my God," he heard her whisper, "William, you're freezing."

"I just ran twenty miles in the rain," Will replied as Scully took off his coat. Will heard both her and Mulder gasp as he turned around, his shirt revealing multiple blood stains in the light of the room.

"Jesus, William!" The woman - no, his mother, Dana Scully, peered up at him in horror. "You've been shot!"

"Eight times in the last three days," Will mumbled as he watched Scully automatically lift his shirt to examine his chest.. He couldn't help but give a small smile at her after seeing the puzzled look she gave him. There was absolutely no evidence he had been shot, not even a remaining scratch. "Seven were just tonight."

"But how-"

"Bullets can't hurt him, Scully," Mulder interrupted softly, his eyes shifting back to Will. "Only magnetite."

Scully scanned her son's body, her hands still gripping his bloodied shirt, taking note of his sopping wet attire. "William," Scully's voice was raspy, "you're soaked to the bone." She turned to Mulder, who lingered behind them, still somewhat dumbfounded at the sight of his grown son. "Go with Mulder, you need clean clothes. Everything." Scully's maternal instincts kicked into high gear, and Mulder's heart filled with joy at the sight of her with William.

Mulder nodded quickly, ushering Will to follow him. "Come on," Mulder said, gesturing toward Will. "Let's get you out of that."

Scully watched in amazement as the two men left for the bedroom. Through fresh tears, she studied the little nuances in the way Will walked, and grew even more confident that he was, in fact, her son. He was a mirror image of his father in many ways physically, reminding her of a time long gone when they had first worked together in Oregon.

After busying herself making a pot of coffee, Scully returned to the living room, her heart fluttering wildly as she saw Will's discarded jacket. She carefully picked it up, the dark fabric visibly stained with blood, though she now just saw it. As she hung it up on the rack on the foyer, she saw a small folded piece of paper sticking out from one of the pockets. Carefully, she took it out and unfolded it, even more tears escaping her eyes as she saw an older image of her and Mulder. "Oh my God," she whispered through tears. She had never imagined she would be able to ever see William again, let alone as a grown man. _How is that possible, anyway? _Scully thought.

"Alright, good as new," she heard Mulder say as the entered the room, Will now dressed in his fathers jeans and a black turtleneck of his. Scully turned, slipping the photo back into Will's coat pocket and looking toward the two men. It was amazing how much they looked alike, and it made her even more emotional.

"I made coffee," she murmured, wrapping her robe tighter around herself. Glancing up at Will, she quickly added, "But we have tea if you'd rather-"

"Coffee would be great," Will replied softly, his gaze assuring.

"Cream? Sugar?" she asked, swiftly heading for the kitchen.

"Black," Will said, receiving an approving nod from Mulder.

"William," Mulder said, sinking into the couch as Will sat across him in an armchair, "who shot you?"

"Police," he mumbled, smoothing his pants nervously. Will wasn't exactly sure why he was nervous, but he assumed it was a natural reaction to having parents once again.

"Why?" Mulder asked.

Will sighed. "It helps if we go from the beginning."

"Alright," Mulder nodded, "start there."

"No, I mean from the VERY beginning," Will corrected, leaning back in his chair as Scully re-entered the room with three mugs of steaming coffee. "I need answers." As Scully sat next to Mulder, she could sense the remorse building in Will as he looked at them.

"That's fair," Mulder replied gently. "We go first."

"Why give me up?"

Scully's head dropped; she sniffled softly, instantly bursting into tears. Will studied her, the darkness in him rising in rage at the confusion he felt, yet the light inside of him begging to understand. "I wanted you to be safe, William," Scully said, her head still hanging. "You wouldn't have been safe with us."

"Spender took my power away," Will argued. "I was just a baby."

"They didn't know that," Mulder interjected, seeing Scully overcome with emotion. "My guess is, they found you right around when your … parents … died." His voice wavered on the title of _parents_, and Will sighed softly, knowing he had come down too harshly on them right off the bat.

"Okay," Will said, trying to control his anger but failing, "so why did they care if I was normal?"

Mulder shook his head. "You couldn't have been. You couldn't have been normal."

"They wouldn't have cared if you were," Scully agreed.

"Listen," Will leaned forward, his eyes intense, "I was a normal kid. I grew up on a farm. The most interesting things I ever did was throw knives into hay bales and race other idiot kids on the country dirt roads in our parents' cars." His jaw tightened. "So you tell me what's so abnormal about that."

"We don't know," Mulder replied, his voice rising a little, its tone firm. "We don't have those answers."

The two men stared each other down, and the tension Scully felt frightened her. "William," she said gently, seeing neither man flinch, "we don't think it was an accident that your parents died." Scully now found herself under the tense gaze of Will. "They wanted to separate you from them."

"Who's _they_?" Will demanded.

"The same _they _that went after you in the first place," Mulder interrupted, regaining Will's intense stare. "By the way, where is Cara?"

Will stood in anger, which made Mulder stand, the two men stepping toward each other. "If I knew, I wouldn't be here," Will growled, his fist clenched at his side. Mulder's eyes narrowed at his son, who stood exactly eye-level with him. Though he didn't look at her, Mulder heard Scully's small gasp and could imagine the fear on her face as they witnessed what Doggett had been referring to as William being "a loose cannon."

"It's all over the news," Mulder continued, unable to stop himself. "She's gone. You took her."

"I didn't take her anywhere," Will replied darkly, closing the gap between himself and Mulder. "THEY took her from ME."

"Hey listen," Mulder said, not backing down, "you come to us, you demand answers, but are you ready to hear them?" Mulder's voice was louder than he intended it to be. "Well, are you?!"

"I came here to protect you," Will sneered.

"Protect us from what?" Mulder replied. "From things you don't believe?"

"Stop it!" Scully shouted, standing. "Stop it. Right now." She paused, watching the two men as they stood face to face, waiting to attack one another like two junkyard dogs. "Sit!" She saw them slowly relax, each realizing the uncanny resemblance in the way they dealt with their emotions. Will was the first to sit, running his hand through his dark hair. As Mulder sat, Scully remained standing, her hands on her hips. "You," she shouted, glaring at Will, "you need to trust us." Her focus shifted to Mulder. "And you," she shouted, "you need to give him a reason to."

The three were silent for a long moment, Scully slowly coming to sit after the wave of her anger receded. Will's focus was on the coffee table in front of him, his mind lost on Cara. He felt his eyes well up with tears, knowing he had to face all of this with an open mind if he ever wanted to see her again. He had to come to terms with who he was, and where he came from, whether it was what he knew or what would be revealed to him by the two strangers who sat in front of him. Cara needed that much from him. Will's eyes shifted to Scully's, holding her gaze for a moment before turning his attention to Mulder. Cara's words echoed in his mind. _"Come on, Will! You still are doubting all of this is possible?" _

"I heard your phone number," Will said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Scully's lips parted at the revelation. "I didn't call it. I didn't want to believe it."

"What is it?" Mulder asked gently, requesting a test.

"503, 555, 8714." Will sighed. "I knew it was yours. No, I didn't get it from anyone."

"Yes, you did," Mulder corrected, nodding toward Scully.

Will's eyes flicked to Scully, who nodded slightly in confirmation. "I … From what Doggett said, I shouldn't be able to communicate with you."

"I know," Scully whispered.

Will rubbed his eyes, the evening proving to be more than he could handle. A loud buzzing sound, accompanied by a somewhat offending tone cut through the silence. Will pawed at his jeans pocket immediately, holding his breath as he fished out the phone. Mulder and Scully watched as Will opened his phone, frozen as he stared at the small screen. "William," Mulder said gently, seeing the color leave his son's face. "What is it?"

"Son of a bitch," Will growled, bolting up from his seat. His breathing picked up, and Mulder saw as his fist tightened around the phone.

"William," Mulder stepped toward Will slowly, reassuring him with his hands he was there to help. "Easy."

"Mother fucking-"

"Easy," Mulder repeated, taking the phone from his hands. He didn't look at what William saw, but could imagine what he might soon see. "This is what they want," Mulder warned, taking his son by the arm gently. "They'll feed it to you until it breaks you."

"I'll kill him," Will said darkly. "I'm gonna fucking-"

"Hey," Mulder took Will by both arms after dropping the phone on the coffee table. "Listen. You've got to control yourself. They're banking on your rage to blind you, to cripple you."

"I guess they've never seen me in action, then," Will replied coldly.

"Listen," Mulder continued as Scully watched in concerned and frightened silence, "I've been there. They've done this to me. To us. You have to keep your head. Cara is depending on it."

After a few moments, Mulder felt Will relax slightly, his hands still comforting his son. "She didn't do anything to deserve this," Will finally said, his voice weak.

"I know," was Mulder's reply as he drew Will into an embrace. He felt his own tears escaping as Will's sobs racked against his body. Will withdrew from Mulder, Scully coming to his aid with tissues and her own hug. It was then that Mulder's eyes fell on the image of a barely clothed Cara, cut, bruised, bound and beaten, the pain she felt on so many levels evident in her eyes, and his heart broke alongside his son's for her and for him.

* * *

When Cara realized it was her father who stood before her in the small, dark holding room, she became utterly confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled at him, the anger of many years of abuse from him thick in her tone.

"Cara," the man said softly, sadly looking at her current condition.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said darkly.

"Please-"

The opening door cut off the man as Cara's captor, the deep-voiced man, entered the room. "Always nice when a family gets to reunite," he commented, coming to stand next to Cara's father. "Isn't it, Tim?"

"Don't do this," Timothy English pleaded.

"The first part of our festivities will begin with a nice heart to heart with your father," the deep-voiced man directed to Cara. "You have one simple task. At the end of ten minutes, I want you to have convinced your father to give me what I want."

"Why should I?" Cara growled. "I don't give a shit about him."

"Cara, please-"

"Ten minutes." The deep-voiced man's voice rose above Timothy's. "Otherwise, he dies."

The deep-voiced man left the room, the door slamming furiously in the darkness. After hearing her captor's final words of her father, Cara felt a bit of guilt rise up in her at her careless words she used only moments before. _Bullshit, _she thought angrily. _He made me live through hell!_

"Please, Cara," Timothy said gently, his voice trembling. "Please listen-"

"Oh, now you want me to help you?" Cara screamed. "Years of torture and hell, and what? I'm suppose to forget?"

"Cara, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand. You're scared to die, you piece of shit!"

"Cara, you must believe!" Timothy said in such a way that it grabbed Cara's attention. "Cara …" Timothy was hesitant, stepping toward Cara and kneeling in front of her. "What you remember … It wasn't real."

Cara's eyes narrowed at her father. "Me being your punching bag when you were drunk wasn't real?" Her voice cracked, the anger overflowing. "It was really fucking real for me!"

"I didn't have a choice, Cara!" Timothy pleaded.

"The hell you didn't."

"Cara, why are you here?" Timothy redirected, his voice growing firmer. "Do you know why?"

"I'm a piece of meat to draw my partner in," Cara replied darkly.

"No!" Timothy argued. "You're here because it's YOU they want."

"Bullshit-"

"No, listen!" Timothy shouted. "Listen. You're here because of a choice I made when you were a child."

"What, to be an asshole?"

"Cara, please!" Timothy begged. "Please … please just … let me talk. Please." His eyes were glassy as he searched Cara's, and she realized for the first time in a while that she, in fact, had her father's eyes.

"So talk," she replied fiercely, regretting the opportunity she gave him the instant she did.

"Cara, have you ever heard of super soldiers?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Your partner, William. He is one of them."

"No shit."

"Please, Cara, listen to me." Timothy's eyes searched hers. "Then you know of the plans for colonization?"

"Yes."

"Okay … Well, I did too, as a young man working in the eighties in the government as a biologist." Timothy paused, seeing Cara waiting for him to continue. "I was approached by a group of men known as the Syndicate to work on biological developments to protect humans from the invasion."

"Hybrids, you mean," Cara said softly.

"That's what they wanted me to, but I had a different idea," Timothy replied. "It took ten years before I could master it, but I was able to not only write the genetic code, but sequence the entire human genome to change the biology of a person." He paused, hesitant. "My proposition to the Syndicate was to enact this genetic re-routing in a select group of people to act as shields, humans who were untraceable to the colonists."

Cara's lips parted. "So they would survive."

"So they would survive and multiply," Timothy added.

"And overtake the colonists."

"Eventually."

"So … what happened?"

Timothy sighed. "Test subjects were brought in, none of which survived the procedure. We used mature adults, thinking they would be ideal. We discovered they were too weak." Timothy looked down at the floor. "So, children were brought in by the Syndicate. The children that weren't being used as hybrid testers became shield testers." Cara's eyes widened in horror. "I know what you're thinking," Timothy continued quickly. "But we saw it as the only way to survive." He looked up at Cara, his lips pressed together. "You … you were the greatest success for the Shield Project."

"What?" Cara whispered, her face wrought with disgust.

"Your mother and I … we wanted you to be safe. To have a future." Timothy's voice was soft, careful. "We knew we had to do something."

"You … did a procedure on me?" Cara's voice wavered.

"I rerouted your DNA through the implementation of the Shield," Timothy whispered, looking up at Cara. "Your acceptance of the Shield was far greater than any of the other children. You … you out performed them in every way possible."

"So if this is true, then why don't I remember any of it?" Cara challenged.

She saw Timothy swallow hard, his face tightening at the thought she posed. "We … I … needed to ensure your safety," he said with a tremble. "Your mother didn't think it necessary. But I knew better." He rubbed his eyes, sighing into his hands. "I had your memories erased, Cara. I erased what you knew of everything before you took on the shield at fourteen. Everything."

"How the hell can you sit there and tell me you erased my memories?" Cara argued. "I've got plenty of memories!"

"Those aren't real!" Timothy yelled, crushing his face into his hands. The sound of his sobbing made Cara pause and rethink her approach a bit. "I told them to give you memories that would drive you far away from me." A tear escaped Timothy's eyes. "I knew you would leave, and I wanted you to. I wanted you to be safe. You weren't safe with me … not if I couldn't replicate what I had done with you."

"And you haven't," Cara whispered, seeing the dots to be connected.

"No. Not after what I saw it did to you."

The silence laid thick in the air between them. "So, you fed into the lie? To keep up appearances?"

"I drank, Cara, to cope. To cope with losing my only child … my daughter … and eventually your mother." Timothy's eyes narrowed at Cara. "But I never … EVER … touched you."

"I FELT IT," Cara shouted. "I felt you beat me!"

"It wasn't me, Cara!" Timothy said, his voice straining. "What you felt was the effects of the procedure. Your memories were centered around protecting the secret. The abuse you felt … was from the testing. Everything … everything was from the project. You were gone for four years, Cara. We called it boarding school. And when you were done with the project, the recent 'past' was all you could recollect. It was enough to drive you away by fifteen. Your mother left me after that."

"No one ever questioned anything?" Cara asked.

"No one ever thought highly of me anyway," Timothy answered. "They assumed you were hidden because we wanted to keep your abuse a secret."

"So prove it to me!" Cara shouted, her anger making her pull against her restraints. "Prove it all to me!"

"I would if I could, Cara!" Timothy said. "But you don't believe. It's why you can't yet see."

"So you're saying all I have to do is believe in magic and fairies and bullshit and I'll suddenly see that you were this innocent man?"

"Yes," was his calm reply. "You have to trust me." His hands reached up toward Cara, and she leaned as far away from him as she could. With his hands floating in midair, Timothy whispered, "Please, Cara … just try." Cara's breathing quickened as she accepted Timothy's hands on her head, her eyes squeezing shut at the contact with a grimace. "Just try, Cara. Believe."

She didn't want to. She didn't want to give him any credit. She had spent her life trying to forget him, and now he asked her to try to remember. It was Will's face that came into her mind as she battled against her father's request, recalling how she demanded that he just simply "believe." It was such an unfair thing to ask, she now realized. Since she had made Will face so many of his demons, she silently agreed to - just this once - face her own.

She gasped as a sudden flurry of pictures entered her mind. Images of a younger version of her father and mother, a collage of happy times filtering into her mind's eye. She saw a father who read to her, pushed her on a swing and took her shopping on her tenth birthday. She saw a mother who laughed, and a father who kissed her as if nothing else in the world mattered. She saw a man in a suit and tie enter a front door, a smile on his face as he greeted the two people he loved the most. She also saw a man whose tears spilled onto documents in the solitude of his home office, a glass of bourbon shot back to dull the pain.

She saw several men she didn't recognize, older men with scowls on their faces and sinister hearts. She saw other children, children screaming out in pain in glass rooms as men with clipboards analyzed them. She saw children sitting in what looked like a classroom, all dressed in pure white jumpsuits. She saw a table - a metal table much like she was strapped to earlier - in a room with various large tools that looked like they held deadly secrets. She saw her father, looking down at her as she peered up at him on the table, his voice wavering and tears running down his cheeks as he whispered to her:

"I will always love you, Cara."

Cara screamed as her eyes flashed open; her heart raced wildly and she couldn't catch her breath. Her father's hands lifted off of her head, and he took her shoulders gently, tears freely falling down his face. Cara searched his eyes, her own tears cascading down her cheeks. "Dad," she whispered. "I remember."

She cried, and he held her, his own tears splashing onto her tangled hair. "Cara, you must listen to me," he said softly. "This information is vital to William's understanding. William _was _born in 2001. He was my final project, before I stopped everything."

"What do you mean?" Cara asked through a sniffle.

"We accelerated William's biological development for two purposes … one was for him to gain the strength he needed for battle." Timothy's eyes searched Cara's. "He was secured for over a year in isolated study as we performed the acceleration. His adoptive parents were killed by colonists just prior to his transformation. He was only three." Sensing her confusion, he continued in hopes of clarifying things. "In 2004, we took William in and gave him the accelerant. We also created all of his memories, replacing any he already had. We changed him into a 17-year-old so he would be forced to live with a relative after his parents' death. We altered records, everything was coordinated. Even his aunt wasn't his true relative, but a hybrid who posed as one. She died of cancer shortly after taking on the role."

Cara's head shook in disbelief. "His entire life …"

"...Was a fabrication." Timothy sighed. "The detective he would be mentored by was the first genuine encounter he had since the project was completed."

"But he was suppose to be normal after receiving magnetite as a baby."

"His powers resurfaced when he was three. His adoptive parents grew frightened at his condition, and they notified the agency that he needed medical treatment. The colonists saw that they knew too much, and killed them. We interceded before William could be found, we used several Shields to protect him. They weren't nearly as strong as you."

Cara's eyebrow raised, realizing there was still a missing piece. "What was the second purpose of the acceleration?"

Timothy looked deep into his daughter's eyes. "You were born before he was. But I knew he would be mankind's savior. In aging him, I had hoped fate would … bring you and he … together." He saw her lips part at the revelation. "They wanted to design him to be drawn to you. I fought against it. I … I wanted you each to have the freedom of most important choice in life."

"Love," Cara whispered.

Timothy's small smile of confirmation was harshly interrupted by the door swinging open, the deep-voiced man stepping inside, accompanied by two other men dressed head-to-toe in black. They carried large automatic weapons with them, their faces like stone. Cara gasped as she looked at one of them; it was the same man who guarded Will at the hospital that smelled like stone. They approached Cara's father, grabbing him roughly and holding him in front of the deep-voiced man.

"Have a nice chat?" the deep-voiced man asked, stepping near Timothy.

"Please," Timothy begged, "please don't-"

"So, did you convince him?" the man asked Cara, whose eyes shot over to her father.

"I will never give you what you want," Timothy growled, receiving an angry punch to the stomach as reward for his bravery.

"Dad!" Cara screamed. "Stop! It's me you want, just leave him alone!"

The deep-voiced man glared at Cara. "You're right. It is." He turned back to Timothy. "See, your daughter is smarter than you afterall."

"I will die before I let you destroy her," Timothy replied, spitting at the man much like Cara had earlier. As he took another blow to the gut, he heard Cara's screams and yelled out to her, "Cara! Defend the Shield! No matter what!"

"So be it," the deep-voiced man said darkly.

"DAD!" Cara screamed, fighting against her restraints as she watched the two other men who held Timothy turn him toward her. "Let him go!" she screamed.

"Say goodbye," the deep-voiced man said to Cara as a gun was shoved into her father's head.

"NO! DAD!"

"Cara! Defend the Shield!" Timothy yelled, wincing against the pressure of the gun's muzzle.

"DAD!"

"Cara …" Timothy's eyes filled with tears, knowing the words he would now speak would be his final. "I will always love you."

The sharp blast from the automatic weapon joined the cacophony of screams from Cara, her throat raw as she watched her father slump to the ground in instant death in front of her eyes. She screamed violently, words mixed in with raw emotion as she mourned, watching the guards drag her father's lifeless body from the room, the blood from his head leaving a trail on the floor away from her.

Shock in the form of stunned silence and breathlessness hit her system after the door slammed behind the deep-voiced man, his words resounding in her mind with intense fury:

"William is next."


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Scully wrapped her arms around her adult son, feeling not only his obvious physical strength in his toned physique, but the overwhelming sorrow of his internal pain as she hypnotically stroked his back in comfort. Will couldn't remember the last time he had shed so many tears, if he had ever at all. There seemed to be no end to the pain that was being released in this woman's arms, a woman he had just met but felt as if he had known forever.

As his crying began to subside, Scully pulled away from Will, holding his face in her hands. "It's okay," she murmured, wiping a tear from his cheek. "We will find her."

Will nodded into her hands, still unable to speak. His jaw flexed as he tightened it against the second floodgate of emotions he felt coming. "Thank you," he whispered. He looked to Mulder, whose face was still wrought with distress over his son and the image of Cara. "Both of you."

Mulder gave Will a small smile, trying to display reassurance for his son's sake, but was mostly unable to. "William," he said softly, sinking into the armchair that Will had previously occupied as Scully pulled Will down on the couch next to her, still soothing him with strokes on the back. "You said you came here to protect us. Protect us from what?"

"The prophecy," Will replied, rubbing his hand over his face. "You die, I'm theirs. You live, I'm against them."

Mulder nodded. "And that's what they want you to do to see Cara again, right? Give me up?"

Will copied Mulder's small nod. "I won't do it."

"William-"

"I won't," Will interrupted, his hands waved at Mulder to silence him. "There's no way."

"She might die," Mulder pointed out gently.

"If I gave you up, she'd find a way to kill me."

"She's fiery, then?"

Will smiled softly, feeling her lips on his in his mind. "And stubborn like a mule."

"They will keep taunting you," Scully said softly. "You know that."

"I do," Will whispered, his eyes closing. "I have a little more than a day to find her."

"Was there any clue in the conversation you had with him? The bounty hunter?" Mulder asked. "Anything that tipped you off?"

Will shook his head. "Other than he was driving at that time, no."

"Any sounds you can recall?"

"None, just his voice and passing traffic."

Mulder rubbed his chin in thought. "May I see your phone?" he asked carefully, knowing Will couldn't handle to study the horrific photo for any clues. Will gave Mulder the phone hesitantly, his eyes turning away after catching a glimpse of the picture once more. Crouching forward, Mulder's eyes narrowed as he blocked out the emotion related to the subject of the photo. He was looking for anything - anything to give him a starting point. A few heart-wrenchingly silent moments later, Scully saw his eyebrow raise.

"The restraints," Mulder whispered. "They are unlike any I've ever seen."

"May I?" Scully asked, not sure if she truly wanted to see what Mulder and her son had. Mulder handed her the phone, and Will caught Scully's swallowed gasp of shock as she tried to contain her reaction for his sake. Another moment passed, and she nodded. "It's odd. There's an entire mechanism attached to it under the table."

"It cut her," Mulder noted, taking the phone and pointing at Cara's wrists. "Like it tightened as she fought against it."

"The material … it's like a webbing …" Scully continued.

Will squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he had to fight against his rage to take in the details like his parents were. He detached himself emotionally, observing what his parents had mentioned. "Cargo straps," he murmured with sudden realization. "Hoboken is right by the water … I've seen plenty of cargo coming in from the docks." His finger traced the small portion of the mechanism that was seen under the table. "These are like the straps I've seen some of them use. They self-tighten as the cargo shifts so it remains secured."

Mulder nodded. "She's by the water."

"Well," Will leaned back against the sofa in disappointment, "that leaves just about every coast of every country on the entire planet."

* * *

When she didn't think she had a single tear left to shed or word left to utter, Cara's head dropped as she stared blankly at the floor. She had no idea what time it was, or where she was for that matter, but she felt guilty at the sound of her stomach rumble. She knew it had to be at least an entire day that she had food or water. Her head pounded, and she figured some of the pain was attributed to dehydration.

A few moments passed, and the door opened again, this time her deep-voiced captor was alone. He held a glass of water in his hands as he stepped toward her. She turned her head away from him, not trusting that the water wasn't poisoned or drugged. "Drink," he ordered. She didn't move toward the glass. "Don't reject my hospitality," he said darkly. "Drink. Drink so you have a voice to talk to William with."

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Cara asked, turning to look at the man.

"What, and have William miss the show?" The deep-voiced man laughed. "No, I wouldn't want that to happen."

Cara's eyes narrowed. "You're better than this," she said slowly, coming to a revelation. "This … this stereotypical behavior is beneath you."

"Giving compliments? How interesting."

"No …" Cara smiled with deep satisfaction. "It's the biggest insult … because ..." She leaned as far forward as she could, still bound to the chair. "... you can't kill me."

The deep-voiced man angrily threw the glass against the wall, the water splashing and the glass shattering. "Believe me, I can," he sneered, taking Cara's hair and yanking her head back.

"You can't!" Cara continued, wincing against the pain. A smile spread across her face as she looked into the man's eyes. "You don't know how."

"Do you think you would be this battered if you were indestructible?" the man asked, leaning closer to her as he continued to hold her hair. "I could break you like a twig."

"But you won't," Cara retorted with a satisfied grin. "You want to destroy the Shield, but you don't know how."

The deep-voiced man slapped Cara with his free hand, grabbing her neck and squeezing her airways shut. She gasped and choked, her eyes widening as she saw the exact same darkness she had seen in Will the night before replicated in her captor's eyes. "I will destroy the Shield," he whispered as she continued to choke. "And I will destroy William by destroying you."

He easily lifted Cara by the throat, she still bound in the chair rising as she felt herself grow faint. He released her with force, slamming her into the wall behind her, the chair shattering against her. She screamed out in pain and gasped as air filled her lungs once again. Laying against the crumbled heap of wood pressed on the wall, Cara coughed violently, trying to regain her breath as she saw her captor approach her.

"Time for a phone call," he said, pulling Cara up by her hair to stand.

* * *

"If he was driving," Mulder said, staring blankly ahead in thought, "he wouldn't have made it any further than you."

"Then he's here?" Scully asked, trying to decipher what Mulder meant.

"He very well could be," Mulder replied, setting Will's phone down on the coffee table.

"So why not just come here and take you himself?" Will asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why all of this? There's no reason for it." He glanced between his parents, shaking his head. "If they wanted to eliminate me as a threat, they could have just came here and killed you."

Mulder leaned back into the chair as he processed what Will said. "They want something from Cara," he murmured.

"What could they want from her?" Scully asked. "I mean, we know she's bait, but …"

"Why don't we call and ask?" Mulder said.

"No." Will's voice was firm. "Her life depends on my cooperation."

Mulder sighed, knowing Will was right not to push the bounty hunter so directly. "Alright, no phone calls." He rubbed his eyes. "So she's bait. She's a toy in his game. Yet, she has a greater purpose … but what is it?"

"The Shield," Will whispered, standing with the statement.

"The what?" Mulder asked.

"The Shield …" Will began to pace. "... He said Cara was of plenty of use to him with the Shield."

"William," Scully said, "what is the Shield?"

"I don't know," Will answered. "But he said to me that she was of use to him until he was able to extract the Shield." Will stopped pacing, placing his hands on his hips. "I thought he meant me metaphorically as her shield."

Mulder shook his head. "I don't remember anything about a Shield," he said softly.

Will's cell phone rang, the sharp tone piercing through each of their hearts with the weight it carried. Will grabbed it quickly, knowing it had to be either Cara or her captor, the "bounty hunter" as Mulder had called him.

"Cara!" Will shouted, his hand gripping the phone tightly.

"...Will?" came Cara's weak reply.


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Will's stomach felt sick the instant he heard Cara's voice; it was evident she had suffered much for his sake, and it made him ill to imagine what had been done to her.

"Cara, are you alright?" Will asked, his voice rushed. "What have they done to you?"

"I'm alright," she said softly. "Did you get to them?"

Will knew she was referring to his parents. "Yes. Cara … Cara, listen to me … I'm coming for you."

"Don't. Protect your father."

"I'm coming. I'm getting you out of there."

"... I know."

Will's hand shook as he held the phone. "Tell me anything about where you are? What do you see?"

Knowing she was risking receiving another beating, Cara squeezed her eyes shut and revealed everything she had been able to gather about her location. "It's moist and there is only artificial ventilation-"

Will's eyes grew large as he heard the distinct sound of someone being slapped, Cara's whimpering echoing in his ear. "CARA!" His palm was sweaty as he pressed the phone closely to his ear. "You son of a bitch!" he screamed. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" A moment of silence passed. "CARA!" he yelled into the phone.

"You mustn't care much for her well-being to ask her such a thing," the bounty hunter said into the phone. Will swallowed as he heard another distinct slap, accompanied by a cry from Cara.

"Don't touch her!"

"You're causing this, William. Every second you delay is another second of pain she must endure."

"You're mine, you bastard. You hear me? You're mine!"

The bounty hunter laughed. "The message Cara was suppose to deliver before she got herself in trouble was …" The bounty hunter paused. Will's breathing quickened as he heard Cara react to an obvious abuse from the bounty hunter. "Tell him, Cara."

"Will …" Her voice was breathy, her words quick. "Will ... Doctor Timothy English, Syndicate, Shield Project-"

"CARA!" Will screamed as he heard Cara scream over the phone. "CARA!"

There was deafening silence. Then Will heard the bounty hunter say, "Bring me your father. Alive. Her time is short." Will opened his mouth to speak, his fist clenched in a ball when he realized the line was disconnected.

Mulder couldn't get to Will fast enough before his rage exploded out of him, manifesting itself into the table lamp next to him being smashed up against the wall as his mind lifted and threw it in anger. The ceramic base and the light bulb shattered upon contact, tiny pieces flying in all directions as the shade was crushed against the impact. Will felt Mulder grab the phone out of his hands before he could destroy it and take him by the shoulders. He heard Scully's panicked voice as she shouted his name, concerned for him. It felt as if he was moving through a thick fog in slow motion, unable to regain his composure. Mulder's incessant shaking of his shoulders took Will out of his blinded rage, the light he struggled to find coming back to him.

"WILLIAM!" Mulder yelled, holding onto Will's shoulder tightly as he forced Will to refocus. "Take control!"

With his shoulders still grasped by Mulder, Will shut his eyes and tried to stabilize his breathing, slowly succeeding as his heart rate slowed. His eyes opened as he saw Scully jump, and he realized that as he released his anger, various objects around them came tumbling to the ground, all being suspended in the air with his mind because of the anger.

"William," Scully said, approaching her son and taking his hand, "what did Cara say?"

Will swallowed hard. "She was somewhere moist with artificial ventilation."

"What else?" Mulder asked, still holding Will by the shoulders.

Will's eyes narrowed as he remembered her last words to him. "Doctor Timothy English … the Syndicate … The Shield Project." Will inhaled deeply. "I need a drink," he mumbled.

"No," Mulder interjected. "You need to rest."

"How can I rest?" Will shouted. "She suffered for that information!"

"Mulder's right," Scully said with a nod. "You're exhausted."

"How can you just stop now?" Will demanded.

"Not us," Scully said, tightening her grasp on his hand. "You."

"You won't do Cara any good if your mind is weakened from exhaustion," Mulder chimed in.

"No," Will said firmly. "I won't rest until I find her."

"As valiant as it may sound," Mulder argued, "you can't help Cara in your current state."

"So brew more coffee," Will argued back. "I'm not sleeping."

Knowing it was a losing battle, Mulder nodded reluctantly. "Have it your way," he said softly. Will recognized the tone of voice Mulder used; it was a tone laced with paternal concern and, sadly enough, experience that Will wasn't learning from. With a pat on his shoulder, Mulder stepped back, taking Scully by the hand. "I'll make it," he said, letting his hand linger on hers for a moment.

As Mulder disappeared into the adjoining kitchen, Will observed his parents carefully and came back to the realization that they had fought many similar fights together, suffering much, including the absence of him from their lives. "Mom," he whispered, gaining Scully's attention, "why do you call him Mulder?" He was desperate to forget the horrors he witnessed on the phone before, even if just for a moment.

Scully chuckled softly, not realizing how it might sound awkward to Will. "Your father never liked being called Fox," she explained. "Our last names just stuck. We were partners. It wasn't unusual then." She sighed, glancing toward the kitchen. "I guess it is now," she said with a small laugh.

"Makes sense," Will replied. "So," he continued, "I'm sorry about the lamp."

"I never liked that lamp anyway," Scully said to her son with a reassuring smile.

"The doctor-" Mulder was deep in thought as he re-entered the living room. "Timothy English."

"Cara's father?" Scully asked, unsure if she had the right connection.

Will's eyes narrowed as he nodded, recalling what she told him her father's name was. "She just used to call him The Asshole," he mumbled. Mulder and Scully looked to him, perplexed. "He was abusive. She left her home as a teen."

"I'm sorry," Scully said softly.

"Why would she care about him now?" Will asked, mostly to himself.

"Let's find out," Mulder said, gesturing for Scully and Will to follow him into the office.

* * *

2:18 AM

Will had sent Mulder and Scully to bed an hour ago, resigning himself to the computer in the office in refusal to sleep. Scully had protested, insisting Will sleep as well. With a gentle squeeze of her hand, Will promised by 3 AM he would be asleep on the couch in the living room. Knowing he had to keep that promise or else be killed by a petite former FBI agent who happened to be his newly protective mother, Will sat in the darkness of the home office, absentmindedly crunching on his father's stash of sunflower seeds.

He read countless articles archived from the mid 1980s and some even into the 1990s of Timothy English's ground-breaking research in the human genome, his eyes burning as he strained to absorb as much information as he could. From what he could tell, it was quite a shock to Will that Timothy English was as dark of a man as Cara had described to him. Will couldn't understand how such a brilliant mind had turned so evil, the accolades following Doctor Timothy English to what seemed no end.

Taking a swig of the Yuengling Lager he found in the fridge, Will leaned back in the office chair, the dots beginning to connect themselves in his weary mind with surprising speed. _Timothy English … research used for the Syndicate … a Plan B … the Shield Project … protection … DNA …_

He slammed his beer down on the desk, a smile spreading across his face. _Cara is the Shield, _he thought with a nod. _That's why they couldn't find me._

Realizing he was alone in the dark, Will rubbed his eyes as he tried to remain quiet, ideas spinning wildly in his mind, wanting to be bounced off of someone for further clarity. "How can you be a shield, Cara?" he murmured, staring at a photo of Doctor Timothy English on the bright computer screen in front of him.

* * *

6:41 AM

Mulder padded into the living room in a sleepy haze, rubbing his eyes as he traveled to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. His eyes fell on the littered mess on the coffee table in front of him, several empty green beer bottles and sunflower seed shells scattered haphazardly on the oak. He grinned as he watched William sleep, shirtless on the couch, his long legs bent awkwardly over the sofa arms and his long, right arm stretched above his head while his left hand rested on his toned stomach. _Damn, _Mulder thought idly, seeing his son's young body and absorbing that the man he looked at was, in fact, his son, _I'm old._

Will was a light sleeper, stirring when he heard Mulder's attempt at a quiet exit. "Dad," he mumbled, sitting up. "I know what it all means."

Mulder's brow furrowed. "Alright," he said, coming to sit across from Will. "Let's hear it."

"Cara _is_ the Shield," Will said leaning forward.

"How do you figure?"

"Somehow … somehow her DNA was changed. She was changed to be a biological shield."

"Okay," Mulder said with pursed lips. "So the Syndicate uses Cara's father to creates Shields. To protect themselves?"

"No," Will corrected. "To overtake the colonists."

"A whole undetectable race …" Mulder's voice trailed off, thinking of the possibilities.

"... That would bring an uprising," Will continued. "They would grow in numbers, become unstoppable."

"So then Cara isn't human." Mulder noted.

"She is," Will stated firmly. "She bleeds."

"So do you."

"I heal."

"Are you sure she doesn't?"

Will shook his head, picking up a bottle of beer that had a bit of remaining amber liquid inside of it, tossing it back easily. "Why would she look the way she does in the photo if she heals?"

Mulder watched as Will set the bottle down on the table. "So she's human."

"Human with …" Will paused, chewing on his bottom lip. "Wait."

"What?"

"There was a struggle in the motel room," Will recalled. He dug into the pocket of the jeans he wore, pulling out Cara's knife. "She must have tried to stab the bounty hunter. I found this in an acid-burned spot on the carpet."

Mulder leaned forward. "If she was human, she wouldn't have survived the acid's release."

Will examined the knife. "So … she's not human?"

"Not fully, at least."

"What did I miss?"

Both men turned, their gazes falling on Scully, who was dressed in jeans and a sweater. Mulder stood, taking her in his arms, feeling the incredible need to kiss her. Will's head dropped, silently waiting for them to part with a small uncomfortable grimace on his face. His father certainly was taking his time; he guessed it was to make up for many lost years. "Cara is the Shield," Mulder said to Scully once they parted.

"How?" she asked.

"Somehow … her biology was changed." Will glanced up at his parents awkwardly as he realized he was now shirtless in front of his mother. "Sorry about the beer," he mumbled.

Scully's eyebrow raised as she realized Will had annihilated an entire six pack on his own. "I guess you have a Scully Irish stomach," she said.

Will's small smile was rewarded with a matching one from his mother. "Guess so."

"Hey," Mulder said with a frown, "I'll have you both know that we Mulders can handle our own share of liquor."

"Great," Will muttered. "I come from a family of alcoholics."

The three laughed softly, taking the moment to enjoy the unity of being a family, despite the darkness that surrounded them. Will scratched his head, standing with a stretch. "Mind if I use your shower?" he asked.

"It's your home now, too," Scully replied warmly, receiving a gentle kiss on the forehead from Will before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Mulder sighed, drawing Scully closely to him, lovingly tucking her hair behind her ear to better see her face. "Why couldn't this have happened sooner, Mulder?" Scully whispered, regret of missed time as a family filling her voice.

"At least it has happened," Mulder replied, pressing his lips on her hair.

* * *

Some time later, as Will walked out into the living room clad in almost the same state he had left it, with no shirt, jeans and a towel rubbing his hair, he saw Mulder on the phone, Scully sitting beside him. "Yeah," Mulder replied to something unheard on the other end. "… Alright. Be safe."

Mulder hung up the phone, looking at Will. "We thought it best to let Doggett and Reyes know," Mulder explained as Will pulled over a tee shirt his father gave him.

Will nodded. "They have a right to."

"They're coming out here," Mulder continued, which surprised both Will and Scully.

"Mulder," Scully said softly, "they're putting themselves in danger." Mulder nodded at Scully gently.

"I know." He paused. "But two more on our side certainly wouldn't hurt."

Will rubbed his temples. "Are they bringing magnetite?"

"No," Mulder said softly. "We can't risk it being near you."

"Then how the hell do you figure we will kill him?" Will said loudly.

"You don't need magnetite to kill a bounty hunter," Mulder explained.

"Just a well-placed wound at the base of the neck," Scully added softly.

"Alright," Will said, confident in their confidence. "So I'll shoot the SOB in the neck. You have a gun?"

"You'll need to stab him for the surest results," Mulder corrected.

"Fine." Will turned back toward the bathroom. "At least I have a knife." He paused, turning back to them. "Wait." Mulder and Scully hung on their son's silence, waiting for his thought. "He's keeping her underground," he said with a sudden sense of clarity. Will's hands came to rest on his hips. "And I'll bet you ten to one she's under a shit ton of magnetite."

"If that's the case, that complicates things," Scully said with a frown.

"Where is there magnetite around here?"

"The Hammond Deposit, about an hour from here." Both Will and Scully turned their attention to Mulder, who volunteered the information quickly. Scully frowned at Mulder, realizing he had kept information from her about his relocation choice. "What? It was a selling point of the house ... just thinking ahead for the invasion."

"Where is the deposit?" Will asked.

"Columbia River," Mulder replied.

"Moist, like she said," Will whispered with a nod.

"Then we'll be down to four," Scully realized, counting the number of people able to go rescue Cara.

"Five," Will corrected.

"Four," Scully repeated. "You can't go near magnetite, William."

"She's right," Mulder agreed.

"Screw that," Will said angrily. "There's no way I'm staying behind."

"How are you going to survive going inside a giant heap of the shit that almost killed you a few days ago?" Mulder yelled.

"I don't know," Will replied, his tone matching his father's. "But I'm going."

"No!" Scully shouted, startling Will and Mulder. "I lost you once, William. I'm NOT losing you again."

"Mom-"

"NO!" she repeated.

"You'd go if it was Dad, wouldn't you?" Will growled, challenging her. "Wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would," Scully replied. "But magnetite doesn't kill me!"

"Look," Will said firmly, his focus shifting between his parents, "Doggett told me stories about you both ... All the shit you went through ... Everything you lost." He paused, shutting his eyes. "I need to do this. For all the same insane reasons you both ever needed to _do anything._"

"William," Mulder stepped toward Will. "We don't doubt the need for you to go to her. What we doubt is your literal ability to."

"So we find a way," Will replied. He saw the doubt in his parents' eyes, and began to feel some of his own. "I have to find a way."

* * *

It wasn't the usual way she woke the last day or so, from the sensation of a gentle touch on her face from someone who had intentions to help rather than harm. Yet, it frightened her just as much, maybe even moreso than the harsh treatment she had been experiencing non-stop. She bolted up, realizing she had been laying on a flat surface once more. Only this time, she was in a stark white room, a man in a lab coat standing by her side. She also realized she wasn't bound, that the flat surface was a hospital bed, and she was wearing a set of scrubs.

"Easy," she heard the man in the lab coat say softly. "I'm here to help you, not hurt you." Cara knew she must have looked like a trapped animal, trying to escape the bed as the man gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Cara, I'm a friend of your father's."

She took a long look at the man in the lab coat, her breathing stabilizing as she searched his eyes. "I recognize you," she said after a while.

"My name is Doctor Yarborough," the man said softly.

"You worked on the Project with my father?"

Dr. Yarborough nodded. "I'm here to tend to your wounds. You're beginning to get infected."

Cara looked down at her arms, seeing the bandages that were wrapped around her skin with care. "Thank you," she whispered. "But won't they hurt you-"

"They are in control, Cara," Dr. Yarborough interrupted.

"Why, all of a sudden, do they care?"

Dr. Yarborough handed Cara a closed cup with a straw. "Drink," he directed. Seeing her hesitation, he shook his head. "It's electrolytes and protein. You can't fight infection if you're dehydrated."

Cara reluctantly took a sip of the thickened liquid. Once it hit her sore, dry throat, she gulped it furiously, desperate to consume as much as she could. When she stopped, she turned her attention back to the doctor. "Why are they treating my infection?" she asked. "Why not just let it kill me?"

Dr. Yarborough set the emptied cup on a table behind him. "They want the Shield for study," he answered, handing her two small pills and a cup of water. "For the infection," he explained. He watched solemnly as Cara took the pills, swallowing them and the entire cup of water.

"Why don't they just take it out if they want it so bad?" Cara asked.

"You don't understand," Dr. Yarborough realized. "Cara ... you ARE the Shield."

"Wait ... I thought it was just a part of me."

Dr. Yarborough shook his head. "It's _you, _Cara. The Shield is your entire genetic makeup." He saw Cara's eyes widen at the realization. "If they kill you, they can't replicate the Shield. They've taken samples of your blood when you were first drugged. They're being analyzed as we speak."

"If you worked with my father, why wouldn't they just force you to decode it?"

"Your father was very careful to keep the Project's inner workings to himself. He never published anything, nor told anyone. He did the entire procedure himself." Dr. Yarborough frowned as he remembered. "We were there to volunteer our children and monitor their progress."

"So ..." Cara said softly. "Once they know how to write the genome code ..."

"They will kill you."

"And everyone else who is a Shield."

Dr. Yarborough nodded sadly.

Cara sighed. "Where does Will fit into all of this?"

"William's powers are greater than theirs. His only weakness is magnetite. Other than that, he's completely indestructible, physically."

"I know, but how could he be the savior he's proclaimed to be?"

Cara saw the doctor smile. "Because he will give the people hope."

"Seems a little meek, considering what these ... things ... are capable of."

"Hope," Dr. Yarborough, "is greater than fear."

"It sounds nice on paper, but-"

"Cara," Dr. Yarborough interrupted, "imagine a society without a glimpse of hope. It is weak, pliable ... it is vulnerable. Now ... imagine what William could represent in the bleakest of times. His strength, his abilities, his courage. What are you holding onto right now, Cara? A hope of him arriving?" Dr. Yarborough asked softly. "Everyone loves a hero, Cara. People rally behind a hero. They put fear aside in the shadows of a hero."

"You said he was completely indestructible physically. Why the distinction?"

Dr. Yarborough was silent, pausing as he searched for words. "He is part human, Cara. He still feels."

"So they are taunting him, I get it, but-"

"You don't understand," Dr. Yarborough cut her off. "He, being controlled by both darkness and light, will be forced to make a choice."

"His father needs to be alive for him to choose the light. I know he won't kill him or let him be killed."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"What if _your_ life was in the balance?"

Cara swallowed hard, searching the doctor's eyes. _No, _she thought remorsefully.


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"I wouldn't let him," Cara replied after a moment's hesitation.

Dr. Yarborough pressed his lips together. "It might not even matter," he murmured, mostly to himself.

Cara was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well … you're currently sitting in a room in an underground building that is surrounded by magnetite from the Hammond Deposit."

Her gasp was more audible than she realized. "Will. He'll die if he comes here."

"I think that's what they're banking on."

"We have to warn them!" Cara's voice was urgent as she grabbed Dr. Yarborough's hand.

"Cara," he said firmly, pushing her hand away, "I'm here to treat your wounds." His tone implied that he wasn't about to get tangled in the mess of trying to help her in any way, shape or form.

"Please," she breathed, "you've got to help me. You're the only one who can right now." Her eyes searched his intently. "Your child is a Shield!" she continued. "If they find what they want, your child will die!"

Dr. Yarborough's eyes seem to look straight through Cara's, his face expressionless as he wrestled with his choice. He stepped away from the bed that Cara sat on, picking up a small bottle on the table behind him. "Miss English," he said after a pause of silence, "I cannot help you." Seeing Cara's disappointment in her face, Dr. Yarborough continued, taking her hand and pressing something into it. "I am here to treat your wounds," he said firmly, his eyes locked with hers. "Take this in a dire time of need," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This liquid will strengthen you," the doctor replied, still locking eyes with Cara. "Its effects won't last long, but it will revive you should you need it."

"A pain killer," she said softly, hoping for something else.

"Yes," Dr. Yarborough replied. "But it's not terribly strong."

"It's okay," Cara sighed. "When do I take it?"

"When the pain is no longer tolerable," he said softly, squeezing her hand.

As the guard came into the room and took her with him, Cara gripped the bottle tightly, watching the doctor's eyes follow her out of the room with an air of solemnness and something else, something unexpected; it intrigued and puzzled her.

_Hope, _she thought.

* * *

11:58 AM

"The Gorge," Mulder said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the office chair, looking at the latest results from their investigation.

"Makes sense," Scully chimed in. "It's basically a cut straight through volcanic rock on the river."

"Moist. No ventilation." Will's voice was quieter than it had been, the reality of the situation sinking in.

The three sat in silence, staring at the archived documents they had been reading online that were dated back to 1947. "It's 80 miles long," Scully finally said softly. She didn't receive a reply from either of the men in the room with her, not that she really expected to. She knew Mulder was trying to pinpoint where in the gorge Cara could be hidden, while Will was trying to figure out a way not to die just being near it.

A loud knock on the front door made all three jump, each previously too lost in thought to have heard the crunching of gravel under tires as a car came up the driveway. Scully looked to Mulder nervously; he stood with a small nod, taking his gun from his drawer and tucking it into his waistband against his back. Watching his father leave, Will stood, his arms reaching instinctively backward for Scully to shield her.

On baited breath, Will and Scully waited to hear something from the front entryway as Mulder opened the door. "Get in," they heard Mulder say softly, clicking the door shut behind them and locking it tightly with the deadbolt. Scully's eyebrow arched as she peered around Will's broad frame.

Mulder stepped into the office, Doggett and Monica following behind him carrying a small bag of luggage each. Will sighed, relaxing as Scully came around him, smiling at the new arrivals. "John," she said softly, giving Doggett a hug. She turned to Monica, the dark haired woman swooping down to embrace her. "Monica, it's good to see you both," Scully said softly.

"I wish it were under better circumstances," Monica said sadly, glancing at Will.

"How you holding up?" Doggett nodded toward Will.

"I've been better," Will mumbled, his mind running a replay of Cara's desperate screams.

"Well, I'm just glad you arrived alright," Doggett continued, knowing not to push Will any further. "It's good to see you, Mulder. Dana."

"Are you hungry?" Scully asked. "I can get you something."

"A cup of coffee wouldn't be bad," Doggett replied with a smile. "This weather is ... wet."

Mulder glanced out of the window, seeing the rain pick up again. "You get used to it," he said with a smirk, the four heading into the kitchen. "I'll get your bags," he added, picking up the luggage and following the others out. As he stood in the doorway to the office, Mulder realized Will wasn't following them. "William?" he asked. "Did you want coffee?"

Will shook his head, his focus glued on the pictures of the Columbia River Gorge on the computer screen. "No, thanks."

Mulder studied his son for a minute, his gut throwing up a red warning flag as he watched Will's body language. "Alright," he said, still studying him. "I'll be back in a minute."

"You don't have to babysit me," Will said sharply. "I'm fine to be alone."

Mulder dropped the bags, his hands falling on his hips. "William-"

"What?"

"Don't do this."

"Do what?" Will's back remained to his father.

"Don't go."

"What are you talking about?"

Mulder stepped toward Will, turning him toward him. "You know what I'm talking about," Mulder said softly, his voice dark with suggestion.

"Look," Will stepped closer to Mulder, "I don't need you or Mom to get hurt. This isn't your fight."

"The hell it isn't!" Mulder's jaw flexed. "If you walk out that door right now, it'll be the stupidest and most selfish thing you could do."

"What? To try to save my partner?" Will was growing angry; deep inside, he knew Mulder was right but didn't want to admit it.

"You can't do this alone, William."

"_I_ put her at risk," Will said firmly. "This is all _because_ of me. I don't need anything else happening to any of you because of me."

"You'll die," Mulder's voice was low and intense. "Is that what you want?"

"I want to get her out of there," Will growled.

"And _we _will. Together."

"Listen," Will said firmly, "I had magnetite injected into me and I survived for two days. I'll be fine."

Mulder grabbed his son's arm. "Wake up!" he yelled into his face. "Don't you think I might know what a mistake going it alone can be first-hand?" Mulder's hand tightened on Will, knowing Will could easily overpower him, or even kill him with a simple maneuver. "Do you know how many times my selfishness put the woman I love at risk? Too many." Mulder pushed Will's arm away, his anger overflowing. "Go ahead. Make your mistake. But just remember, it's not just your life you're responsible for."

Will watched in anger as his father left, taking the luggage with him and slamming the office door. _He's right, _he thought, still enraged. He looked outside, watching the rain bead up on the window pane as he sank into the office chair with a groan. As he watched the hypnotic strands of water travel down the glass, he absentmindedly wondered how the same beads of water would look on Cara's bare skin, his mind's eye seeing her pressed up against him in the shower. Will shook his head, guilty for having the thought at that moment; it seemed inappropriate. He ran his hand through his hair, his eyes still fixed on the rain._  
_

"Water," he whispered. With a sudden sense of urgency, Will bolted from the chair, throwing open the office door and storming into the kitchen. "WATER!" he yelled, startling the other four adults as they turned to him. "Water. Water has diamagnetic properties!"

"What are you talking about, William?" Scully asked gently, seeing the odd combination of distress and excitement.

"The magnetite can be counteracted by water," Will said, rushing his words. "If I'm soaking wet at all times, it could be a strong enough repellant for the magnetite." He paused, glancing at his father. "The water will exude an internal magnetic field to counter an external magnetic field. I would essentially become a superconductor, forcing the magnetic properties outward."

The four others were silent, Doggett the first to speak. "William, it's still a huge risk."

"It could backfire," Monica added carefully.

"Look, I ran twenty miles through the Oregon woods, mountains all around me. I was fine. It was raining. Because of the water, I survived."

"This is a higher concentration of magnetite," Mulder said. "You weren't right next to the mountains. Or inside of them."

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Will challenged, still sore from their fight moments ago in the office.

"Other than stay here?" Mulder said, his tone accepting the challenge.

"You know that's not an option."

Scully stepped toward Will. "William ..." Her eyes searched his, her lips parted with unspoken words resting on them. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He nodded, chewing his bottom lip as he took in her expression of silent worry and grief, as well as the thoughts she kept to herself. "It is."

"Alright," Doggett said, cutting through the tension. "When do we leave?"


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Cara followed the tall bounty hunter guard to a new room, one much like the treatment room she had just occupied. She studied his face as he slammed the door behind her, realizing for the first time that all of the bounty hunters' faces were exactly the same - the same cold and calculated expressions masking their true identities. Her head still felt heavy from the constant pounding inside of it, but she was relieved not to be bound, though she fearfully wondered what had transpired during her times of unconsciousness, given her constant unapproved clothing changes.

The room was tiny, stark white and void of any furniture or windows. A single lamp hung from the ceiling, imposing its light into the center of the room. "Phase Two," she muttered, recalling so many criminal profiles she had studied while in the academy. She knew that when a killer changed his or her tactics midstream, it was usually due to a shift in the master plan, one either caused by mitigating circumstances or psychopathic impulsion. She would be willing to bet the first, given the fact that she doubted alien bounty hunters had impulsions ever at all. _Will's coming,_ she thought slowly with both happiness and hesitation.

Most likely, they were easily able to track him without her protection of being a Shield. Remorsefully, she silently wished her father could have told her what, exactly, activated such a power, or if it was just merely her presence that bore the Shield. Was it a choice, a choice to become something that would shelter others? Cara took a long look at the bottle Dr. Yarborough had given her; its contents reminded her of the vial she schlepped across the country that Will wound up administering himself, before they ... She sighed. It felt wrong, but she couldn't help but remember how _warm _his body was, how electrifying his lips were against her skin.

She tucked the bottle in the only place she had available to store anything, inside her bra cup, shivering as the cool glass hit her skin. She paused with purpose, her mind running through the conversation she had with her father. "Love," she whispered, tracing the white wall in front of her. Would the secret to the Shield really be something as, dare she say, cheesy as that?

Her mind was spinning wildly, recalling a mass she attended as a teen with a friend and her family. The Roman Catholic church was ornate and mysterious, its stained glass windows telling stories of sacred beliefs and powers beyond human understanding. Though she hadn't been raised in any one particular faith, the few masses she did attend with her high school friend etched a very personal corner in her memories, the peace that exuded from the smoking incense making a mark on her soul. She remembered the words of the young priest, his hair sandy brown and eyes a vibrant green. He was full of a joy that Cara never understood; it felt unattainable.

_"We see now through a glass in a dark manner; but then face to face. Now I know I part; but then I shall know even as I am known. And now there remain faith, hope and love, these three: but the greatest of these is love."_

The scripture from 1 Corinthians haunted her mind, the possibilities spinning out of control as she processed the potential connections. Dr. Yarborough had said Will was to bring hope. The faith would come from the people. Was it love that bore the Shield, the greatest protection against all evil? Could her father have designed such an intricate science based off of an ancient scripture that almost everyone knew? _Faith, hope and love. The greatest of these is love._

Her father wanted her to have a choice, as he had said, with the most important decision of her life. Yet, had the science of changing her entire biology determined the decision? Or was it truly an act of faith from her father that trusted her love would find the world's hope?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, the bounty hunter who had first taken her captive entering the room with purpose. "It's time," he said.

"Tea time already?" Cara replied, the sarcasm spread thick.

"It will be entertaining," the bounty hunter responded, taking her arm roughly. "For me, at least."

* * *

1:14 PM

The drive to the gorge was nearly unbearable. Will was certain he could have made it faster by running, though he knew better. He knew his father drove with purpose, his mother beside him and he in the backseat; Doggett and Monica followed closely behind in their rented SUV.

They had narrowed down the potential location based off of Cara's observation of moisture, focusing on the Western end of the gorge where the climate was that of a temperate rain forest. It still left plenty of space to be covered. The plan was to divide and conquer, Mulder and Scully accompanying Will to ensure his safety while Doggett and Monica searched further east. It was drizzling out, which Will was grateful for so he would stay wet after his chilly dip in the Columbia River once they arrived.

After a silent 72 minute drive, Mulder parked the car on a dirt path overlooking part of the densely wooded gorge, vegetation blocking most of the view of the surrounding rock. He remained in the driver's seat for a moment after turning off the ignition, his head drooped in struggle with letting Will make the decision he was about to. Will had promised Scully he would remain with them, so he sat in the seat, reading his father's worried thoughts with sadness and guilt.

"You ready?" Mulder finally said, turning slightly back to look at Will.

"Are you?" Will questioned back.

Mulder didn't answer. He opened his car door, visibly bothered. Scully followed him in silence, Will behind her. As soon as Will's feet hit the ground, Scully turned and looked at her son with intense worry. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I feel fine," Will reassured. He did. He didn't feel anything abnormal.

The three trekked closer to the gorge, seeing a winding path down into the river below them. Mulder led the charge, skillfully descending into the gorge as Scully followed, equally as adept. Will traced their steps, his heart beginning to race as the dark rock came closer with each step.

After reaching the bottom, Scully turned back to Will, who was right behind her. "William?" she asked, her concerns the same as before.

"I'm good," Will lied, feeling his joints ache the instant his boot-covered feet hit the base of the gorge. He needed to get into the water, and fast.

* * *

She stared accusingly at the doctors as she entered the newest room of her underground prison, their carbon copied faces emotionless as they moved to secure her to a bed. Cara hadn't given up fighting, though she knew to wait for the right moment. With as much speed as she could muster, Cara tried to attack one of the doctors with a nearby surgical tool, her eyes widening as the acidic green ooze leaked from the scalpel's entry point. She knew there had to be a way to kill these _things _but also knew she had now failed twice. With a scream of pain, Cara was slammed onto the bed, bound and secured with the same webbing as before as she fought against the blank-faced aliens. She whimpered as she felt the webbing tighten around her body, pressing into the already infected and sore cuts Dr. Yarborough had tried to heal.

"I admire your tenacity," her original captor said, peering down at Cara. "Be sure to save some fight for when William comes."

Before she could respond, she was gagged tightly and Cara screamed through the obstruction, her voice muffled by the thick material lodged in her mouth. Her eyes widened as the bounty hunter ripped her scrub top open, the fabric hanging loosely at her sides. She tried to kick as he moved for her bottoms, shredding them easily as she protested against her gag.

She saw him leave, and others who looked exactly like him surround her, placing various marks on her chest, stomach and legs with a surgical marking tool. _Incisions, _she thought in a panic, realizing she was about to be sliced open, wide awake. Her desperate screams lost their ability to travel against the gag, and the webbing closed in tighter and tighter as she resisted their hands on her skin._  
_

* * *

_Steady, Will. You're alright. Just get in the river._

Will tossed his phone to Mulder, shivering in anticipation as he looked at the full, rushing waters. He waded out, realizing the drop off point was sooner than he expected. He slipped under suddenly, and Scully screamed. "WILLIAM! WILLIAM!" When he didn't resurface, Mulder rushed to the water, pressing the phone into Scully's hands. Just as Mulder was about to dive in, Will resurfaced, gasping as he took in a gulp of oxygen, shaking the water from his eyes. His long arms paddled against the current, and Scully watched in concern as he finally made it to the shore, wincing as he touched the speckled magnetite-ridden sands. Both Mulder and Scully stared at their son, their faces wrought with distress. "William?" Scully asked softly, watching him brush his hands off.

"That shit is cold," Will grumbled, dripping wet.

"How do you feel?" Mulder asked quickly.

"Other than like I've got burns on my hands, I'm fine."

Scully looked at Will's bare hands, seeing the flesh speckled with various tiny burn marks. "The sand," she said. "Put your hands in the river."

Will complied, dipping his hands into the icy waters with a groan. "Damn, that hurts!" he yelled. For good measure, Will splashed himself with more water, shivering as it made contact with his skin. "Let's go," he said, heading down the river bank.

The sound of Will's phone ringing cut through the natural atmosphere of the gorge, only challenged by the sound of the running body of water next to them. Shaking the excess water off of his hands, Will grabbed the phone from Scully, opening it quickly. "Cara?" he asked, turning his back to his parents as he shut his eyes in pain, waves of aching running sharply throughout his body.

He didn't hear a response, not a direct one anyway. Instead, he knew the phone was set on speaker, the background noises vibrant and more chilling than any conversation with the bounty hunter could be. His pulse quickened as he listened to the muffled screams coming from Cara, a symphony of buzzing and whirling joining her suffering. "CARA!" he shouted, now running down the river bank, desperate to find her. He slammed the phone shut after the line went dead, turning back to look at his parents, who now caught up to his frantic pace. "They're ... doing something ... to her," he said angrily.

"William," Mulder said firmly, "you have to focus. You'll only locate her by focusing."

"We have to go deeper," Will yelled. "I know we do."

Scully looked ahead, seeing the rock walls in the near distance growing in size and proximity to one another. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," Will growled, turning toward the gorge walls ahead and running.

As Will gained a bit of lead on his parents, Scully grabbed Mulder's arm and stopped him for a moment. "Mulder," she said softly. "He's in pain."

"In more ways than one," Mulder said in agreement, joining Scully as they caught up with Will.

* * *

"We've inserted the exsanguination lines," one of the bounty hunters said to Cara's captor.

Cara's captor smiled down at her; her eyes filled with tears as she helplessly watched her body being abused. "Let's begin," he said.

* * *

Will refused to let his parents see any outward sign of pain, each step closer to the imposing gorge walls like a sting that grew in intensity. The water continued to roll off of his head, dripping into his eyes as he pressed forward. He was hoping, praying for some sort of sign - an indicator of some kind. _A neon sign would be nice, _he thought, wincing as some of the sand kicked up and brushed against his hands. So far, the water was working to some extent, but he knew there was much further to go, and it would only get harder.

It was Mulder behind him, grabbing his shoulder as he came to Will's side, that stopped him. "Look," Mulder said, pointing into the openness of the opposite side of the gorge. After a second, Will saw what his father was referring to - a cave-like opening that was partially shielded by vegetation. Mulder traced the opening with his eyes to the rest of the gorge, realizing the thickness was more than sufficient to have carved out an underground building.

Will nodded. "Alright, stay here." He knew he had to cross the river, and it was only because of his inhuman strength that he was able to fight the furious currents.

"Cross, then wait for us," Mulder said, still holding Will's shoulder. "We'll go across from the top and call Doggett and Reyes."

Will squinted, seeing the rickety bridge Mulder had spotted about 500 feet ahead suspended in the air. "Are you sure it's stable, Mulder?" Scully asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"Only one way to find out."

As Will turned for the water, Mulder grabbed his arm roughly. "Wait for us," he said with seriousness. He searched his son's eyes, sensing Will was considering going against his request.

With a small nod, Will headed into the waters, diving into the churning flow of the river, his strength propelling him across it with relative ease. Groaning in pain as his hands came into contact with the magnetite from the sand, he stood, feeling almost as cold as he felt in the car with Cara before he administered himself the vial.

Seeing that he made it safely, Mulder and Scully began their trek back up to the top, heading toward the bridge that would carry them across the gorge. Will watched them, grinding his teeth as the pain seared through him. He was close enough to rest on the rock, and it felt as if his body was slowly being pulled from the inside out. He glanced up at the opening, seeing it was a mere climb away, then back toward where his father and mother had gone.

Another surge of pain hit his body, and with hesitance, he whispered, "Sorry, Dad," heading up toward the opening. He knew in his heart he wouldn't be able to last long enough to wait for them, and he had to keep pushing. With each touch of the rock, Will lamented in anguish, his hands feeling raw under the burn of the magnetite. He was thankful he was still soaked by the time he reached the top, somewhat adjusting to the waves of pain as he imagined a woman in labor would adjust to contractions.

Pulling large vines aside, Will ducked into the cave, praying his parents would know his intentions were for the best, and that he would survive to be able to tell them he was wrong.


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The entrance to the cave was pitch black, which Will had neglected to prepare for, the only flashlight between the three of them in Mulder's pocket. Glancing back out into the openness of the gorge, Will inhaled deeply, crouching through the tunnel further into the darkness ahead of him. He was greatly surprised as his foot kicked a loose pebble, sending it crashing down a concealed ladder, landing on each rung of it with a distinctive _ting. _Will froze, both excited and frightened as he wondered if his carelessness in the dark had caused his location to be spotted by anyone inside who cared.

After a moment of silence in response to the noise he caused, Will felt the ground with his hands, trying to decipher the beginning of the ladder. He winced, the dirt stinging his skin from magnetite fragments he could't see. His insides still felt as if they were being suctioned out torturously, waves of pain rippling through every fiber of his being. Carefully, he began to descend down the ladder, shocked at what he was faced with.

A light glowed at the end of the corridor he stood in; Will was entirely confused with the possibility of light existing in such a way underground. He had imagined Cara in a less refined situation, perhaps a large cave like he had first entered with primitive surroundings. This, on the other hand, was pristine, constructed and unnatural by all definitions. Whatever this building was, it was woven deep under the very magnetite-laden rock that was slowly killing him.

Will stepped slowly toward the opening, remembering his father's previous point of how to kill an alien bounty hunter. His hand reached for Cara's knife, still nestled in his wet pocket, and he released the blade as softly as possible, listening for any indicating sounds that he was close to where he needed to be.

As he rounded the corner carefully, his eyes went wide with relief as he saw a person standing before him. "Cara!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"SHIT!" Mulder said, standing on the bridge he finally reached as Scully stood behind him.

"What is it?" Scully asked, looking at the planks in front of them.

"William's gone," Mulder yelled, gesturing toward where they had left him.

Scully gasped. "Oh my God, Mulder! Did he-" Her voice shook, fearing the absolute worst.

"I don't know. Come on, we've got to get across and get Doggett and Reyes down here."

* * *

"Will!"

Cara ran to Will, embracing him. He kissed the top of her head, his free hand weaving itself in her hair. "Cara! Are you alright?"

Cara nodded. "I think so."

"Let's get you out of here." Will's hand held her head tenderly, his fingers falling to the base of her neck. His intention was to taste her lips, for what he wasn't sure if it was the last time. He leaned into her, revealing in the touch of her skin under his fingers- _What the hell is that? _Will thought suddenly, his finger brushing over raised protrusions on the back of Cara's neck. His heart raced as his mind went wild with information. With only a second's hesitation, Will grabbed Cara into a choke-hold, peeling away her hair to reveal the marked lumps Doggett had warned him about that was unique to alien bounty hunters. With swift force, he pushed Cara's knife deep into the alien bounty hunter who had just masqueraded himself as her, watching as the green acid flowed from the puncture. He tossed the bounty hunter's body on the ground, catching the remnants of life in the alien as his face shifted to that of the man from the hospital before he dissolved into a puddle of bubbling, toxic goo.

Will's heart pounded wildly out of his chest, seeing how easily he was fooled. Picking up the knife, Will suddenly realized just how dangerous this game was that he was playing. It was chess on steroids, and he had almost just allowed his King to be checked.

* * *

Outside, Mulder and Scully raced through the thick vegetation through the even denser haze settling over the gorge, each silent with fear over what had become of their son. Mulder paused momentarily to call Doggett, letting him know of where they found the entrance. "Doggett and Reyes are scoping the eastern end to see if there's another entrance," Mulder said after hanging up with them on his cell.

"Mulder, we don't have much time," Scully reminded with urgency.

Silently, they resumed jogging toward the part of the gorge where Will had last been seen, praying his body hadn't dissolved into the giant rock formations below.

* * *

Cara's head had already been pounding with violent pain, but now it felt light at the same time as she watched the blood from her own body being whisked away through tubes that were connected to her. It wasn't the sight of her blood that made her ill, but rather the rapid pace at which the blood was leaving her.

It was unsettling for her to see the way in which she would potentially die. She would be drained of blood. They would take every ounce of blood with the hopes of replication. After all, it's all she was good for to them anyway. In the privacy of her mind, she had hoped her death would be a heroic one, or at least one as peaceful as passing in slumber. To watch helplessly as your very life-source was drained from your bound body wasn't on her list of preferred ways to go.

She wasn't quite sure if she had given up hope for Will's arrival. She knew he would try, but even his best attempts would be overshadowed by the walls that surrounded her. It was the only thing in the world that could kill him, and in order to save her, he would have to willingly enter, as well as survive. The possibility of him arriving seemed small; he, too, she thought, would suffer from a slow death of life being drained from him.

Cara hadn't fully realized the seriousness of it all until this moment, as she watched her blood slowly climb into the bag hanging on the medical pole next to her. Perhaps in her mind, she had tried to lighten the gloom and doom that was coming, trying to fit it all inside a box she could handle. This reality - who or what these _things _were and what they were capable of - was something that couldn't be programmed, categorized or easily referenced. All she had left were the infinite possibilities, science or reason nowhere to be found amidst shape-shifting figures with blood designed to kill. This was everything Will's father fought for, and ultimately against - answers as scarce as people who could be convinced to believe. The same men that had once surrounded a table to view the new biological weapon that they had created in her very being were the same men who made bargains with the aliens, the aliens who now desired to kill the only person she cared about. Yet, all she could do was watch as he, and herself, would soon be destroyed.

Her teeth still buried in the wet fabric in her mouth, Cara closed her eyes and did the only thing she could think to do. She prayed.

* * *

Will wove himself further down the well-lit corridor, fighting the rapidly increasing pain in his body as he desperately searched for the real Cara. _But how will I know her when I see her? _he thought, knowing more tricks were bound to be played on him. His body was breaking down, though his clothing was still considerably wet. Will figured the water had sustained his life within a fraction of an inch, the only diamagnetic power it contained now beginning to be outdone by the surrounding rock he was winding through.

The corridor itself seemed endless, though Will assumed most of that feeling was attributed to his desperation to find Cara. She had to be here - didn't she? It was at that moment of doubt that Will heard the low mumbling of voices coming from nearby, to his right around the next bend in the hall. He paused, crouching as he listened to the voices. Men's voices, discussing their options with the blood they were collecting from ...

"Cara," he breathed, heading toward the noise with renewed determination.

* * *

"There's no sign of him, Mulder!" Scully exclaimed as her fingers traced the rock they last saw Will standing near. "Would there be?" she added with soft hesitation.

"I'm not sure," Mulder replied, examining the area nearest to the mouth of the cave. "We've got to get inside."

Though they had been out of practice, Scully was impressed with the relative ease that Mulder scaled the rock under the cave, his large hands lifting himself to stand at the top. Chewing her bottom lip, Scully followed, gripping the slick rocks as she held on to a hope and a prayer. Mulder grabbed Scully's hand at the top of the gorge, and she gratefully took the help, standing to her feet beside him.

"Just like old times," Mulder said with a weak smile.

"Does this mean I'll have to save you at some point?" Scully quipped, a smile spreading on her face.

"I recall saving you quite a bit."

Perhaps it was the prospect of death for their son, who they had just been reunited with after so many years, that allowed them the hesitant freedom to take the moment for themselves, preserving the bit of happiness they could muster as memories flooded them of many dark places they had gone through together.

As Mulder pulled the Maglite from his jeans pocket, he waggled his eyebrows at Scully. "Don't worry, I'm still happy to see you."

"I am a bit disappointed by the let-on," Scully smirked.

"So size does matter to you, Agent Scully? I could've sworn you were more than satisfied with the current model." Mulder paused, clicking on his flashlight. "I'm sorry, that was self-righteous and narcissistic of me to say, wasn't it?"

"Just a bit. But maybe you'll get lucky and it will rain sleeping bags after this is over."

The light from Mulder's flashlight shone into the entryway, illuminating the same location Will had descended into shortly before. Taking a rock from the ground, Mulder tossed it inside to test for depth, hearing the same _ting _Will had as the rock fell against the metal ladder. Scully's eyebrow arched. "A ladder?" she questioned.

"It's a fancy cave," Mulder joked. "Going down?" Mulder asked, imitating that of an elevator attendant, bowing toward Scully.

"Guess so," Scully muttered, following Mulder into the darkness of the cave.


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Will approached the white door that concealed the muffled voices with caution, and he held his breath as he listened to the muttered conversation coming from the room behind it.

"We're at 22 percent."

"Continue with the exsanguination."

"She won't survive beyond 35 percent."

"It's of no consequence to me. We merely need the blood."

"What do we do with the body?"

"Burn it."

_Now or never, _he thought, tightening his jaw and throwing open the door. His eyes went wide at the sight of Cara strapped to a bed, red blood being pulled away from her body as four men with the same cold faces watched, three in lab coats parading as doctors and the remaining bounty hunter in civilian clothing. It seemed as though the last bounty hunter was anticipating Will's arrival, which instantly made Will realize it was the original bounty hunter who tried to kill him in Hoboken.

Immediately Will shoved two out of the three in lab coats against the far wall with his invisible force, praying he had the strength left to defeat them all. Will approached the one who had escaped his block; that alien went down easily, Will wielding Cara's knife with fury as he stabbed him viciously in the back of the neck at its base. As Will's energy was used on the first, the second and third aliens charged him, the third being knocked away by the twist of Will's left hand. The second bounty hunter took advantage of Will being preoccupied, overpowering him with a single forceful blow to the wall behind him, the medical cart he was knocked into crashing to the floor loudly. Will winced in pain as his increasingly weakened body was brutally compressed against the wall by the alien above him. His right hand sought the fallen medical tools on the floor as he fought to block the bounty hunter above him with his left arm, his fingers finally grasping a scalpel nearby. Will's eyes fell on Cara, her eyes shut and lifeless as she laid on the bed, her body battered and beaten. His anger surged through his pained body, a rush of adrenaline allowing him to gain the advantage over the bounty hunter above him, and he hastily shoved the scalpel in the back of his neck.

As the alien dissolved at Will's feet, the last bounty hunter moved toward Cara, reaching for her neck and taking it into his hands. Will saw his intention to kill her, and tackled him, grabbing him and pulling him off of her. _Shit! _Will thought suddenly. It was then he realized he had nothing to use to kill the last alien in the room with him. With an exhausted heave, Will shoved the bounty hunter further down the floor away from him, the alien's body sliding on the floor as he scrambled toward the medical tools for a weapon of defense. The last bounty hunter slammed into the wall, the white plaster crumbling around him in the impression his body made. Will knew he was weakening rapidly from the energy he exerted, and he frantically tried to arm himself with something to take out the last alien. He was too slow, however; he groaned in pain as the bounty hunter blasted him through the open doorway into the corridor Will had just come from. Will's back and head slammed ferociously against the hallway wall; it felt like every bone of his body was breaking, the magnetite in the wall behind him continuing to draw out the life from inside of him.

He slumped to the floor, his head splitting as the magnetite continued to threaten to suck every last ounce of life out of his body. His knees were weak, and he was too slow to take back the advantage over his opponent. With a look of pleasure, the bounty hunter grabbed Will easily, lifting him as his inhuman hand clamped down on Will's neck, pressing him against the wall. Will's eyes widened in horror as he now found himself in the same position as Dr. Weitz had been before he died in Hoboken. Will's airwaves were forced shut by the alien, whose lips turned up at the corners at his victim's obvious suffering. While trying to find even a half of an ounce of oxygen to take into his lungs, Will's eyes fell on Cara, who hadn't moved an inch during the battle between him and her captors. He knew being at least partially human, he could potentially be rendered useless without sufficient oxygen, leaving Cara unprotected if he were to collapse. His eyes watered as he pressed against the alien's arms, trying to unclamp his throat from the bounty hunter's skilled, strong hands.

Will's heart jumped at the gunshot that rang through the hall, a bullet expertly aimed for the alien who was trying to take his life. Will gasped as the bounty hunter released his hand from his throat, the air pouring into his lungs with pain. "GET BACK!" Will choked, seeing it was Mulder who had taken out the last bounty hunter that was in the room with Cara, the body disappearing into fluid in front of him. He knew his parents would die should they inhale too much of the acid. They had to wait to approach until the acid dissolved. He assumed because of his supernatural powers, he was immune.

Will's eyes fell on the open room in front of him. "CARA!" he yelled, stumbling into the room when he realized she might not have been so fortunate to survive the acid. He had no idea where to start, seeing the various equipment she was hooked up to, her blood continuing to travel into a large bag next to her on the medical pole next to the bed. He ducked under the bed, releasing the webbing that held her to it, grimacing as her raw wounds under it were exposed. "Shit!" he whispered, seeing the paleness of her face and the quantity of blood that had been taken from her body.

"William!"

Mulder and Scully both yelled simultaneously, bursting into the room after the coast was clear of deadly acid. Scully's eyes widened when she saw the medical equipment, and Cara's lifeless body on the table. Will gripped the bed Cara was on in desperate pain, shutting his eyes and groaning as his body felt it would be destroyed that instant. "You've got to stop the bleeding!" Will yelled over his shoulder to Scully, his knuckles white as he held onto the bed through another episode of aching and pulling of his body.

Scully worked quickly, stowing her gun in her waistband as she searched frantically for supplies. With heaps of cotton, medical tape and items to act as tourniquets, Scully slipped on gloves and carefully withdrew the exsanguination lines, expertly plugging them to capture the blood Cara had been drained of. "Mulder! Hold this here!" she ordered, seeing Will barely able to move as his body was assaulted by the magnetite they were under. Mulder quickly pressed the compress on Cara's incisions as Scully fashioned a tourniquet on Cara's leg, taping the three incisions from the removed lines securely.

Scully pressed her fingers against Cara's throat. "Her pulse is low. She's in hypovolemic shock!" Scully shouted, wrapping Cara with expert speed. "She's near a class three hemorrhage."

As Scully continued to work quickly, Will looked at Cara's chest, realizing there was no movement. "She's not breathing," he whispered fearfully. He clawed his way to her, fighting against what he felt as he pulled himself over Cara, holding her nose and covering his mouth with hers. His hands frantically performed CPR, pushing against her chest as he tried to revive her heart. "Come on, damnit! Breathe, Cara!" His mouth covered hers again, pushing what felt like his last bit of life-giving oxygen into her lungs, willing her to survive. "Now's not the time to be stubborn, Cara! BREATHE!"

Cara's body lifted forward as she gasped hoarsely, her eyes opening wide as life re-entered her body. Her eyes locked with Will's; he did everything he possibly could to stand next to her despite his body's breakdown. "Will!" she choked out, coughing as she breathed heavily. Her skin was pale, and for the first time, Will saw the effects of the abuse she had taken, her right eye swollen black and blue and the skin on her face raw and torn.

As her breathing very slowly evened, Cara felt Will's grip on her hand loosen and her eyes went wide as she recognized the way he looked. He was pale, as he had been before, and his skin, though visibly wet, showed absolutely no sign of warmth. He was turning into stone before her eyes. With everything she had, Cara weakly reached to her bra, pulling out the small vial from Dr. Yarborough with a sudden realization - the medicine inside of it was never intended for her. Rather, it was intended for Will to survive the effects of the surrounding magnetite.

Her fingers worked sloppily against the bottle's lid, her strength barely enough to support herself as she opened it. She shoved it roughly into Will's mouth, and he gulped the liquid down, his eyes shutting as he groaned against the unbearable pain he felt. They both heard Mulder and Scully's voices in what sounded like the distance, a hazy fog settling on them as they each clung on to life, one just being given it once again and the other losing it rapidly. Will's eyes opened after he swallowed the liquid, and he looked at Cara, who slumped back onto the bed, her breath shallow and weak. Once again, it was Cara and her mysterious vials of liquid that revived Will, and instead of finding himself tangled in passion with her, he found himself willing her just to live.

With renewed strength that was obvious to Mulder and Scully, Will grabbed a nearby sheet and wrapped Cara's body in it, lifting her into his arms. She was cold; she needed to get to a hospital. He knew the danger of the magnetite was still present so long as he was underground. He needed to get out of the gorge while he had the strength. "William!" Mulder shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he breathed, clutching Cara in his arms, her head resting in the nook created between his arms and his chest. As he scanned the room, seeing three distinct acid burn marks on the floor, it was then that Will realized there was at least one more bounty hunter unaccounted for. His eyes flicked to the bag of Cara's blood, which Scully was now trying to collect. As she attempted to remove the bag, the ground under them shook violently, causing all three to stumble. Will leaned on the bed, holding Cara against his chest. "What the hell was that?" Will shouted.

The ground quaked again, and Mulder grabbed on to the wall for support. "They're setting off charges. We've got to get out of here!"

"The blood!" Scully exclaimed, still trying to collect it.

"There's no time!" Mulder yelled. "Come on!" He grabbed Scully's arm, pulling her toward the door as they felt the earth under them groan and shift with force, almost as if it was threatening to consume them. Mulder pulled Scully out of the room, Will following behind with Cara in his arms; Cara weakly gripped Will's coat as he carried her out of the room, her legs dangling over Will's arms as he fled with her.

Though he felt renewed with strength, Will's flesh still stung as they passed through the winding corridor toward the place they entered. _BOOM! _All three were nearly thrown to the ground when an explosive surge in the ground rocked the entire corridor, a loud crashing sound coming from the entryway they were headed toward. "They're sealing us in!" Mulder yelled, pushing Scully forward. "Back the other way!"

Will, now in front with Cara, raced down the winding corridor, frantic as he searched for an exit. The lights blew out rapidly, first one by one, then as a collective whole as the floor quivered underneath them, rendering the corridor dark. Mulder took out his small flashlight, the beam it casted barely giving them enough perception of what was ahead. Each door they passed was to a room, some white with medical equipment, and some dark and haunting. It seemed endless and even hopeless as they raced through the underground passageways, too blinded by their desire to survive to question how the building got there or what the rooms were all for.

Overjoyed, Will squinted as he saw the first sign of light other than their own in the distance, bracing himself as the ground shook. He assumed they were charging the cave from the inside, collapsing it to hide the many secrets it held. The small light ahead of them was their only hope, and Will became perplexed as it danced around rather frantically.

"Mulder!" Will finally heard Doggett's voice yell in the distance.

"Down here!" Mulder yelled back, pushing Scully in front of him as they raced down through the darkness, only guided by Mulder's small Maglite.

"They're blowing the cave!" Doggett yelled. "Come on!"

With energy that could have only come from adrenaline and their instinctual will to survive at that point, Mulder, Scully and Will clutching Cara reached Doggett, continuing to follow him out of the corridor. Mulder breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the natural light spilling in from above through what looked like a ladder up and out of the gorge. As they reached the rounded opening, Mulder pushed Scully up the ladder first, then grabbed for Will. "Dad, get up there!" Will yelled, shoving his father ahead of him.

Following closely behind, Will groaned as he began to climb the ladder, Cara now slumped over his shoulder as he fought against the returning pain of the magnetite's presence. At the top, Mulder reached down with both arms, taking Cara's limp body into his arms and pulling her up with a groan as Doggett, Scully and Monica helped at the top. Will clung onto the ladder as the gorge shook, and his lips parted as he realized the entire rock they were all standing on was threatening to cave in. "GO!" Will yelled, waving the others forward. "GO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"WILLIAM!" Scully screamed.

"GO!" Will shouted, holding on to the ladder as he slowly pulled himself up. "I'm right behind you!"

Mulder grabbed Scully's arm, dragging her toward an area of safety he saw not too far from the ladder entrance; the rock there seemed to be stable still, perhaps enough to be able to descend into safety further down the river. As he carried Cara in his arms, he looked back at Will, who was now reaching the surface. "Go!" Mulder ordered Scully, shoving her into forward into Monica's arms and laying Cara in Doggett's arms. "Go!"

"MULDER!" Scully shouted as she saw him bolt the opposite direction, returning to the sinkhole to Will, who was struggling to stay afoot.

Doggett forced the two women up to safety, holding Cara tightly as he glanced over his shoulder at Mulder, seeing him grab Will's arm and drag him along. It was then that the earth under them began to sink inside of itself, each step they took away from the center of the explosion barely enough to stay above it. Doggett was relieved when he saw Mulder dragging Will steadily closer, knowing Will was severely weakened from the magnetite and didn't have the strength to continue alone. _Come on! _Doggett thought in a panic. He knew if Will could get far enough away from the magnetite, his strength would return.

As he reached the point of safety, Doggett laid down Cara on the ground, running a bit back toward Mulder. "Grab my hand!" he yelled, reaching out to Mulder and Will, who were sinking lower by the millisecond. With an exhausted leap, Mulder clung on to Doggett's hand as Doggett dragged him up, Will being dragged behind his father. The three tumbled onto the area of safety successfully, but Doggett didn't waste any time. "Come on!" he yelled, continuing to pull Mulder and Will further away from the sinkhole.

With exhausted sighs of relief as they made it to steady ground, Mulder and Doggett collapsed near Scully and Monica, and Will crawled toward Cara on his elbows, pulling her against his chest protectively and shielding her as they all braced the final impact of the rubble. It tumbled violently down the gorge into the river, stone crushing plants and destroying trees as if they were toys as it cascaded into the raging waters of the river below. A resounding _BOOM _echoed in their ears, walls of river water spraying up from below as it was rerouted from the collapsing rock.

Each catching their breath, Will turned his attention to Cara, who barely moved in his arms. "Cara?" he whispered, feeling her skin was cool to the touch. His strength slowly filled his body as the magnetite in the rock crumbled below them.

Cara stirred, her face against Will's dampened coat. "This isn't what I had in mind for when I saw you again," she joked faintly, her eyes meeting his.

Will managed a small smile; he was still filled with worry over her condition. "Me either."

Pulling Scully up by her waist, Mulder stood, holding on to her as he watched the last bits of rock tumble below them into the current. "We need to get out of here," he directed, his eyes finding's Doggett, who nodded as he pulled Monica to stand. "William?" Mulder asked, watching his son stand slowly, Cara draped in his arms.

"I'm fine," Will reassured, his joints becoming stronger with each passing moment. "I've got her."

Mulder nodded, and he and Scully led the way east toward where their car was parked on the overlook, the rest following behind as the hidden building in the earth crumbled behind them.

* * *

It didn't take the group too long was to descend to lower ground, finding a small, shallow portion of the river to pass through as it wound through the thick vegetation. Their bearings weren't quite in tact, given the maze the cave turned out to be, but they were relieved when they finally spotted the clearing Mulder, Scully and Will first arrived at. As they propelled up the opposite side of the gorge, their relief turned into panic as they saw Mulder and Scully's car in the distance was accompanied by several police squad cars and nearly two dozen police officers, all yelling with weapons aimed at Will, ordering him to lie on the ground in surrender.

Will froze, his hands tightening around Cara, whose eyes fluttered open, the noise the police's barking voices made waking her from her weakened slumber. "Will?" she said faintly, still in a haze as her hands gripped his damp coat. She heard a man's voice that she didn't recognize yelling, as well as Doggett's and Monica's. She also heard another woman's voice; hers was pained with sorrow, the tone beyond desperate.

As Will looked at the officers who now began to move in his direction, he knew though he had two choices, there was really only one to be made. He knelt slowly, carefully laying Cara down on the ground, tucking the sheet tightly around her to protect her from the cool air; he felt her eyes searching his, though his focus was ahead on the officers. "Will?" she said again, her voice a little stronger as her hand found his and squeezed it.

Will looked down at Cara, his heart tightening in his chest as she pulled herself up, still holding onto his coat. With a pained sigh, Will dipped his head and captured her lips in a kiss, the taste of her completing him in a way he never imagined possible. The kiss was both sensual and fevered, his heart aching at the reality of the circumstances as the screams around him rang through his ears. He lost himself in her, tasting her and savoring every bit of her as he wove his fingers into her hair, holding her head gently. He committed the kiss to his memory, letting it burn into his soul and take residence. As they parted, their foreheads touched and he cupped her face, his thumb brushing over her swollen lips to feel their smoothness. He swore his heart was audibly breaking, the pain he felt knowing what he was about to do destroying him. Before he could change his mind, Will leaned in and he pressed a lingering kiss onto Cara's cheek, whispering gently in her ear:

"Jabberwocky."

Cara's eyes widened in shock and her lips parted as Will stood, his hands reluctantly sliding off of her and lifting into the air in surrender as the officers descended onto him like a hungry pack of wolves.


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

3 days later

_She found herself in the middle of a meadow surrounded by warm faces of people she didn't recognize. American Indians - Navajo, they somehow silently specified, their elder closest to her as she lay on a beautiful bed of white flowers. She wore only two pieces of pure white cloth, one draped over her chest and the other over her pelvis. Several children with beautifully large brown eyes approached her side, saying "Estsán-nahtáh" as they placed more delicate white wildflowers by her side. _

_The elder's eyes were intense, filled with wisdom to be bestowed on her through his weathered hands as he reached over her, his palms following the length of her body. He chanted softly, his eyes closing as his long, silvery-white hair danced in the gentle, warm breeze around them. She had no need to move, the peace that filled her soul causing her body to come to the deepest rest it ever experienced._

_The elder's eyes opened, peering directly into hers as he continued to chant, his hands stopping over her heart and stomach. A young boy carefully stepped to his side, holding a small wooden bowl out with great importance. Through his chanting, the elder dipped his fingers into the brick red paste in the bowl, his calloused fingers first tracing over her forehead, a shape of a snake expertly drawn by his hand. He re-dipped his finger, then began to trace over her chest a bear. Her arms, he drew rope symbols. Moving past her stomach, he drew a cross resembling a plus sign on each of her legs. On her feet, he drew lightening bolts, his thick finger lingering for a moment as he paused his chant. In silence, the elder dipped his finger for the last time, tracing over her stomach large mountains, his eyes closing as he finished._

_As his eyes reopened, she searched them, her lips opening gently to speak. His finger came to his mouth, ushering her into silence, his voice soft as he spoke:_

_"Estsán-nahtáh ... shimá."_

* * *

"She's waking up!"

A scurry of sounds filled the room she now hazily saw, opening her eyes slowly against their will to remain closed. As the fog lifted off of her mind, she pushed forward, her heart straining in worry when she didn't see him.

"Will!" she gasped.

"Easy, easy ..."

Cara turned to the man who was sitting next to her, blinking to try to clear her vision as she took in his face. The lines of his jaw were familiar, as well as his dominate nose and his intense eyes ... "Where is he?" she breathed, knowing the man who stared back at her was Fox Mulder. She watched him swallow, his hesitant pause enough to send her worry into overdrive. "Is he hurt? Where is he?" she demanded.

"Cara," Scully's gentle voice gained Cara's attention as the petite woman moved to her left side, donning a long white lab coat. "You've been through a lot. You need to relax so you can-"

"Where is Will?!" Cara nearly screamed, feeling Mulder's gentle yet firm grip on her upper body as he pushed her back down against the hospital sheets. Her breathing slowed against his gentle pin, realizing the answer was one she didn't most likely want to hear. "He's alive, isn't he?" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes," Mulder said softly, continuing to hold her in place.

"Cara, William is in Federal custody," Scully explained, a waver in her voice more than evident.

Cara's lips parted. "He didn't do anything!" she breathed.

"He confessed to it all," Mulder explained, his hands leaving Cara and rubbing his eyes; Cara saw the redness in them, the lines etched on his face looking fresh from recent worries. "Doggett and Reyes are fighting for custody of him."

"What did he confess to?" Cara asked, confused.

"Killing the doctor, kidnapping you ..."

"Why?!"

"It was the only way to protect us, as he saw." Mulder sighed deeply. "You fell into a coma after he surrendered."

_In Cara's mind's eye, she recalled the passionate kiss she shared with Will, his soft breath that tickled her ear, and his warmth slowly leaving her side as his hands raised to the sides of his head. She gasped as she saw him be pushed down to his knees, the officers more than brutal in their capture of his still weakened body. Despite his condition, he could have easily thrown all of the officers across the overlook, but he chose not to, silently subjecting himself to false accusation to keep safe the people he loved._

_She remembered screaming his name, her cries joining the chaotic mess of sounds around her, feeling her heart break as she watched Will be dragged away in cuffs. She heard Doggett rushing past her on the grass, his voice calling back to Mulder and Scully, "We'll get him out!" and then forward to the officers, "FBI! He's in our custody!"_

_The last thing she saw was Will, who chose to take a last look at her before he was shoved into a car. As she slumped backward into darkness, the final sound that echoed in her mind was Will's desperate voice as he screamed her name._

Cara laid frozen in her hospital bed, Mulder and Scully silent as they watched her. Her weary blue eyes shifted to Scully. "You fell into a coma just as William was being taken," Scully said softly. "You've been asleep for three days."

"Where are they taking him?" Cara whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"ADX Florence," Mulder grumbled softly, his anger still burning at the location that was deemed appropriate for his son.

Cara gasped. "The supermax penitentiary?" She saw Mulder nod. Her bottom lip quivered as she processed the information. "He'll die in there!" she whispered.

Mulder's jaw tightened as he heard Cara's statement. "We're going to get him a pardon," he said firmly. "So long as he continues to cooperate, he'll be able to retain his reprieve."

"Cara," Scully interrupted, "you'll need to stay under observation for at least a week. You lost a lot of blood, and I need to monitor your condition closely."

"I need to see him!"

"You can't, Cara. He won't be able to have visitors besides his lawyer, Doggett and Reyes for at least six weeks."

Cara's heart dropped at Scully's words. Her mouth moved slightly, but nothing came out. Seeing her struggle, Mulder took her hand in his gently. "He asked us to protect you, Cara," Mulder said softly, his thumb tracing her skin gently almost in the same way Will's had before.

"I don't need protection. I need to find evidence of his innocence," Cara said firmly. "I need to go back to Hoboken to investigate."

"And you will," Scully said, "in no sooner than a week's time."

"You need protection now more than ever," Mulder added. "One of your captors is still unaccounted for, and God knows how many we don't know about that are out there too. They know of your power. They won't stop until it's destroyed."

Cara's eyebrow raised at Mulder. "And what about you?" she asked, her gaze turning to acknowledge Scully in her question as well.

Scully looked at Mulder, who continued to hold Cara's hand; Mulder's eyes closed as he took a deep breath. "We're going with you," he replied.

"No," Cara said, shaking her head. "I can't risk either of you getting hurt-"

"It's not up for debate," Mulder interrupted, squeezing her hand. Cara's lips parted at Mulder's choice of words - she recalled herself chiding Will with those exact words as he protested her involvement in his escape. "We will take William's apartment. We will find the evidence together."

"What about the cave?"

Scully shook her head. "Nothing was recovered from the site."

Cara gritted her teeth in anger at the evidence that was destroyed. "I know there are answers in the Shield Project." Cara's voice was firm.

Mulder leaned forward. "When you're stronger," he began, feeling Scully's disapproving gaze on him, "there are ways to remember things long hidden in the mind."

"Mulder ..." Scully shook her head, knowing what Mulder was implying and trying to steer him away from it.

"Such as?" Cara's curiosity was peaked.

"Regressive hypnosis," Mulder explained, choosing for the moment to ignore Scully's concern. He was confident that whatever secrets were supposedly erased from Cara's memory might resurface, the weight of the evidence they carried enough to save Will from the death penalty. Cara's past was the key, and he would do whatever it took to unlock it.

Cara nodded, acknowledging the power she might hold inside her mind. She was determined to exonerate Will, even if it took everything she had to do it.

"Whatever it takes."

* * *

ADX Florence  
Colorado

The 37-acre ADX prison facility stretched across the barren and dusty mountain landscape, easily earning its nickname of the Alcatraz of the Rockies with its extensive security and high-profile residents. Will knew as he walked slowly through the dirt path leading to the entrance that it was designed specifically to be the ultimate deterrent for inmates, complete with the prospect of 23 hours of isolation a day with only an ill-placed four inch by four foot window to remind one that they actually hadn't entered hell itself, but rather the next closest thing. He knew the inmates were left to live in slow psychological torture, their cells barren and privileges extremely few. His eyes shut as six armed guards led him, shackled twice each on his hands and feet for good measure, into his nightmare, a place filled with violence, misery and pain which he had no reason to be in - only to protect his parents and the woman he loved.

The image of Cara's face filled his mind as he silently proceeded into the compound, promising himself to keep the taste of her kiss on his lips as long as he was alive. He knew she was in good hands, under his mother's expert medical care, but his heart ached not knowing what had happened to her after she collapsed, his last sight of her tainted by a forceful blow from the officer who shoved him into a vehicle. He swallowed, choosing to remember their night together, his fingers flexing as he recalled how the silky curve of her warm hips felt under them.

He hadn't spoken in five days, letting Doggett and Reyes find him "the best damn lawyer," as Doggett put it. Doggett swore on anything and everything that he would get Will out. Will didn't have any words; no one seemed to need them anyway, as he mostly was shoved from one cell to another, and now into the belly of the darkest pit imaginable. The less he chose to feel at this point, the better. He numbed himself to everything around him - everything but the memory of her in his mind. She became his only sanity, his only reason to press on, one foot in front of the other as he passed by concrete closets that the world's worst and most notorious criminals were locked in, the key to each long gone.

He knew nothing but magnetite could kill him physically. He wasn't scared for the potential violence or torture of his body. What frightened him, as the guards shoved him into his cell, several guns aimed at him as they threatened to "end his miserable life" should he blink too hard while they unshackled him, was not knowing if she was safe. The thoughts of her body being drained of blood, the fresh wounds on her arms and legs, the evident beatings she took and wondering what she had endured that he didn't see made him sick, the bile quickly rising in his throat as the guards neared the door. He couldn't contain it, and it escaped his mouth, missing the small combination sink bolted to the wall in front of him. He heard some of the guards laugh, assuming his vomit was induced by the prison itself, and they grabbed Will, four men holding him as two beat him. His face, his stomach, his back - pounded on, crushed and bruised as he collapsed to the floor, wiping the blood and bile from his mouth.

As the steel door sealed shut, he ran his fingers over his lips, desperate to find a piece of solace to cling on to. He shut his eyes, sighing in relief as he felt that the kiss was still there. He stood slowly, his eyes fixed on the small window, knowing it was designed to disorient the average human inmate from being able to plan an escape. He, on the other hand, had the power of location, which he used to find his parents. He could find his way out. He could even survive the bullets. The cell, as rigid as it might have been designed, wasn't capable of containing someone like him. Yet, he resigned himself to stay inside of it, knowing she was free of any association to his "crimes" so long as he played the part. He was convinced that he had made the right choice, to stop running and allow Cara freedom and innocence. He would do whatever was necessary to make sure she wouldn't have to endure anything for his sake ever again.

As he stared down at the putrid vomit on the floor that had become mixed with bits of his blood, Will's eyes turned sharply to the small window, seeing a shadow pass across it. He took a hesitant step forward, his fist tightening by his side as he watched, not knowing if it was the group of guards coming for Round Two.

Will felt the color drain from his face as he saw a pair of eyes peering back at him through the other side of the glass, knowing they belonged to the only bounty hunter that got away.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
in Book #2: "JABBERWOCKY"**


	23. Acknowledgements

**_Acknowledgements_**

_I'd like to take a minute to genuinely thank each and every one of you who have read and/or reviewed this fan fic! I am so humbled by the beautiful comments I've received regarding this tale I've had stuck in my head for forever. I'm glad people like this and I'm also glad to know I'm not crazy for wishing this would actually happen for the series. Seriously, though, thank you! ____I can't tell you how awesome it is to receive them! To new readers (and fans alike): As always, if you feel inclined, your honest feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. Hats off to the awesome fans at FF dot net!_

**___SEQUEL: JABBERWOCKY (coming soon)_**


End file.
